Phänomenal Egal
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Severus und Hermine sind verheiratet, und Hermine fragt sich ob Severus ihr die Treue tatsächlich so hält wie er es geschworen hat. Sie findet raus das er nicht immer ehrlich ist.Epilog ist on
1. Neuigkeiten

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht! 

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat. Im übrigen ist dies hier, die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" Aber keine Panik ihr müsst die Story nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen!

Also dann geht's mal los. Das Butterbier steht bereit, und der Review Button ist auch vorhanden –wieder mal den Zaunpfahl schwenkt-

* * *

Phänomenal Egal

Kapitel 1 - Neuigkeiten

- Zwar lieg ich nachts, stundenlang wach und denk an dich,

doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich dich nicht –

Seit drei Jahren waren Hermine und Severus jetzt glücklich verheiratet. Sie waren damals zwei Jahre zusammen und hatten sich schließlich dazu entschlossen zu heiraten, ganz Muggeltypisch und traditionell.

Hermine hatte ein Studium in Philosophie begonnen, es aber Severus zuliebe abgebrochen. Er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass sie den Haushalt übernahm, während er arbeiten ging. Zuerst war sie damit einverstanden gewesen, aber inzwischen war sie es Leid.

Severus war tagsüber in Hogwarts und kam erst spät abends heim, öfter kam es auch vor das er dort übernachten musste und Hermine alleine zu Hause blieb.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht soweit gebracht, das er sie jedesmal nach Hogwarts reisen ließ, seit Hermine einen kleinen Unfall mit dem apparieren gehabt hatte, ließ er sie nur noch selten auf diese Art weg.

Hermine machte es auch nicht wirklich etwas aus, das sie nicht mit kam, schließlich würden sie sich am nächsten Tag ja wieder sehen.

Alles in allem, führten sie ein ziemlich glückliches und harmonisches Eheleben, auch wenn in ihr der Wunsch nach Kindern immer größer wurde und sie sich damit schon öfter in den Haaren lagen.

Severus wollte keine Kinder, er begründete dies damit, dass sie eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch nähmen, ständig Krach machen würden und er so keine Ruhe mehr hätte. Hermine erkannte es in seinen Augen, das er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, viel mehr störte ihn wohl die Tatsache das er Angst hatte, als Vater zu versagen, aber welcher Mann würde das schon zugeben?

Als Hermine eines Abends im Bett lag und sich eng an Severus neben sich kuschelte, probierte sie es noch einmal.

„Ich meine, ich will ja nicht sofort. Aber schon irgendwann!" flüsterte sie und strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm. Severus seufzte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Mine, komm schon. Wie oft hatten wir das Thema jetzt schon?! Zehn, zwanzig mal?! Wir sind doch auch ohne Kinder glücklich. Sieh mal, wir haben ein Haus, immer etwas zu essen und wir haben uns. Ich finde das reicht doch um glücklich zu sein."

Hermine war sich sicher, er wollte es nicht verstehen, er sah anscheinend nicht wie unglücklich sie meistens war, weil ihr etwas Entscheidendes fehlte.

„Severus," meinte sie ernst und hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, was wegen der Dunkelheit im Zimmer nicht einfach war. „ ich langweile mich hier einfach. Ich hab nichts, was ich tun kann, wir leben mitten in der Pampa und hier ist nirgends ein Mensch weit und breit. Ich darf ja nicht einmal in die Stadt reisen."

Severus dachte kurze Zeit über ihre Worte nach, er hatte es bisher nicht wirklich mitbekommen, das sie nicht richtig glücklich war, sie sprach ja sonst nicht darüber.

„Ich werde Albus morgen mal fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas zu tun für dich hat und dann könnten wir noch mal über die Sache mit dem apparieren reden. Wäre das was?"

Zögerlich nickte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und schlief schon Minuten später wieder ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Severus wie so häufig schon in Hogwarts. Hermine hatte ihm schon öfter vorgeschlagen, sie zu wecken, damit sie noch zusammen frühstücken konnten, aber er tat es irgendwie nie.

Müde stand Hermine auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad um sich zu waschen.

Schon eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Haustür. Überrascht wickelte sich Hermine einen Bademantel um und lief zur Tür.

„Hallo Mine! Kann ich reinkommen?" verwirrt musterte sie den jungen Mann der vor ihr stand. Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, ziemlich groß... eine Narbe auf der Stirn?

„Harry!!" rief sie begeistert und fiel dem erstaunten Harry in die Arme. Dieser drückte sie kurz an sich und schob sie dann mit sich ins Haus.

„Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt!" Seit ihrer Hochzeit hatten die beiden sich nicht mehr gesehen, sie wusste das Harry Auror geworden war und seit dem überall in der Welt rum fuhr. Er liebte das Reisen und die verschiedenen Kulturen in anderen Ländern, aus diesem Grund ließ er sich gerne immer wo anders einsetzen und war die meiste Zeit unterwegs. Er hatte keinen festen Wohnsitz, meistens schlief er im Hotel oder kam bei Hermine unter.

Hermine wies ihn an sich zu setzen und begann damit Kaffee zu kochen. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit ein paar vollen Tassen wieder zurück.

Harry lächelte dankbar und trank einen Schluck.

„ Weißt du schon, wie lange du bleibst?" fragte sie und sah ihn an. Er überlegte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Also einen Monat auf jeden Fall, eventuell auch länger. Das steht noch nicht so ganz fest. Momentan werden nicht so viele Auroren gebraucht. Die Leute halten sich verdächtig ruhig! Na ja, mir wurde ganz hier in der Nähe eine kleine Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt. Für mich reicht sie, da ich ja sowieso den ganzen Tag nur unterwegs bin." Harry lächelte vielsagend und Hermine nickte.

Einen Monat war für Harrys Verhältnisse ziemlich lang, normalerweise blieb er an einem Ort allerhöchstens zwei ein halb Wochen.

„Und wie geht es dir so? Hast du eine Freundin gefunden, oder gibt es sonst irgendwas neues?"

Harry lächelte wieder. Mit dieser Frage hatte er gerechnet. Er bekam sie ständig gestellt, wenn er einen Brief von ihr las und die Antwort blieb auch immer die gleiche. Harry hatte keine Zeit für eine Freundin, er war viel zu viel unterwegs als das er irgendeine Frau glücklich machen könnte. Vorerst war da mal nichts zu machen.

„Mine!" meinte er lachend und schüttelte den Kopf „Du weißt doch, wenn es etwas neues gäbe, würde ich dich sofort darüber informieren"

Hermine lächelte zurück und rührte schweigend in ihrer Kaffeetasse. Harry war mit seinem Leben glücklich, so wie es war. Hermine musste zugeben das sie darauf etwas neidisch war, aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Harry in jedem Leben glücklicher wäre als sie.

Er hatte diese seltsame Art, alles so herzurichten, das er zufrieden war.

Es gab keine Dinge die er unbedingt wollte, es gab nur Sachen, die er bewunderte. Was andere besaßen, interessierte ihn solange nicht, bis sich bei ihm nicht die Möglichkeit ergab, es zufällig auch zu bekommen.

Harry brauchte keine Frau oder Freundin, aber wenn es sich so ergeben würde, hätte er nichts dagegen.

Er sah einfach immer fröhlich aus mit dem was er hatte.

Hermine beneidete ihn um diese Gabe, sie konnte ihre Wünsche nicht einfach ignorieren, wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das sie meistens das bekommen hatte, was sie wollte. Harry hatte schon als Kind nie das gehabt, was er eigentlich haben wollte, so hatte er wohl gelernt damit umzugehen. Das hatte er tatsächlich den Dursleys zu verdanken.

„Was macht denn mein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer so?" fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern „Na ja, die Schule hat wieder angefangen und er ist wie immer genervt von allem. Du kennst ihn ja." Harry nickte wissend und ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er unwillkürlich daran erinnert wurde, wie oft er sich damals über diesen Lehrer geärgert hatte. Hermine hatte sich nie wirklich über ihn geärgert, vielleicht im Geheimen, aber meistens hatte sie sich schnell genug daran erinnert, das er eine Respektsperson gewesen war und sie seine Schülerin.

Wahrscheinlich, dachte Harry, hatte sie ihn eher verstanden als die übrigen Schüler. Sie konnte gut mit seiner Intelligenz mithalten und wusste auch immer, was er wissen wollte.

Snape war derjenige, der keinen Wert auf Freundlichkeit legte und als immer schlecht gelaunt beschrieben wurde. Hermine hingegen war die Fröhlichkeit in Person und war zu den meisten immer freundlich, ganz egal wie schlecht gelaunt sie war. Dieses Paar ergänzte sich also perfekt.

Ein plötzliches lautes Poltern ließ Harry und Hermine zusammenschrecken, gefolgt von zischenden Lauten.

„Verdammter Mist!"

Harry sah Hermine fragend an, die in Richtung Schlafzimmer starrte, aus dem der Lärm stammte.

„Severus" flüsterte sie vielsagend und lächelte gequält. Harry nickte verwirrt und trank hastig ein paar Schlücke Kaffee.

Severus sah ziemlich wütend aus, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer trat und zu Hermine rüber sah und schließlich Harry musterte.

„Potter!" zischte er und nickte kurz, das war seine Art Hallo zu sagen. In all den Jahren, hatte er seinen Hass zu Harry nicht überwunden, er hatte gelernt, ihn zu akzeptieren und auf angebrachten Niveau mit ihm zu reden, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Hallo" murmelte Harry und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee, er fühlte sich nicht wohl in Snapes Nähe, er hatte sich in seiner Nähe noch nie wohl gefühlt.

Zwar hegte er keinen Hass ihm gegenüber, aber er wusste, das Snape ihn hasste und das machte die Sache nicht wirklich einfacher.

„Ich hab die Blumenvase beim apparieren umgeschmissen. Ich flicke sie später, ich brauch erst mal einen starken Kaffee!"

„Wieso bist du denn schon da?" meinte Hermine und stand auf um ihm einen Kaffee zu holen.

„Ach, Albus hat den Unterricht ausfallen lassen, weil er irgend so eine Feier für die neue Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin veranstaltet hat. Die ersten paar Stunden bin ich ihm zu liebe geblieben, aber noch länger tu ich mir das nicht an!" meinte er etwas lauter, damit Hermine ihn in der Küche hören konnte. Missmutig ließ er sich neben Hermines Platz und gegenüber von Harry auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Harry, der gerade an seinem Kaffee genippt hatte, prustete schadenfreudig in die Tasse, als ihm klar wurde, warum Snape so wütend war. Er hatte die Stelle anscheinend noch immer nicht aufgegeben und erinnerte sich daran, das er zu Schuljahresbeginn immer ziemlich gereizt auf das Thema reagiert hatte. Die letzten drei Jahre hatte den Posten irgendein Lehrer bekommen, der aus unbekannten Gründen wohl gekündigt hatte.

Harry spürte den wütenden Blick von Snape auf sich und sah ihm zum ersten Mal seit dem Schulabschluss wieder in die Augen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt, Potter!" Nein, Snape hatte sich wirklich nicht geändert. Er trug noch immer den gleichen Hass in seinen Augen, den Harry schon immer bei ihm gesehen hatte und er hatte noch immer den gleichen drohenden Unterton, den er immer bei Gryffindors anwandte. Das er gerade Hermine geheiratet hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel und noch rätselhafter war für ihn die Tatsache, das Hermine etwas für ihn empfand.

Wer konnte jemanden Lieben, dessen Herz aus einem Klotz Eis bestand?

„Severus, lass Harry bitte in Frieden. Er ist schließlich auch dein Gast!" meinte Hermine die aus der Küche wieder gekommen war und Severus eine Tasse reichte.

„Wegen mir ist er wohl nicht hergekommen!" murmelte er, beließ es dann aber dabei und trank ein paar Züge Kaffee.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während dieser verständnisvoll nickte.

„Hast du mal etwas von Ron gehört? Ich hab ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!" meinte Harry plötzlich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, das letzte mal als sie mit Ron etwas zu tun hatte, war am Abschluss gewesen. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet, nicht einmal auf ihre Briefe geantwortet.

„Nein, ich hab mal gehört das er irgendwo im Ministerium Arbeiten soll, ich weiß aber nicht genau. Bei mir meldet er sich gar nicht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in seine Tasse. „Würde mich interessieren, was er heute macht! Ich hatte ihn nur einmal kurz auf der Straße getroffen und mich mit ihm unterhalten, zu der Zeit hatte er noch keine Arbeitsstelle!"

Severus lehnte sich genervt in seinem Stuhl zurück und Harry und Hermine sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Wirklich seltsam, das ich mehr über euren Weasley weiß als ihr!" murmelte er und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

Severus langte nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank den letzten Schluck bevor er ihnen erzählte woher er etwas über Ron wusste.

„Er lebt mit meiner Cousine zusammen in Schottland. Jedenfalls war es vor einer Woche noch so. Die haben sich dort niedergelassen und wollen demnächst heiraten, komisch das er euch nicht davon informiert hat" Mit seinem typisch spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck stand er auf und holte aus der Küche die Kaffeekanne.

Hermine sah Harry erstaunt an und auch ihm konnte man ansehen, das er überrascht und gleichzeitig enttäuscht war. Severus hatte recht, es war komisch, das Ron sie nicht informiert hatte, geschweige denn sie zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte, sie waren vor wenigen Jahren schließlich mal die besten Freunde gewesen.

Hermine hatte sich nicht wirklich dabei etwas gedacht, als er nicht auf ihre Hochzeit gekommen war, aber jetzt sah es etwas anders aus.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Severus sah sie kurz an und schenkte sich dann wieder Kaffee ein.

„Ginger hat mir eine Einladung geschickt. Ich hab aber gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich glaube die Hochzeit ist nächsten Monat, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher"

„Weißt du nicht, warum er sich nicht bei uns gemeldet hat?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Hermine erinnerte sich, das Severus seine Cousine Ginger mal erwähnt hatte. Sie war in der Snapischen Familie die Außenseiterin gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren wohl Anhänger von Lord Voldemort gewesen, aber sie als Tochter schlug ihren Eltern gar nicht nach. Sie war freundlich, hilfsbereit, interessierte sich sehr für die Berufe der Muggel und hatte blonde Haare. Soweit Hermine sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie sogar in einem Muggelfriseurladen gearbeitet. Severus hatte nicht viel über sie erzählt, aber das, was er erzählt hatte, klang nicht sehr Snape-typisch.

Wahrscheinlich war sie gerade das richtige für Ron.


	2. Wer ist die neue Lehrerin?

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat.

Achja, im übrigen habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen das dies hier die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" ist. Aber keine Panik, ihr musst das nicht gelesen haben um diese Story zu verstehen -g-

* * *

Reviews:

Sevena: Danke für dein Review -g- Hach ich hoffe ich hab Snape auch gut hinbekommen. Ich muss sagen, da ich ja schon neun Kapitel vorgeschrieben habe, ich mag ihn sehr in dieser Story. Der ist nicht so OOC wie bei meiner anderen.. denke ich.

Angel-of-Mystic: -gg- Ja ja viele Fragen... aber du kannst dich ja am wenigsten beschweren, da du die Kapitel immer als erster zu lesen bekommst -g-

Karin : Kein Problem, ich denke mal du bist nicht die einzigste, die das vergessen hat. -g- Aber wenigstens einer hat daran gedacht!

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Wer ist die neue Lehrerin?

- Zwar gibt es keine schönere Frau auf der ganzen Welt für mich,

doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich dich nicht-

Harry hatte sich früh am Abend verabschiedet, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, aber er hatte Hermine fest versprochen, sie bald wieder besuchen zu kommen, schließlich wohnte er ja nicht allzu weit weg.

Hermine und Severus hatten es sich beide auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und lasen, Severus las sich noch mal ein paar Zaubertränke durch, die er demnächst im Unterricht zu behandeln hatte und Hermine las einen alten Roman.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ Hermine das Buch sinken und sah zu Severus.

„Meinst du, deine Cousine passt zu Ron?" fragte sie unsicher und Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich kenne Weasley nicht, ich weiß nur wie Ginger ist"

Hermine seufzte schwer und legte ihren Kopf auf Severus Schoß. Es fiel ihr doch schwer zu glauben, dass Ron heiraten wollte und Harry und sie nicht eingeladen waren.

Normalerweise hätten sie die ersten sein sollen, die davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden.

Sie und Harry hatten auf jeden Fall beschlossen, das sie mit oder ohne Rons Einladung, dort erscheinen würden und Ron zur Rede stellen würden.

Eins stand fest, er musste einen triftigen Grund für diese Sache haben, um sie wieder als Freunde zu gewinnen.

„Erzähl mir von ihr!" forderte Hermine und Severus legte sein Buch zur Seite und strich ihr mit seiner Hand zärtlich durch die Haare.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie ist halt anders als der Rest der Familie und sie schert sich auch nicht viel um die Familienehre." Meinte er leise und überlegte.

„In wie fern?"

„Nun ja, zum Beispiel, als sie etwa 8 Jahre alt war, hat sie sich aus dem Haus geschlichen, sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und sie über den Gartenzaun geworfen. Dann ist sie zu den Nachbarn hin und hatte erzählt, ihre Eltern hätten sie rausgeworfen und sie dürfte sich nicht mal die Schuhe anziehen. Sie ist halt etwas schwierig gewesen!" Hermine lachte kurz, als sie sich das Ganze bildlich vorstellte und das gerade bei einer Familie wie den Snapes, die in etwa einen solchen Stolz wie die Malfoys besaßen.

Aber man sagte ja, daß in jeder Familie ein schwarzes Schaf vorhanden war.

„Ist sie jünger oder älter als du?"

Severus musste wieder überlegen, all zu oft hatte er nicht Kontakt mit ihr gehabt und wusste auch nicht so viel von ihr, nur das was er selbst miterlebt oder erzählt bekommen hatte.

„Sie ist auf jeden fall jünger als ich, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen wie viele Jahre. Vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als du. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wieso fragst du?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und genoss weiter die Berührung seiner Hand, die durch ihre Haare strich.

Wahrscheinlich konnte kein ehemaliger Schüler von ihm glauben, dass er durchaus liebevoll sein konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht immer war, aber er konnte es.

„Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was du so im Alter von acht Jahren angestellt hast!" meinte sie und gab einen fieses Grinsen von sich. (B/N: Wollen wir das nicht alle wissen?) Severus lächelte kurz.

„Ich habe nichts angestellt. Ich habe mich immer bemüht, keinem im Weg zu stehen, um keine Prügel zu kassieren!" (B/N: Argh!)

Dies war kein Scherz gewesen, wie Hermine feststellte. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie schwer seine Kindheit gewesen war. Sie wusste von ihm, dass er für alles Prügel bekommen hatte, selbst für Sachen, für die er eigentlich nichts konnte. Einfach nur dafür das er existierte.

„Und deiner Cousine haben die Schläge nichts ausgemacht?"

„Anscheinend nicht. Aber davon hat man auch nicht gerade viel mitbekommen. Man hatte vermutete, das sie für solche Sachen gar nicht bestraft wurde, wahrscheinlich ist sie deshalb so anders als der Rest!"

In Severus Familie war es normal, bestraft zu werden, wenn auch nicht gerade so hart, wie es für ihn gewesen war, aber jeder in der Familie wurde streng erzogen. So wie es bei den meisten reinblütigen Zauberern üblich war.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf. Lächelnd ergriff sie Severus Hand und küsste liebevoll seine Fingerspitzen.

Sie hatte seine Finger schon von Anfang an bewundert, schon als sie als Erstklässlerin dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er die Tränke zubereitete. Er hatte lange schmale Finger, die weder rau noch grob waren, es waren eher weiche und geschmeidige Finger.

Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht und erwiderte sein Lächeln, das er ihr geschenkt hatte. Severus strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand über ihre Wange und zog sie schließlich auf sich, so das sie beide auf dem Sofa lagen.

„Weißt du," flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken „manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe nur darauf gewartet dir zu begegnen" Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, ließ sich dann neben ihn fallen und fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein T-Shirt und ließ sie langsam über seinen Bauch kreisen.

Severus zuckte kurz und Hermine sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Kitzelig?" grinste sie und Severus schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Hermine legte lächelnd ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Meinst du, mir würde irgendeiner deiner Schüler glauben, das du kitzelig bist?" meinte sie neckend und stieß ihm sanft in die Seite. (B/N: Grrrr! A/N: Eifersüchtig?!)

Severus überlegte.

„Wohl eher nicht und ich würde dir auch nicht raten, es zu versuchen!"

Lächelnd sah Hermine zur Decke, wieder einmal musste sie darüber nachdenken, was seine Schüler sagen würden, wenn sie das wüssten, was sie von ihm wusste. Niemand würde ihr auch nur irgendetwas glauben, was sie über Severus erzählen würde, sie selbst hätte es ja damals nicht mal geglaubt.

Nie hätte sie sich gedacht, das der wahre Snape ganz anders war, als er immer vorgab. Im Beisein von anderen war er wie immer kühl und abweisend, auch wenn es ihm, wie er mal gesagt hatte, selbst nicht auffiel.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nie jemanden etwas von seinen Gefühlen zu zeigen, abgesehen von Albus, der meistens schon von selbst erriet, was in seinem Zaubertränkemeister vor sich ging.

Hermine wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das er sich ihr gegenüber mal anders verhalten könnte, als mit seiner spöttischen und kühlen Art.

Wie sollte man bei solch einem Charakter auf die Idee kommen, dass dieser Mann durchaus Gefühle hatte, geschweige denn in der Lage war, zu lieben.

Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was Harry kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit ihr zugeflüstert hatte, Severus hatte sie davon nie etwas erzählt und sie würde ihm auch nie etwas davon erzählen.

_„Wenn er dir irgendetwas tut, dann sag mir Bescheid und ich mache Hackfleisch aus ihm!"_ hatte er gesagt, Hermine hatte daraufhin nur gelacht, aber ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass Harry dies ernst gemeint hatte.

Severus war jedoch niemand, der eine Frau schlagen oder ihr einen Fluch aufhetzten würde. Er würde sich mit jemandem streiten, oder beleidigen, aber niemals würde er sie schlagen, dessen war sich Hermine sehr sicher.

Severus war kein Unmensch, er hatte Sinn für Anstand und Moral.

Sie hatten noch spät abends dort gelegen und sich unterhalten, bis Severus fand, das es an der Zeit wäre ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine widersprach nicht, da auch sie reichlich müde war.

„Severus" meinte Hermine, als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat und auf dem im Bett liegenden Severus blickte, der nun fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich die neue Lehrkraft?"

„Welche neue Lehrkraft?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und legte sich zu ihm.

„Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

„Ach so" Severus nahm sie in den Arm und löschte das Licht „Eine aus deinem Jahrgang, ich weiß auch nicht, warum Albus sie ausgewählt hat"

Hermine fühlte wie ihr etwas ins Herz stach, das bekannte Gefühl der Eifersucht. Eine aus ihrem Jahrgang hatte es geschafft in Hogwarts Lehrerin zu werden, obwohl man dies eher Hermine zugetraut hatte. Wenn sie damals nicht alles aufgegeben hätte, wäre sie vielleicht heute Lehrerin dort. Hermine war sich sicher, das sie dazu besser geeignet wäre, als manch anderer.

„Wer denn?"

Severus seufzte genervt, er hatte, ohne es zu wollen, ihr Interesse geweckt und ihre ewige Fragerei war auf die Dauer ziemlich nervtötend, das konnte er schon als ihr Lehrer nicht haben.

„Celiè Rougeville" flüsterte er und drehte sich uninteressiert zur Seite, um endlich Schlafen zu können.

Erschrocken sprang Hermine im Bett auf und schaltete das Licht an, ungläubig sah sie zu Severus der sich reichlich genervt aufsetzte und von dem plötzlichen Licht geblendet wurde.

„Püppchen, was soll das?" murmelte er und blinzelte mit den Augen, damit sie sich an das Licht gewöhnten. Hermine war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, seit diesem Namen war sie hellwach und wäre sogar dazu fähig ihren Ehemann zu zerhaxeln, alleine schon weil er ihr nicht schon vorher erzählt hatte das es Celiè war.

„Celiè Rougeville?!" wiederholte sie geschockt und Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an „Etwa die Celiè, in die du..." (B/N: Was? A/N: Verliebt warst..?)

„Ja, die!" unterbrach er sie gereizt und legte sich wieder hin „Würdest du jetzt endlich das Licht ausmachen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah Severus lange an, dieser jedoch tat so als würde ihn das gar nicht interessieren, indem er sich schlafend stellte.

„Severus, wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?" rief sie vorwurfsvoll und musterte ihn wütend. Severus zuckte mit den Schulter und tappte nervös mit den Fingern auf das Bettlaken.

„Weil ich es nicht für so wichtig hielt. Darf ich jetzt bitte schlafen, ich muss schließlich morgen früh raus! Ja? Danke!" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, löschte er das Licht wieder um Hermine zu zeigen, das dass Gespräch beendet war.

Diese überlegte noch einige Minuten lang, bis sie schließlich Severus gleichmäßiges Atmen vernahm und legte sich dann auch wieder hin.

Celiè Rougeville, hatte es also geschafft wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, trotz ihrer zum Schluss sinkenden Noten, aber Dumbledore hatte ja schon immer ein Herz für Schüler gehabt.

Ganz zu Anfang, als sie neu in Hermines Klasse kam, schien sie im Unterricht nicht wirklich schlecht zu sein, sie bekam gute Noten und hatte sich auch sonst nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen. Allerdings war sie eine Slytherin und benutzte nicht gerade saubere Mittel, um an ihre guten Noten zu kommen.

Snape und einige andere Lehrer hatten sich ziemlich für sie interessiert, wobei es Snape wohl am schlimmsten getroffen hatte und sich seltsamerweise von ihr beeinflussen lassen hatte.

Sie hatte alle der Reihe nach in ihr Netz gelockt und schließlich das Unschuldslamm gespielt. Hermine hatte sich irgendwann als ihre Freundin ausgegeben und so herausgefunden, was sie für ein Spiel spielte.

Gut, sie war also wieder da und Hermine konnte nur hoffen, das Severus nicht noch mal auf sie reinfiel, aber so wahrscheinlich war das nicht, schließlich hatte er aus seinem Fehler gelernt.

Abgesehen davon war er gar nicht der Typ für so was und er hatte ja schließlich eine Frau. Wobei Celiè mit Sicherheit auch einen Mann gefunden hatte. (B/N: Hoffentlich, dann läßt sie wenigsten die Finger von dem Mann! A/N: Ich bin jetzt mal ganz still...)

Hermine hatte also keinen Grund sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, Severus hatte selbst einmal gesagt, das diese Sache abgeschlossen wäre und er sie nicht wieder hervorholen würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Hermine nach einigen Stunden endlich ein.

* * *

Wäre ein Review zu viel verlangt?


	3. Wie man seinen besten Freund schockt

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat.

Achja, im übrigen habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen das dies hier die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" ist. Aber keine Panik, ihr musst das nicht gelesen haben um diese Story zu verstehen -g-

* * *

Angel-of-Mystic: Jep, deine Einstellung kenne ich -g- Ich glaube ich muss mich mal mit dem updaten beeilen, du bist ja auch immer so schnell im korrigieren!

Thea Potter: 1: Ja das Lied ist der Hammer! Ich bin nun mal ein großer Farin Urlaub und die Ärzte Fan! Ich hör das Lied eigentlich immer wenn ich ein neues Kapitel schreibe.

2:Nein, ich bin eine absolute Niete im Schreiben von Englischen Geschichten (nur im Untericht bin ich gut..), vielleicht hatte ja einer dieselbe idee.

3: Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich darauf gekommen bin und im Grunde ist es ja auch so, dass Hermine einen Unfall beim apparieren hatte, daher nimmt sich Sev das Recht ihr zu befehlen das sie eben nicht reisen soll.

4:Gut, ich hoffe ja das ich das gut hinbekomme mit dem Beziehungsstreit. Das kapitel ist jetzt etwas ruhiger aber im nächsten gehts wieder los!

Karin: Ja ich denke so wird es sein. Ich hatte einfach mal Lust einen bösen Sev darzustellen und vielleicht hilft es mir auch etwas besser mit meinen Eltern klar zu kommen!

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Wie man den besten Freund schockt

Eigentlich bist du mir egal,

Eigentlich bist du nicht mein Typ

Einige Wochen später hatten Severus und Hermine beschlossen, mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels auf die Hochzeitsfeier von Ron zu gehen.

Auf Hermines Wunsch hin war Severus damit einverstanden gewesen , Harry mitzunehmen, da sie es für besser hielten, zusammen dort aufzutauchen.

Hermine hatte sich gerade noch ein paar Ohrringe angesteckt, als es schon an der Tür klingelte. Sie trug extra für die Hochzeit ein langes silbernes Kleid und hohe Schuhe und bewegte sich daher etwas unbeholfen zur Tür.

„Hermine! Du siehst gut aus!" begrüßte Harry sie, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Hermine lächelte ihm flüchtig zu und drehte sich um.

„Severus? Bist du soweit, wir wollen los!" rief sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, aus dem er im nächsten Moment raus kam. Er hatte sich geweigert einen Anzug anzuziehen und darauf bestanden in einem seiner Umhänge zu gehen, nach langer Diskussion hatte Hermine schließlich zugestimmt, ihm aber dennoch eine Krawatte umgehangen.

Severus sah nicht gerade sehr glücklich über die Zusammenstellung aus und als Harry auch noch anfing, verlegen zu kichern, sah er ihn wütend an.

„Tschuldigung!" murmelte Harry kleinlaut und verkniff sich ein weiteres Grinsen, Severus funkelte ihn noch einmal böse an und schritt dann an ihm vorbei aus dem Haus. Hermine zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern und folgte ihrem Mann.

Es war zwar noch nicht kalt draußen, aber auch nicht gerade angenehm warm, es war ein einfaches herbstliches Oktoberwetter und doch wünschte sich Hermine, eine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben. Jetzt war es auch zu spät, noch mal um zukehren und eine Jacke zu holen und Severus war schon lange kein Gentleman mehr. Er würde ihr weder seinen Umhang geben noch wieder umkehren, er würde es damit abtun, dass sie schließlich selbst dran Schuld wäre. Da Hermine nicht gerade sehr scharf auf einen Streit war, beließ sie es dabei.

Lieber fror sie, als sich Severus schlechter Laune auszuliefern. Und er hatte immer verdammt schlechte Laune, wenn sie auf irgendwelche Feste gingen.

„Wieso habt ihr eigentlich einen Portschlüssel bekommen?" fragte Harry als sie von einem Wanderweg in einen Wald einbogen.

Severus antwortete nicht, wie nicht anders zu erwarten und so ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Du weißt, doch das ich damals den Unfall beim apparieren hatte" Harry nickte „Na ja, dann hat das Ministerium beschlossen mir als Sicherheit für weitere Reisen immer einen Portschlüssel zur Verfügung zu stellen!"

„Echt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, das die so etwas machen!" murmelte Harry erstaunt und Hermine wies grinsend auf Severus, der vor ihnen ging. Harrys Augen wurden größer, als er verstand was Hermine ihm damit sagen wollte, Severus hatte sich also dafür eingesetzt. Und das, obwohl er doch bei dem Ministerium so schlecht angesehen war. Aber ein Snape, der nicht seinen Willen bekam, war auch nicht gerade angenehm, also war es andererseits auch verständlich, das er ihn bekommen hatte.

Seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, bei dem Severus an Harrys Seite gekämpft hatte, hatten manche ihre Meinung über ihn geändert. Aber die meisten blieben bei der Ansicht, das Severus von Grund auf böse und verdorben war, und irgendwie machte Severus das überhaupt nichts aus.

Anscheinend mochte er es am liebsten, wenn er ignoriert wurde und seine Ruhe hatte, zuviel Rummel regte ihn nur auf, wie man es jetzt deutlich an seiner Laune erkannte.

Warum er ausgerechnet Lehrer wurde, verstand kein Mensch. Harry und Hermine blieben stehen, als sie Severus in einem Busch wühlen sahen und er schließlich einen alten vergammelten Handschuh hervorholte.

Dies war der Portschlüssel, der sie in wenigen Sekunden nach Schottland zu Ron bringen würde. Und so war es auch. Hermine berührte ihn mit der linken Hand und hielt sich vorsichtshalber mit der rechten Hand an Severus fest und schon spürte sie wie sich um sie herum alles zu drehen begann, das ihr beinahe schlecht wurde. Kurz, bevor sie meinte sich übergeben zu müssen, hielt die Drehung an und ließ sie rückwärts gegen Severus taumeln, der sie vor dem Hinfallen bewahrte. Wie Severus es immer schaffte, gerade stehen zu bleiben, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Leicht benommen öffnete sie die Augen und entdeckte als erstes Harry, der auf dem Boden saß und sich gerade seine Brille wieder aufsetzte.

„Ich hasse Portschlüssel!" murmelte dieser und raffte sich auf, Hermine bemerkte das er ziemlich bleich im Gesicht war.

„Sie haben nur keine Ahnung, wie man angenehm damit reist, Mr. Potter," feixte Severus und lächelte schadenfroh „es wäre weitaus hilfreicher, wenn Sie den Portschlüssel fixieren würden und nicht das um Sie herum."

Harry schnaubte kurz ärgerlich und klopfte sich die Klamotten ab, er hatte Hermine versprochen, sich nicht mit Severus zu streiten, obwohl er doch nie damit anfing.

„Sind wir hier richtig?" murmelte Hermine und sah sich staunend um, vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiges Schloss, auf dessen noch größeren Grundstück sie sich gerade befanden.

Severus nickte und ging auf das Schloss zu. „Meine Cousine hatte immer einen Hang dazu, äußerst nobel zu wohnen. Im Vergleich zu ihren vorigen Häusern ist das hier nichts!"

Häuser sagte Severus dazu? Haus konnte er das nennen, indem sie wohnten, aber dieses hier war eindeutig ein Schloss. Hermine hatte gelesen, das die meisten Bewohner von Schottland ein großes Grundstück hatten, aber solch ein Schloss hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen.

Wenn dort ein ganzes Königreich leben würde, würde sie es ja noch verstehen, aber wenn dort tatsächlich nur zwei Personen leben sollten, fände sie es ein wenig übertrieben.

Es war einfach riesig und die Wand war mit Unmengen von Fenstern und Türen geschmückt.

Ginger musste wirklich eine ziemlich reiche Frau sein, zwar waren für Hermines Verhältnisse die meisten Snapes nicht gerade arm und selbst Severus hatte nicht wirklich wenig Geld, aber soviel hatte er nun auch nicht. Glaubte Hermine zumindest, aber wie viel Geld er wirklich hatte, wusste sie nicht, sie hatte sich auch nie dafür interessiert. Seine Cousine lebte ihr Geld jedenfalls aus, was man deutlich an diesem Schloss sah, während Severus lieber in kleinen unauffälligeren Häusern wohnte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wieso Ron diese Frau heiratet!" murrte Harry als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten und an einer Tür klopften.

Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als auch schon die Tür aufging und sich ein Hauself vor ihnen verbeugte.

„Mister Severus Snape ist da, Guten Abend, Sir!" dann drehte er sich zu Hermine und Harry um und sah sie lange kritisch an, besonders Harry wurde lange gemustert. Schließlich fiel ihm irgendetwas ein und verbeugte sich hastig vor Hermine und Harry „oh und Misses Snape und... und Mr. Harry Potter! Rinky wird Sie sofort reinführen, Harry Potter, Sir. Rinky hat schon soviel von seinem Meister über ihn erzählt bekommen..."

Severus verzog leicht verärgert das Gesicht, als der Elf ihnen Platz machte und sie durchließ. Als sie alle drinnen waren und der Elf sie durch das Haus führte, nahm Hermine sich Harry zur Seite.

„Harry, Ron hält doch wirklich Hauselfen! Mit dem werde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden haben!"

„Hermine," Harry seufzte genervt und verdrehte die Augen „Bist du noch immer nicht über diese Belfer Sache weg gekommen?!"

Hermine schnaubte beleidigt und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte um nun neben Severus zu gehen.

„Und im übrigen heißt es B.ELFE.R!" raunzte sie und Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. In solchen Situationen war sie noch immer die alte und es war kaum zu glauben, das sie nach all den Jahren diese ganze Hauselfen Geschichte nicht aufgegeben hatte. In solchen Dingen konnte sie sehr empfindlich sein.

Sie betraten schließlich einer nach dem anderen einen großen Raum, in dem sich schon einige Gäste versammelt hatten und der Hauself verabschiedete sich eiligst.

„Sevyyy!!" rief eine auffällig hohe Stimme und eine ziemlich dünne junge Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren, stürmte auf Severus zu und drückte ihn stürmig. Harry brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus und konnte sich nur nach zwei bis drei Rippenstößen von seinem Lachanfall erholen. Neugierig ließ die Frau, eindeutig Ginger, Severus wieder los und besah sich Hermine und Harry.

„So, du bist also Severus Frau?" meinte sie lächelnd und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. „Ich bin Ginger!" Hermine schüttelte ihre Hand freundlich „Hermine" lächelte sie.

„Ronald, kommst du mal bitte?!" rief Ginger in den Raum und kurz darauf erschien ein rothaariger junger Mann, den Hermine eindeutig als Ron Weasley erkannte.

Unsicher trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück neben Harry und hinter Severus, so das sie Ron nicht als erste auffiel, sondern Severus.

„Ronald, du kennst doch sicher noch meinen Cousin Severus, oder?" Hermine konnte Rons Gesichtsausdruck zwar nicht sehen, aber sie sah ihn bildlich vor sich. Sie wusste noch zu genau, wie sehr Ron Severus gehasst hatte.

„Ja natürlich," hörte sie Ron mit gespielter Freundlichkeit sprechen „Guten Abend, Professor"

Severus nickte nur als Antwort und die beiden schüttelten sich kurz die Hand.

„Er hat seine Frau und noch einen Freund mitgebracht!" rief Ginger erfreut, sie hatte von dem Gegenseitigem Hass der beiden anscheinend nichts bemerkt.

Harry trat als erster hervor und dicht hinter ihm Hermine, man konnte deutlich sehen das es Ron die Sprache verschlagen hatte, als er Harry erkannte.

„Harry..." würgte er überrascht hervor und umarmte ihn glücklich. „Wie kommst du denn hier her?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern riss sich von Ron los und wies grinsend auf Hermine, wieder schien er sprachlos zu sein und starrte Hermine nur mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo?" murmelte sie unsicher und Ron schloss auch sie fest in die Arme.

„Bei Merlin, bist du hübsch geworden!" Hermine erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie von Ron im Arm gehalten wurde und dieser dachte nicht einmal daran sie loszulassen, bis schließlich Harry an seine Schulter tippte.

„Ron, das tut man nicht im Beisein des jeweiligen Ehepartners!" Ron ließ sie nun langsam los und lachte.

„Ach was, Ginger macht das nichts aus!"

„Ginger vielleicht nicht, aber Professor Snape hast du nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt!"

„Harry!" meinte Hermine mahnend.

Harry fing an zu lachen und auch Ron stimmte kurz mit ein, bis ihn dann die Erkenntnis traf.

„Wie?" fragte er verwirrt und sah erst von Harry zu Hermine und dann schließlich zu Severus der neben ihr stand und Ron finster anblickte.

„Hermine, das ist nicht so wie Harry es gesagt hat, oder hab ich etwas falsch verstanden?" Hermine zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, sie war sich ganz sicher gewesen, das Ron von ihrer Hochzeit wusste, schließlich hatte sie ihm eine Einladung zugeschickt. Obwohl wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, sie hatte nie eine Antwort erhalten, also konnte es durchaus möglich sein, das Ron nichts davon wusste. Aber Ginny und die anderen der Familie Weasley wussten es doch auch, irgendwas hätte doch durchsickern müssen, oder?

Ein kalter Schauer überkam sie und man merkte wie sie innerlich immer kleiner und kleiner wurde.

Es musste ein riesiger Schock für Ron sein, damit so überfallen zu werden, vor allem, da er Severus ja nie sonderlich gut leiden konnte. Und jetzt plötzlich musste er feststellen das seine beste Freundin mit ihm verheiratet war. Gerade mit jemandem, der den dreien die Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hatte und über den Ron am meisten geschimpft hatte.

Unsicher tapste Hermine von einem auf den anderen Fuß.

„Hermine..." stotterte Ron geschockt „Würdest du mir bitte deinen aktuellen Nachnamen sagen?"

Er wusste es nicht!

„Ron... du.." begann sie, brach jedoch abrupt ab, als sie im Augenwinkel wahrnahm das Severus schadenfröhlich grinste.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu grinsen gibt!" fauchte sie Severus an und drehte sich wieder zu Ron.

„Ja Ron, ich habe ihn geheiratet und ich bin glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung..." wieder vernahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln sein grinsen „_aber manchmal würde ich ihn liebend gerne auf den Mond schießen!_" Jetzt war es raus und Hermine atmete tief durch, dann sah Ron unsicher an. Dieser jedoch gab keinerlei Reaktionen von sich, einzig und allein seine rot glühenden Ohren verrieten, das er kurz vorm Platzen stand.

Das war schon immer ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen und bedeutete meist, das er etwas Blödes und Unüberlegtes anstellte, aber er schien sich in Gedanken zu maßregeln. Einige Momente lang sahen sich beide nur schweigend an, bis Ron schließlich nickte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tja, wenn du so wirklich glücklich bist," meinte er knapp und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, wobei sie ihn glücklich anlächelte „aber Gnade seiner Asche, wenn er dich einmal unglücklich macht!" Ron warf Severus noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, den dieser standhaft erwiderte und forderte sie dann auf, sich zu setzen.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob, dies jetzt ein gutes Zeichen war oder der Beginn eines langanhaltenden Streits. Wie sie Ron kannte, würde er nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, wieder darauf herumreiten und sie wusste nicht, ob Severus bei manchen seiner Wörter noch immer schadenfroh grinsen würde.

* * *

Eventuell, wenn ich genug Reviews bekomme und ich genug Freizeit habe, wird das nächste Kapitel noch vor Sylvester reingestellt. Oder auch an Sylvester.

Falls dies nicht der Fall sein sollte wünsche ich euch jetzt schon mal einen guten Rutsch!


	4. Unstimmigkeiten

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat. Im übrigen ist dies hier, die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" Aber keine Panik ihr müsst die Story nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen!

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Unstimmigkeiten

Und auf jeden Fall,

bin ich fast gar nicht in dich verliebt!

Zwischen Ron, Harry und Hermine hatte sich soweit alles geklärt. Ron hatte Hermines Einladung zur Hochzeit nicht erhalten, da die Eule sie wahrscheinlich in sein Büro gebracht hatte und dort so ziemlich alles was an Post eintraf einfach weggeworfen wurde, aus dem Grund, weil er täglich viele Beschwerden, Komplimente oder Heuler bekam. Diese alle durchzusehen, machte unnötige Arbeit, die sich Ron nicht leisten konnte.

Er arbeitete in einer Vertreterstelle des Ministeriums, ganz in der Nähe seines Hauses, in der Abteilung für Quidditch-Verwaltung. So ziemlich nach jedem Spiel, das irgendwie verloren wurde, trafen Dutzende von Beschwerden ein, die Leute abschickten, um ihren Frust irgendwo rauszulassen.

„Aber wieso hast du dich denn die ganze Zeit über nicht bei uns gemeldet?" fragte Hermine gerade und nippte an ihrem Glas mit Punsch.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, ihr wäret beide immer sehr beschäftigt. Von dir dachte ich, das du studieren wolltest und von Harry wusste ich, das er immer nur unterwegs war. Und dann eine Einladung zur Hochzeit zu schreiben, war mir auch zu blöd, da ich der Meinung war, ihr wäret mit Sicherheit sauer oder so was!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Ron ungläubig an.

„Hör mal, wir sind deine besten Freunde. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, das wir immer für dich Zeit hätten. Wir hätten dir ja geschrieben, aber es wusste keiner, wo du warst. Nicht mal deine Eltern!"

Harry nickte zustimmend und Ron sah bei dem Wort Eltern betreten zu Boden.

„Ich hatte damals einen kleinen Streit mit meinen Eltern und bin einfach abgehauen. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden!" meinte er und stand schließlich auf und entschuldigte sich damit, das er jetzt den Tisch fürs Abendessen decken müsste.

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen verwirrten Blick aus und Hermine wandte sich dann dem Gespräch von Severus und Ginger zu.

Sie waren inzwischen schon seit gut drei Stunden hier und Severus hatte sich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nur mit Ginger unterhalten und Hermine so gut es eben ging ignoriert.

Ihr war es nicht weiter aufgefallen, das sie sich ja selbst die ganze Zeit mit Ron ausgesprochen hatte, aber inzwischen machte es sich doch bemerkbar.

Sie hatte heute weder einen Kuss, noch irgendeine Umarmung bekommen, aber wahrscheinlich ging es Severus ähnlich wie ihr und er hatte sich einfach nur zu sehr in das Gespräch mit Ginger vertieft.

Kurzentschlossen lehnte sie sich schließlich zu ihm herüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" flüsterte sie ihm liebevoll ins Ohr und Severus drehte sich kurz zu ihr um.

„Nein danke, es gibt ja gleich Abendessen, dann wird auch noch mal ausgeschenkt!" meinte er abwesend und wandte sich wieder zu Ginger.

Leicht gekränkt sah sie wieder zu Harry herüber und zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. Harry lächelte und trank noch einen Schluck Punsch.

„He, Mine. Was hältst du davon, mit mir zu tanzen?" schlug er vor und Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Jetzt?" Harry nickte und Hermine warf daraufhin einen unsicheren Blick zu Severus, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte und immer noch mit Ginger redete.

Leicht säuerlich stand sie auf „Klar!" vielleicht würde Severus ja im Laufe des Abends noch auffallen, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm saß.

„Prima!" meinte Harry und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Es wurde ganz normale Musik zum Discofox gespielt und den konnte Hermine zu ihrem Glück tanzen.

„Ganz schön langweilig, den ganzen Abend nur rumzusitzen" meinte sie und sie begannen zu tanzen. (A/N: Klingt irgendwie blöd...)(B/N: Stümmt, saublöd kennt das, da ihr Mann auch ein Tanzmuffel ist)

Harry lachte „Ja und wie ich Snape kenne, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht tanzen!" Hermine lachte ebenfalls.

„Denke ich auch, zu Hause schon eher, aber hier nur über seine Leiche!"

„Oh, das ließe sich einrichten..." meinte er und setzte schnell noch ein „ja schon gut. Entschuldige" hintendran, als er Hermines warnenden Blick erkannte.

Hermine und Harry tanzten einige Zeit lang schweigend so weiter und Hermine besah sich unauffällig die Gäste, die vereinzelt tanzten oder schwatzend an einem Tisch saßen.

Hermine kannte einige vom sehen her, aber die meisten Gesichter waren ihr unbekannt. Ron hatte anscheinend nicht viele seiner Freunde eingeladen, so gesehen eigentlich gar keine. Nicht einmal seine eigene Familie.

Hermines Blick fiel rüber zu Severus, der tatsächlich noch immer nicht gemerkt hatte, das Hermine nicht mehr neben ihm saß, er war noch immer in sein Gespräch mit Ginger vertieft, zu dem sich jetzt noch ein anderer Mann gesellt hatte, den Hermine irgendwoher zu kennen schien.

„Hey, sieh nicht zu oft darüber!" meinte Harry lächelnd und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und lächelte dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht" murmelte sie und starrte auf ihre Füße.

„Einen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy sollte man nicht zu lange anstarren!" flüsterte Harry mahnend und Hermine hob entsetzt ihren Kopf.

„Du meinst, das ist Lucius Malfoy?!" (B/N: Himmel, taucht der denn überall auf?) (A/N: Jep, das hat auch einen besonderen Grund, dass er da ist. Romy hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht, danke noch mal!) rief sie entsetzt und Harry hielt ihr eilig den Mund zu.

„Sag es doch bitte noch lauter, ich glaube er hat uns noch nicht gehört!" zischte Harry wütend und zerrte sie in eine unbelichtete Ecke.

Hermine spürte das ihnen ein paar neugierige Blicke folgten, schon allein aus dem Grund, da hier jedem bekannt war, dass sie mit Harry Potter getanzt hatte und sie Severus Snapes Frau war. Wahrscheinlich würden in kürze die obskursten Gerüchte über sie existieren, aber sie wusste, das Snape sich nichts aus Gerüchten machte, also tat sie es auch nicht und Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört, Gerüchte ernst zu nehmen.

„Was tut der denn hier?!" flüsterte Hermine gedämpft und sah von Harry wieder zu Severus und Lucius rüber.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete seinen Blick ab.

„Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich, bin interessiert es mich auch nicht sonderlich. Er ist und bleibt ein..." (B/N: -tanzt aufgeregt durch die Gegend- ein Arschloch, ein Arschloch – ups, sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht!) (A/N: Macht nichts, ist mir auch schon passiert!)

„Harry!!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging mit Hermine rüber zum Getränke Büffet und füllte für Hermine und sich zwei Gläser mit Punsch.

Dankend nahm Hermine das Glas an und trank es in einem aus. Zwar vertrug sie nicht so viel Alkohol, aber das hatte sie jetzt gebraucht.

Severus hatte ihr erzählt, er würde nicht mehr mit Lucius kontaktieren und jetzt saßen sie an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich, als ob sie immer die besten Freunde gewesen wären. Lucius Malfoy hatte mit Sicherheit mal wieder die besten Gerüchte auf Lager, er war ein absolut unbeliebter Mensch und Hermine hatte schon genug damit zu tun, mit dem Ruf von Severus zu kämpfen und jetzt ruinierte dieser Mensch wieder alle Bemühungen.

Sie konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie Lucius in ihrem fünften Jahr nach Azkaban gebracht wurde, nur um es kurz darauf wieder zu verlassen. Sein Geld und seine Kontakte wogen eben mehr als sein Leben als Todesser. Er würde sich nie ändern, Severus hatte dies bereits getan, aber wie sie Lucius kannte, würde er mit diesem Gespräch wieder alles zunichte machen.

Männer, schnaubte Hermine gedanklich, immer das selbe mit denen.

„Harry, Hermine!!" rief eine hohe Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe und eine Frau mit roten langen Haaren kam auf sie zu. Hermine hatte sie auf den ersten Blick gar nicht erkannt, aber schließlich erinnerte sie sich an das immer lachende Gesicht ihrer damaligen Freundin.

„Ginny!" rief Hermine erstaunt und umarmte sie glücklich „Du hast dich aber verändert!" Ginny trug ein schwarzes enganliegendes Kleid und einen dünnen Seidenschal um den Hals. Sie war ja schon immer ziemlich hübsch gewesen, aber jetzt sah sie noch um einiges hübscher aus.

Hermine hatte sie auch schon seit Ewigkeiten mehr gesehen, sie wusste das Ginny in Hogwarts einen guten Abschluss gemacht hatte und anschließend in irgendeiner Bar gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich dachte, Ron hätte Streit mit euch" meinte Harry, als auch er sie kurz umarmt hatte. Ginny zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Ja, mit meinen Eltern zumindest. Aber Fred, George und mich, hatte er eingeladen. Aber Fred und George haben gerade heute eine Betriebsfeier für ihren Laden und können nicht kommen!"

Harry und Hermine nickten verständnisvoll und folgten Ginny an ihren Tisch, zu Hermines Leidwesen direkt gegenüber von Severus und Lucius.

„Was machst du denn sonst so?" fragte Hermine, um sich abzulenken und Ginny verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier, ihm gehört übrigens die Bar, in der ich arbeite" Ginny lachte zufrieden „und ich bin vor kurzem ausgezogen und wohne jetzt mitten in London. Ansonsten ist alles beim alten! Und was macht ihr, wie geht es Snape?"

Hermine brach in Gedanken zusammen, Bravo Ginny, das war genau die falsche Frage! _Gehen Sie nicht über Los, ziehen Sie keine 4000 Galleonen ein!_

„Momentan geht es ihm noch gut..." murrte Hermine.

„...Aber das wird sich im Laufe des Abends noch ändern!" vervollständigte Harry lachend ihren Satz, Hermine warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu, der ihm klar machte, das dies absolut kein Witz war.

Ginny schaute unsicher zwischen den beiden umher und sah dann zu Severus.

„Was.. was hat er denn getan?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Siehst du denn nicht, in wessen Gesellschaft er sich befindet?!" meinte Hermine und ihre Laune sank auf minus achtzig, während sie nach Harrys Punsch griff und sein Glas leer trank. Dieser sah erstaunt erst zu seinem Glas, dann eingeschüchtert zu Hermine und stand schließlich auf, um zwei neue Gläser zu holen.

„Also, das er sich mit Lucius unterhält, ist ja wirklich nichts neues. Das hättest du dir auch vor deiner Hochzeit denken können!" sagte Ginny abschätzend und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Hermine hatte eigentlich gar keine wirkliche Lust darüber zu reden, aber vielleicht konnte sie durch ein ordentliches Gespräch wieder normal feiern. Es war ja eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlimm.

„Ja, ich konnte es mir denken. Allerdings hatte er mir vor nicht langer Zeit gesagt, er würde sich nicht mehr mit ihm unterhalten. Allein schon, weil sein neuer Ruf, den ich ihm verschafft habe, sich wieder verabschiedet!"

Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nun hör mal, das er sich mit ihm unterhält, ist doch wohl kein Verbrechen. Außerdem musst du dir überlegen was dir wichtiger ist, euer Ruf oder eure Ehe!" Ginny zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermine seufzte schwer.

„Stimmt auch wieder..." meinte sie nur und sah rüber zu Harry, der mit drei Gläsern beladen wieder zurück zum Tisch kam und schließlich jedem ein Glas in die Hand drückte mit den Worten: „So dies mal gibt es Kürbissaft, ich habe nicht wirklich Lust auf ein Besäufnis"

Hermine lächelte und Ginny sah recht empört auf ihr Glas Kürbissaft, aber Harry duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Hermines Blick wanderte ein letztes Mal zu Severus, der sich inzwischen ein neues Glas Punsch besorgt hatte und nun gelangweilt in die Menge sah, während Ginger ihm noch immer irgendetwas erzählt.

Severus und Hermines Blick trafen sich und Hermines Herz machte einen erneuten Satz, als er ihr liebevoll zulächelte.

Sie fühlte sich fast ein bisschen ertappt, denn es schien so als wollte er sich für etwas entschuldigen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm doch noch eingefallen, das er sich nicht mit Lucius unterhalten sollte, der sich inzwischen einen neuen Sprechpartner gesucht hatte.

Und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es dieser Mann fertig brachte, sie mit nur einem Lächeln wieder zu besänftigen.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten für dieses Lächeln," murmelte Hermine nachdenklich, während Harry und Ginny sie verwirrt musterten. „Entweder tut es ihm ehrlich Leid und er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, oder aber er hat irgendetwas geplant, wahrscheinlich mit Lucius, und entschuldigt sich schon mal für das was in naher Zukunft passiert!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß und Ginny schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn!" seufzte sie.

„Das ist doch absurd!" meinte Harry nun „Er sitzt doch ganz friedlich da, so als könnte er keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun."

Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und blickte verschwörerisch zu Harry.

„Genau das ist es! Gerade weil er etwas geplant hat, sitzt er so friedlich da, überleg doch mal. Das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!"

„Hermine, du machst mir langsam echt Angst. In manchen Dingen wären du und Trelawney wirklich ein gutes Team!"

Harry mochte vielleicht so denken, aber er hatte eine Kleinigkeit übergangen, sie war ganz sicher nicht verrückt, ebenso wenig wie Severus dumm war.

Sicher hatte seine Vergangenheit als Todesser nichts Gutes an sich gehabt, aber dort hatte er gelernt zu Lügen und seine wirklichen Gefühle zu verstecken, um die zu zeigen, die Lord Voldemort sehen wollte. Ganz genauso war es doch mit Lucius, außen hin wirkte er wie der nette Kerl von nebenan, nur um denen, die er brauchte Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.

Aber Hermine würde schon noch hinter sein Geheimnis kommen, sie war sich ganz sicher, das da etwas war, was sie nicht wissen sollte.

* * *

Ich bedanke mich für alle eure Reviews, ich hab leider momentan keine Zeit um auf diese einzugehen, ihr wisst ja, der Sylvesterstress. Aber ich wollte dennoch mein Versprechen halten und das neue Kapitel reinstellen. -g-

Ich spendiere euch noch allen eine Flasche Butterbier und wünsche euch ein Frohes Neues Jahr,auf das ihr alle eure guten Vorsätze einhaltet (Bestimmt!).


	5. Von einer Dummheit zur anderen

* * *

Kapitel 5- Von einer Dummheit zur anderen

_Ich steh zwar ab und zu, einfach nur so vor deiner Tür,_

_doch im Prinzip will ich gar nichts von dir..._

Hermine hatte sich noch lange mit Ginny unterhalten, anschließend noch ein paar Runden mit Harry getanzt und sich schließlich mit Harry wieder zu Severus gesetzt.

Ron hatte in dieser Zeit tatsächlich den Tisch gedeckt und sich beim Abendessen wieder zwischen Harry und Ginger gesetzt.

„Du hast wohl Angst zuzunehmen!" meinte Hermine lächelnd zu Severus, als sie dessen Teller sah, auf dem gerade mal eine halbe Schnitte Brot mit Käse und Salat lag. Severus machte sich nicht viel aus ihrem Kommentar und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er nach seinem Kelch mit Wein griff und einen Schluck trank.

„Du weißt, das ich selten viel bei anderen Leuten esse!" murrte er und biss nicht wirklich überzeugt in sein Käsebrot.

„Ach Sevy, greif ruhig zu. Es ist schließlich genug da" rief Ginger, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Ginger war ihr ziemlich unsympathisch, sie schien keine Grenzen zwischen Anstand und Unartigkeit zu haben. Für sie gehörte alles zu ihren Gesprächen und sie schien nicht einmal zu merken, das die Leute von ihren Gesprächen nicht gerade begeistert war.

„Du weißt doch, was deine Tante gesagt hat, irgendwann brichst du noch durch, wenn du weiter so wenig isst!" Nicht zu vergessen, das Ginger eine unmöglich hohe Stimme besaß, die zu allem Überfluss noch unmöglich laut war, ganz genauso wie ihr penetrantes Lachen, welches sie den ganzen Abend schon an sich hatte.

„Sie hatte mir immer erzählt, wenn ich nichts gegessen habe Du willst doch nicht so dürr wie dein Cousin werden. Seltsamerweise hat mich das immer zum Essen gebracht. Sie müsste heute eigentlich auch noch kommen. Erst neulich hat sie uns wieder besucht..."

„Liebling, erzähl doch nachher weiter. Iss doch erst mal" stoppte Ron sie freundlich.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, wie Severus genervt die Augen verdrehte und er seinen Teller schließlich ganz von sich wegschob. Anscheinend hatte ihm das Gerede den Appetit ganz verdorben.

Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem eigenem Teller, auf dem sich eine Portion Salat befand, missmutig pickte sie die Tomaten heraus und schob sie Severus in den Mund, dieser zog nach der ersten Tomate fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du weißt, das ich keine Tomaten mag." Lächelte sie und hielt ihm die nächste hin.

„Aha und warum schippst du sie dir dann auf deinen Teller?"

„Damit du nicht verhungerst!"

Severus sah sie gespielt verärgert an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Nach dem Abendessen kamen noch ein paar Gäste hinzu unter anderem auch Professor McGonagall, die sich sofort nach ihrer Gratulation bei Ron und Ginger, neben Hermine setzte.

„Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen Hermine. Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte sie freundlich und füllte ihren Kelch mit Wein.

„Danke, mir geht es gut. Wie immer!" erwiderte sie höflich.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich hoffe doch, Severus ärgert dich nicht zuviel" meinte sie lächelnd mit einem kleinen sarkastischen Seitenblick zu Severus ,der ihr ein gespieltes Lächeln schenkte.

Hermine lachte daraufhin.

„Ach, mit dem werde ich noch fertig!" grinste sie.

„Ja, ich werde zweimal am Tag von meinen Handschellen befreit und darf mich austoben, anschließend werde ich wieder angekettet" murrte dieser und lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Hermine stieß ihm sanft in die Rippen und schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Anders wird man mit Ihnen ja nicht fertig, Severus" lachte Minerva „Ach wie läuft es eigentlich mit ihrem und Professor Rougevilles Projekt?"

Hermine, die gerade von ihrem Wein trinken wollte, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah fragend zu Severus rüber, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte und unsicher auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Was für ein Projekt denn?" fragte Hermine an McGonagall gewandt, die sie überrascht ansah.

„Hat Severus dir denn nichts davon erzählt?" meinte sie zögernd und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Severus, der gar keine Miene von sich gab.

Hermine schüttelte in einem Anflug von Wut den Kopf und sah dann abwartend von Minerva zu Severus. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und atmete tief durch, um ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, hat er nicht! Aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig!" Severus ignorierend, stand sie auf und sah zu Harry rüber, der sie verunsichert ansah. „Harry, wir wollte uns doch noch das Grundstück ansehen, kommst du?"

Harry nickte hastig und sah zu Severus, der ihn wütend anblickte. „Ja, ich komme" Eilig stand er auf und verließ mit Hermine den Raum und die beiden setzten sich draußen auf die Treppen der Veranda.

Schweigend saßen die beiden so da und sahen sich einfach nur die Gegend an, es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und man sah schon vereinzelt ein paar Sterne am Himmel. Neben ihnen am Geländer befand sich eine kleine Lampe, die Licht spendete und Hermine war ganz glücklich, das es zu dieser Jahreszeit keine Mücken gab (B/N: Die Biester mag ich auch nicht! A/N: Ich hasse sie!), allerdings war es auch nicht gerade warm.

„Hier!" meinte Harry und hing ihr seine Jacke über die Schultern „Du hättest dir besser eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen!"

Hermine lächelte dankbar und wickelte die Jacke fest um sich.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, was das sollte!" forderte er sie auf und lehnte sich etwas zurück und streckte die Beine aus.

Hermine seufzte und sah ein paar der Gäste über die Wiese spazieren gehen.

„Ach, weißt du, Severus hält es anscheinend nicht für nötig, mich über das, was er macht, zu informieren. Erst erzählt er mir nicht, das Celiè die neue Lehrerin ist und dann entschuldigt er sich und sagt aber trotzdem nicht, das er irgendein bescheuertes Projekt mit ihr macht. Was soll das!"

Harry zog seine Stirn in Falten und überdachte Hermines Worte noch einmal.

„Celiè" murmelte er vor sich hin „Du meinst Celiè Rougeville, richtig?"

Hermine nickte und sagte vorsichtshalber nichts dazu, da sie merkte wie die Tränen in ihr hochstiegen.

Wieso hatte Severus ihr nichts davon erzählt, schließlich ging diese Sache sie doch genauso etwas an.

Er wusste doch, das sie nicht sonderlich gut auf diese Person zu sprechen war und gerade deshalb hätte er wissen müssen, das sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden wollte.

Aber er hatte ihr nichts erzählt. Nicht einmal, als McGonagall das Thema angesprochen hatte, hatte er versucht, es ihr zu erklären.

Warum tat er so etwas?

Hermine war unglaublich froh, das sie Harry bei sich hatte, sie wusste nicht was sie getan hätte, wenn sie alleine mit Severus hier gewesen wäre. So hatte sie wenigstens jemanden, der bei ihr war und ihr Trost spendete.

„Weißt du, Herm," meinte Harry nach einer Weile und Hermine wandte sich zu ihm „ich denke, wenn es etwas wichtiges gewesen wäre, hätte er dir etwas davon erzählt. Ich meine, er erzählt dir ja zum Beispiel auch nicht von irgendwelchen Kindern, die ihn wieder genervt haben, weil es für ihn einfach nicht wichtig ist..."

„Doch!" unterbrach Hermine ihn bestimmt „Er erzählt mir von den Kindern, die ihm auf die Nerven gehen. Er erzählt mir von ihrer Dummheit, von Kesseln, die im Unterricht schmelzen und von Kindern, die so tollpatschig sind wie Neville!"

Harry seufzte und schwieg eine Weile. Hermine beobachtete ein paar Kinder, die einem Ball hinterher jagten und sich dabei spielend über den Boden wälzten.

Die Kinder schätzte Hermine beide auf gerade einmal sieben Jahre und wieder wurde ihr bewusst, das sie so schnell nicht ihre eigenen Kinder spielen sehen würde.

„Ach, er hat wahrscheinlich viel zu tun und zuviel im Kopf, er wird einfach nicht daran gedacht haben" versuchte es Harry wieder und Hermine beobachtete, wie der Ball der beiden Kinder vor Harrys Füße rollte und dieser ihn lächelnd wieder zu den beiden Kindern schoss.

„Ja" meinte Hermine nachdenklich „Wahrscheinlich hatte er zuviel mit dem Projekt zu tun, um mir davon zu erzählen!"

Harry schnaubte genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hermine, er hat schon lange kein Interesse mehr an Celiè, glaubst du wirklich, er würde dich mit ihr betrügen! Es wird schon eine ganz simple Erklärung haben!"

Hermine hielt den Atem an, daran hatte sie tatsächlich noch nicht gedacht, ängstlich drehte sie sich zu Harry, der sie fragend ansah.

„Glaubst du, er wurde mich betrügen?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und Harry knirschte verzweifelt mit den Zähnen. Er hatte, ohne es zu wollen, sie noch tiefer in dieses Thema reingesteigert.

„Nein, Herm. Das glaube ich nicht" beruhigend nahm er sie in den Arm „Snape ist gar nicht der Typ für so etwas und er hat mit Sicherheit aus seinem damaligen Fehler gelernt. Abgesehen davon hat Celiè nun auch gar keinen Grund mehr dazu, gute Noten kann sie schließlich nicht mehr bekommen!"

Hermine krallte sich traurig an seinem Hemd fest und schloss die Augen.

„Harry..."schluchzte sie „ich würde das echt nicht vertragen!"

Harry drückte sie fester an sich und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„Hey, du steigerst dich da in etwas rein. Mach dich nicht selbst unglücklich!" Hermine nickte langsam. Harry stand auf und zog sie mit sich.

Lächelnd wischte er ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg und legte seinen Kopf schräg.

„Denk nicht mehr dran, sprich dich mit ihm heute Abend aus! Und jetzt gehen wir erst mal tanzen!"

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und kurz bevor sie reingingen, stoppte sie ihn und gab ihm seine Jacke zurück.

Als sie die Tanzfläche betraten und anfingen zu tanzen, warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Severus rüber, der ganz und gar keine Schuldgefühle zeigte und sich fröhlich mit Minerva unterhielt.

Harry drehte mit seiner Hand, ihren Kopf zu ihm rüber so das sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Leidest du unter Amnesie?" fragte er spöttisch und Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, warf jedoch immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu Severus, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Als schließlich ein etwas langsameres Lied gespielt wurde, schmiegte Hermine sich enger an ihn und versuchte so ihre Trauer zu unterdrücken. Harry umarmte sie etwas fester und nach einigen Momenten bemerkte sie Severus Blick auf sich ruhen.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn, sie wusste genau, das er sie beobachtete, wenn auch nur, um ihr nachher Vorwürfe zu machen, aber so konnte er endlich einmal das fühlen, was sie fühlte. Diesen Schmerz und sie entschloss sich, ihn noch größer werden zu lassen.

Sie gab sich Mühe, nicht zu ihm hin zu sehen, stattdessen sah sie zu Harry und küsste ihn kurzerhand.

Es war ein spontaner Kuss und Harry war anfänglich überrascht, machte aber keinerlei anstalten, sie weg zu schieben, sondern er erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

* * *

Ein paar Reviews wären wirklich sehr nett! 


	6. Merdingen

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat. Im übrigen ist dies hier, die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" Aber keine Panik ihr müsst die Story nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen!

Vielen Dank noch für eure Reviews, momentan bin ich etwas zu in Eile um auf diese einzugehen, aber ich bekomme gerne Reviews und freue mich über jedes einzelne -g- Also dürft ihr auch gerne weiter Reviews schicken.

Viel Spaß jetzt mit dem neuen Kapitel

* * *

Kapitel 6 - Merdingen 

_Dein Foto hängt, wirklich nur zufällig hier,_

_im Prinzip will ich gar nichts von dir..._

Hermine war mit ihrer Art der Rache vollkommen zufrieden, sie war sich sicher, das Severus alles gesehen hatte und sich seine Gedanken darüber machte.

Harry hatte zwar hinterher gemeint, das dies etwas zu hart war, aber weiter geschah nichts.

Dies war schon zwei Wochen her und niemand hatte darüber gesprochen. Severus tat so, als wüsste er von nichts und Hermine behielt sich jegliche Zärtlichkeit ihm gegenüber vor.

Im Grunde war das, was sie taten, lächerlich, es gab plötzlich nur noch einen flüchtigen Abschiedskuss und gesprochen wurde nur noch das Nötigste.

Die gemeinsamen Lesestunden auf dem Sofa wurden ebenfalls eingestellt, Severus verhielt sich kühler als sonst und Hermine hielt mit.

Sie war fest entschlossen, nicht als erstes aufzugeben, obwohl sie schon nach einigen Tagen furchtbar darunter litt.

Sie hatte keinen, der da war und ihr beistand, Harry hatte zu tun und ansonsten gab es hier in der Nähe niemanden.

Obwohl sie sauer auf Severus war, liebte sie ihn noch immer und wenn er dann morgens nach Hogwarts apparierte, machte sie sich darüber Gedanken, ob er am Abend wieder kam.

Ihr Stolz war zu groß, um sich einfach bei ihm zu entschuldigen und außerdem war sie sich noch immer sicher, das er es verdient hatte. In normalen Ehen gab es keine Geheimnisse und das Celiè ein ganz wunder Punkt bei ihr war, konnte er sich auch denken. Da brauchte er sich nicht zu wundern, wenn sie plötzlich durchdrehte.

Aber er hatte sich nicht mal dafür entschuldigt oder es erklärt, er tat einfach so, als wüsste sie nichts davon.

Es war ein kühler Samstag, als Hermine sich dazu entschloss, dem ein Ende zu bereiten und Severus wieder näher zu kommen, ohne sich zu entschuldigen.

Er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte vor sich einen Kessel und experimentierte mit einigen Phiolen herum, als sie leise eintrat und ihm einen Kaffee vor die Nase stellte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf und murmelte ein überraschtes „Danke!"

Es war ein recht kleines Arbeitszimmer, das vollgestopft mit irgendwelchen Büchern war und förmlich nach Wissenschaft roch.

Überall standen irgendwelche Gläser mit Zutaten rum und Kessel gab es in allen Ecken. Es besaß so ziemlich alles, was ein Professor in Zaubertränke brauchte.

Hermine lächelte und sah zu, wie er seine Sachen zu Seite räumte und sich mit seinem Kaffee im Stuhl zurück lehnte.

Sie besah sich seine Phiolen neugierig, konnte aber nicht feststellen, was der Inhalt war und wozu er dies brauchte, schließlich lehnte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und sah ihm beim Kaffee trinken zu.

Hermine wusste, daß er schon längere Zeit daran arbeitete, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wofür er es tat. Sie machte sich auch nichts weiter draus, da er öfter die Angewohnheit hatte, tagelang mit irgendwelchen Tränken herumzuexperimentieren.

Es lag kein besonderer Sinn darin, sondern es war einfach nur ein Hobby, etwas womit er sich beschäftigte, wenn er daheim war.

„Soll das etwas besonderes werden?" fragte sie schließlich, um die Stille zu überbrücken. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und stellte seine Tasse ab.

„Ich denke schon, es ist ein Projekt." Antwortete er und beobachtete, wie sie näher an seinen Tisch kam und sich seine Skizzen ansah.

Sie wurde nicht gerade schlau aus dem, was da stand und aufgezeichnet war, es waren einige Blätter, vollgeschrieben mit seiner graziösen Handschrift, die irgendwelche Reaktionen deuteten. Auf einem weiteren Blatt entdeckte sie eine andere Handschrift, eine, wie sie die Muggelkinder in der 4. Klasse hatten, nur etwas ausgefeilter.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, von wem die Handschrift stammte, sie kannte sie ganz genau und hatte sie schon viele Male gesehen.

„Rougeville" murmelte sie abwesend und legte die Blätter wieder zurück.

„Richtig!" meinte er kühl und vermied es, sie anzusehen, stattdessen trank er von seinem Kaffee.

Hermine musste zugeben, das dies nicht das war, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war hierher gekommen, um mit ihm Frieden zu schließen und wie es der Zufall wollte, wurde das Thema auf Rougeville gelenkt.

In Gedanken ermahnte sie sich ruhig zu bleiben, denn ihr Verstand war kurz davor auszusetzen und sie dieses ganze Projekt einfach aus dem Fenster schmeißen zu lassen.

Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, damit er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ist das dass Projekt, was ihr machen sollt?" fragte sie monoton und versuchte nicht allzu gekränkt zu klingen.

Sie konnte Severus schadenfrohes Grinsen schon in Gedanken vor sich sehen, er hatte anscheinend absolut nicht die Absicht, sich wieder mit ihr zu versöhnen.

„Ganz genau!"

Hermine nickte kurz und verließ dann sein Arbeitszimmer.

Es war in dieser Situation absolut unmöglich, sich mit ihm zu vertragen, er wollte es ja nicht mal. Und sie hatte nicht vor, dies zu tolerieren, sie konnte Celiè einfach nicht leiden und die Tatsache, das er mit ihr zusammen arbeitete, brach ihr das Herz.

Als sie spürte, wie in ihr Tränen hochkamen, ergriff sie kurzerhand ihre Jacke und rannte nach draußen, um sich einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen.

Sie stand unschlüssig vor der Haustür und überlegte sich was sie tun sollte, links erstreckte sich ein langer Wanderweg und rechts befand sich ein großer Wald.

Die Leute hatten Recht, wenn sie behaupteten, sie würde mitten in der Pampa leben, denn genau das tat sie.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte sie einfach in den Wald hinein, sie musste ihren Frust einfach irgendwie abbauen.

Sie spürte, wie es langsam anfing zu regnen und dennoch rannte sie weiter, warme salzige Tränen mischten sich auf ihrer Wange mit dem kalten Regen, immer wieder wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel der Jacke ihr Gesicht trocken.

Es regnete wie aus Eimern, als sie endlich an einer Lichtung stoppte, die sie sehr gut kannte. Eine kluge Stimme in ihrem Kopf teilte ihr mit, das sie umkehren sollte, falls sie demnächst nicht mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett liegen wollte, aber wie so häufig ignorierte sie diese.

Langsam schritt sie auf die Lichtung zu und sie fühlte den unebenen Boden unter ihren Füßen, sie schluckte, da sie ganz genau wusste, auf was sie dort ging.

Knapp eine Woche nach ihrer Hochzeit war sie mit Severus hier gewesen, der die Gegend schon lange kannte, er hatte ihr so ziemlich die ganze Geschichte über diesen Ort erzählt.

_Es war ein schöner warmer Sommertag gewesen, als er mit ihr an diese Lichtung kam und plötzlich ganz verträumt aussah, er hatte sich von ihrer Hand befreit, die er die ganze Zeit lang festgehalten hatte und sich plötzlich in die Hocke gehen lassen._

_Hermine hatte ihn verwundert angesehen, aber kein Wort gesagt._

Er war wieder aufgestanden und deutete an ihm zu folgen. Irritiert war sie hinter ihm her gestiegen, wobei der Boden sehr holprig und vereinzelt auch sumpfig war.

_Als sie sich etwa in der Mitte der Lichtung befanden, drehte er sich lächelnd zu ihr um._

„_Was fühlst du wenn du hier über den Boden gehst?" hatte er gefragt und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixiert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er hören wollte und so hatte sie die Schultern gezuckt und gemeint „Er ist holprig, schlimmer als auf einem Acker, allerdings ist es zum teil fester Boden... wieso?"_

_Ein süffisantes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das sie aus ihrer Schulzeit noch zu gut kannte, es hieß in diesem Fall soviel wie Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt! ._

_Hermine verzog das Gesicht und er zog sie zu sich heran und nahm sie in den Arm._

„_Wir stehen gerade sozusagen in der Mitte eines kleinen alten Dorfes!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und grinste._

_Sie zog ungläubig die Stirn in Falten und sah sich um. Es war eine normale Lichtung, mit unebenem Boden, ziemlich hohen Gras und ein paar seltsamen Geräten am Rande, die den Muggeln gehörten._

„_Wie meinst du das?" hatte sie gefragt und ihn angesehen. Er hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie angelächelt._

„_Vor einigen Jahren, stand hier mal ein Dorf, mit vielen Einwohnern." begann er und ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen „Damals wütete gerade die Pest hier und da diese sich schnell verbreitete, beschloss man, um andere zu schützen, dieses Dorf samt Einwohner zu verbrennen!"_

_Hermine war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, während er wie immer nur gelächelt hatte. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung, ein ganzes Dorf mit den Einwohnern einem Feuer auszusetzen._

„_Aber was war mit denen, die nicht infiziert waren?"_

_Severus hatte ungerührt mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie von der Lichtung geführt._

„_Alle mit verbrannt, man wusste ja schließlich nicht, ob sie die Pest nicht auch schon in sich trugen. Ich glaube, ich habe auch noch irgendwo einen Zeitungsartikel davon.." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr._

_Als sie schon wieder zu Hause gewesen waren, war Hermine noch immer in Gedanken bei dieser Erzählung._

„_Severus, wie hieß das Dorf?" hatte sie nach einiger Zeit gefragt und er hatte verwirrt von seinem Buch aufgesehen und etwas überlegt._

„_Merdingen!"_

Hermine liefen wieder Tränen die Wange runter, als sie sich auf einem großen Stein niederließ. Die Wiese war nicht mehr so hoch wie im Sommer, sondern eher matschig und noch eine Spur sumpfiger.

Es war unheimlich an einem Ort zu sitzen, auf dem vor Hunderten von Jahren mal eine schreckliche Krankheit getobt hatte, welche die Dorfbewohner dazu gebracht hatte, sich selbst verbrennen zu lassen.

Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie hier am besten nachdenken und hier würde man sie auch am wenigsten vermuten.

Obwohl, wer würde sie schon suchen? Severus ganz bestimmt nicht, der war mit Sicherheit froh, sie nicht um sich zu haben.

Wieso tat er ihr so etwas an? Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zu verteidigen oder sie wenigstens zu beruhigen.

Sie hatte den ersten Schritt wieder nach vorne gemacht und er tat mal wieder zwei Schritte zurück. Ganz so, als hätte ihre Liebe nie existiert.

Hermine hatte nie geahnt, wie weh es tat, auf diese Art und Weise verletzt zu werden. Sie schluchzte laut und wusste, sie hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen, selbst wenn sie es wollte.

Abwesend sah sie hinauf zum Himmel, als der Regen langsam schwächer wurde und ihre Klamotten schon völlig durchnässt waren, es begann bereits zu dämmern und sie fror inzwischen erbärmlich.

Dies war ihr jedoch vollkommen egal, die Kälte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zustand, in welchem sie sich gerade befand, das letzte, was sie tun würde, wäre nach Hause zu gehen.

Zurück in die Höhle des Löwens, genauso gut könnte sie sich ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln.

Nein, komme was wolle, sie blieb hier!

Vielleicht fällt es ihm irgendwann auf, das ich fehle! Vielleicht ist er mich auch schon am suchen! hoffte sie insgeheim und streckte sich kurz, um ihren Knochen eine halbwegs angenehme Sitzposition zu verschaffen.


	7. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat. Im übrigen ist dies hier, die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" Aber keine Panik ihr müsst die Story nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen!

Hat jetzt doch etwas länger gedauert. Dafür kann aber keiner was außer mir. Ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren und obwohl ich das Kapitel schon lange hier liegen hatte kam ich einfach nicht dazu es zu posten. Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich hatte erst mal zwei Wochen Praktikum dann ein paar Wochen mit nur Arbeiten und schließlich noch Projekttage. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich mal ranhalten meine Storys zu updaten.

Mirija: Ich bin unschuldig, hat sich Sev sicher alles selbst zuzuschreiben... oder vielleicht auch nicht?

Karin: Tja das war zwar nicht wirklich schnell... aber immerhin...

Noel McKey: Ja ich kann das auch sehr gut nachvollziehen. Gibt tatsächlich viel zu viele auf der Welt die nicht sagen was sie fühlen und so alles zerstören. Aber hoffen wir einfach mal das beste für Herm und Sev. Muss ja nicht alles so übel ausgehen wie im richtigen leben...

Nifilwen: Ja ich denke schon das es eine Versöhnung geben wird... nur wann. Das ist die Frage!

Bettina: Das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Auf die Stadt kam ich weil sie wirklich existiert hat. Ich bin an diesem Platz vor ein paar Jahren gewesen, das liegt mitten im Wald und der Boden ist tatsächlich so wie ich beschrieben hab. Also das ist schon ziemlich unheimlich wenn man darüber geht.

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben

_Eigentlich bist du mir egal,_

_eigentlich bist du nicht mein Typ..._

Hermine saß nun schon seit einigen Stunden dort im Regen, der einfach nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Es war bereits schon ziemlich düster geworden und obwohl sie keinen Zauberstab dabei hatte, fühlte sie keine Angst, nur eine bittere Leere.

Ihre Klamotten waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Es musste lächerlich aussehen, wie sie da auf dem Stein saß, sie hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und mit ihren Armen umschlungen, während sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie stützte und ihr die Haare störend ständig ins Gesicht fielen.

Wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört zu schluchzen, aber dafür tat ihr Hals nun weh und ihre Nase lief ununterbrochen, sie war sich sicher, das sie keine Stimme mehr besaß, sondern nur noch ein heisernes Krächzen.

„Mine, das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben..." flüsterte sie vor sich hin und starrte regungslos geradeaus. „Wieso hast du nur den Hang dazu, dich in Männer zu verlieben, die dich ohnehin unglücklich machen?"

Und schon wieder rann ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht, sie fühlte sich brennend heiß an, was mit Sicherheit nur daran lag, dass ihr Gesicht so kalt war.

Ihre Augen brannten ebenfalls und waren feuerrot, aber niemals würde sie aus freien Stücken aufstehen und wieder heimgehen. Severus würde sie sicherlich nicht vermissen und wilde Partys mit seiner Celiè feiern...

Wut stieg in ihr hoch, sie wusste genau was Harry ihr jetzt raten würde, aber sie wusste auch ebenso, das sie es nicht durchhalten würde.

„_Kein Mann ist deine Tränen wert"_ würde er sagen _„Spiel nicht die gekränkte, bleib am Leben, ihn zu ärgern!"_

Dies wären seine Worte, er war einfach eine Kämpfernatur, die nie aufgab, Hermine konnte sich leider nicht dazu zählen, sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu.

Abgesehen davon, war Harry nicht da, ebenso wenig wie sonst irgendjemand. Sie war alleine, ganz alleine irgendwo draußen, bei miserablen Wetter an einem unheimlichen Ort, an welchem sie nie jemand finden würde.

Ihre Knochen taten schon seit längerem weh vom vielen sitzen und sich nicht bewegen, aber Hermine hatte nicht die Absicht dies zu ändern.

Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr.

Sie müsste einfach aufstehen und abhauen und nie wieder zurück kehren. Wer würde sie schon vermissen! Allenfalls Harry, niemand sonst. Einfach nur aufstehen und losgehen, alle Probleme hinter sich lassen und irgendwo, weit weg, ganz von vorne anfangen.

Ja, ein schönes neues Leben beginnen... Hermine schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Nein, dein Mann hat nicht einmal bestätigt, fremdzugehen und du denkst schon ans auswandern! Werd gefälligst vernünftig! Flüchten kannst du immer noch!"

Sie seufzte und überlegte sich, nun aufzustehen und wieder zurück zu gehen, doch irgendetwas ließ sie nicht los, ließ sie einfach da sitzen.

Hermine wollte nicht zurück, aber sie musste. Sie konnte schließlich nicht für immer hier sitzen bleiben, denn wirklich bequem war dieser Stein nicht gerade.

Oder aber sie stand auf und ging in eine andere Richtung, sie konnte irgendwohin apparieren.. aber nein, das konnte man zurück verfolgen.

Dann würde sie eben als einfacher Muggel sich an der nächsten Telefonzelle ein Taxi bestellen und zum Flughafen fahren, von dort aus würde sie...

„Hermine!"

... sich ein Ticket kaufen und nach Neuseeland oder Südamerika reisen. Nach einiger Zeit würde sie dort einen netten und hübschen Mann kennen lernen und...

„Hermineee!"

Fluchend sah sie auf und wischte sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Eine besorgte Frauenstimme rief sie, zweifellos Ginny.

Hermines Herz macht einen Satz, Ginny kannte sich in dieser Gegend absolut nicht aus, also musste sie jemanden bei sich haben der ihr den Weg zeigte. Wer konnte es anders sein, als Severus?

Und tatsächlich, da sah sie zwei Leute mit leuchtenden Zauberstäben den Weg zur Lichtung einbiegen.

Aber hatte sie nicht eben noch beschlossen, einfach abzuhauen?

Wieder ertönten Ginnys Rufe, aber Hermine rührte sich nicht. Sie waren nun ganz nah, aber Hermine konnte man im Dämmerlicht nur mit viel Mühe erkennen, sie mussten sie erst einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab beleuchten und das war bisher noch nicht geschehen.

Sie konnte sogar Severus flüsternde Stimme hören, so nah waren sie.

Geht weiter! flehte sie in Gedanken und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu atmen und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sie würde nicht mit ihnen zurück gehen, sie würde sich nicht von ihm betrügen lassen, es würde gar nicht so weit kommen und dies hing alles nur davon ab, ob sie sie bemerkten oder nicht.

Hermine schien irgendwie kein großes Glück zu haben, denn zu allem Überfluss hörte der Regen so langsam auf und man konnte Geräusche leichter bemerken.

Sie hörte Severus seufzen und er leuchtete noch einmal alle Seiten ab, bis er dann auf ihr plötzlich innehielt und angestrengt in ihre Richtung starrte.

Verdammt... Hermine steh auf und lauf weg! rief sie sich gedanklich zur Ordnung, aber sie blieb sitzen. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht aufzustehen, es ging nicht.

„Hermine?" fragte Severus und Ginny drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und stierte ebenfalls in Hermines Richtung.

Wieder kam Panik in ihr hoch und wieder rief ihr Gedächtnis, sie solle weg laufen, einfach abhauen, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht.

Selbst als Severus langsam auf sie zu ging, kam noch immer keine Reaktion von ihr. Er stand nun ganz nah vor ihr und streckte seine Hand aus, während Hermine sich noch immer nicht bewegte und stumm vor sich, auf seine Jacke, starrte.

Eine ganze Weile lang standen sie so vor einander, bis er sich schließlich in die Hocke, neben sie, sinken ließ.

„Was hast du?" fragte er leise, so das nur sie es hören konnte. Hermine spürte, wie er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und in ihr stieg wieder eine wohlige Wärme auf, die sie bei ihm immer spürte.

Sie antwortete nicht auf seine Frage und er nahm nach einiger Zeit ihre Hände und zog sie mit sich hoch.

Ihre Knochen krachten, als sie hochgezogen wurde und Severus sah sie kopfschüttelnd und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Meine Güte, wie lange hast du hier gesessen?" fragte er, um die Anspannung zu überbrücken, aber wieder ließ sie seine Frage offen stehen und sich stumm von ihm nach Hause bringen.

Einfach abhauen... rief ihr Inneres, als sie mit einem Bademantel, einer Decke, einer Tasse Kakao und Severus auf dem Sofa saß.

Ginny hatte sich sofort verabschiedet, als sie zu Hause ankamen und Hermine hatte auf dem Weg erfahren, das Ginny sie eigentlich besuchen wollte und mit Severus einige Stunden lang auf sie gewartet hatte.

Hermine hatte bisher noch immer kein Wort gesprochen, sondern sich von Severus alles nötige geben lassen und nun saßen sie stumm auf dem Sofa.

„Süße" begann Severus nach einiger Zeit und sah sie reumütig an „es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir etwas von dem Projekt sagen sollen... aber ich hatte einfach gedacht, du würdest mir nicht glauben..."

Hermine sah ihn ausdruckslos an und stellte ihren Kakao auf den kleine Wohnzimmertisch vor sich.

„Severus!" unterbrach sie ihn kühl und er sah sie verwirrt an „hast du Albus wegen dem Job gefragt?"

Sie konnte seine Überraschung in seinen Augen ablesen, als er anfing zu überlegen. Sie wollte nichts mehr über das Thema Celiè wissen, vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich harmlos, aber sie nahm sich vor, sich davon nicht mehr die Laune verderben zu lassen.

„Ja hab ich... er meinte, er hätte leider nichts mehr frei. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja in Hogsmeade etwas!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf und lehnte sich seufzend im Sofa zurück. Also müsste sie sich wohl weiter in diesem Haus langweilen, sie war davon überzeugt, das es ihr schon etwas besser gehen würde, wenn sie nur wenigstens etwas zu tun hätte.

Severus legte mitfühlend seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Wir finden schon noch was!"

Er sah sie amüsiert an, als sie anfing zu kichern und sich von ihm weg drehte.

„Hör auf das kitzelt!" meinte sie anklagend und bemühte sich ernst zu wirken, es war nicht die richtige Situation, um zu lachen, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er beugt sich wieder lächelnd über sie und flüsterte ihr erneut etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich.."

Hermine musste wieder lachen, hielt jedoch kurz inne und sah ihn traurig an, während er sie lächelnd unter sich aufs Sofa drückte und mit seinem Zauberstab das Zimmer verdunkelte.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen und ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg.

Da Severus das Licht verdunkelt hatte, konnte sie nur seine Umrisse erkennen, die über ihr waren und noch immer lächelten.

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich und er schließlich ihren Bademantel öffnete und die Decke um sie beide legte.

Nervös atmend sah sie weiter zu ihm auf und küsste ihn dann, es waren viel mehr Gefühle dabei im Spiel, als bei dem Kuss mit Harry. Sie liebte seine sanften Küsse und spürte immer wieder, wie ihre ganze Liebe durch ihren Körper flutete und sie willenlos machte.

Er löste sich kurze Zeit später wieder von ihr und bemerkte, dass das Sofa nicht wirklich der beste Platz war und so hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett niederließ und ihr küssend die restlichen Klamotten raubte, ehe er sich selbst auszog und sich über sie beugte.

„Ich liebe nur dich, Hermine!" flüsterte er, als er sie küsste und sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Sie merkte, wie gut ihr das tat, was er sagte und sie sich sogar ein Lächeln abringen konnte.

Seufzend registrierte sie seine Küsse, die sich von ihrem Mund immer weiter runter zogen und schließlich an ihrer Brust halt machten und sie mit seiner Zunge umkreiste. Derweil wanderten seine Finger zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, an der er sie kurz hielt und dann mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.

Sie stöhnte kurz und leise, als sie seinen Finger spürte und ihr Becken hob sich ihm wie von selbst entgegen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie knabberte vor Lust an ihrer Lippe.

„Severus.." flüsterte sie und sein Finger bewegte sich sanft in ihr.

Hermines Becken bewegte sich wieder nach oben und streifte seine Männlichkeit, als sein Finger sie massierte und sie hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einsog und mit seine andere Hand über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Ihre Beine zitterten vor Erregung und Anspannung und auch er konnte sich nur zwingend zurück halten.

Hermines Atem wurde immer heftiger und schneller, ebenso wie Severus und so ließ er nach kurzer Zeit seinen Finger wieder entgleiten und sie spürte, wie stattdessen die harte Spitze seines Geschlechts zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt.

Severus stöhnte laut auf, als Hermine ihn an sich zog und er so in sie eindrang und sie seufzte wieder, während er langsam begann, sich rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen, nicht hart sondern sanft und nach wenigen Minuten auch fordernd.

Das Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln drohte sie zu zerreißen, als er jedes Mal vor ihrem Höhepunkt stoppte und mit langsamen Stößen fortfuhr.

Sie stöhnte lauter und lustvoller, was ihn dazu brachte, jegliche Beherrschung abzulegen und wieder härter in sie zu stoßen und sie schließlich beiden dem Höhepunkt entgegen zu bringen.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich neben sie fallen und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine spürte noch immer dieses wohlige Gefühl in sich, auch später noch, als er längst eingeschlafen war. (B/N: Männer! Da versucht man böse auf sie zu sein, und dann sowas! Obwohl, solch ein Ende wünscht sich doch eigentlich jede Frau, gell!)


	8. Unerwarteter Besuch

Copyright: Alle Charaktere sind von J.K Rowling, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Angel-of-Mystic, die sich als Beta hier durchgewurschtelt hat und meine Fehler verbessert –wink- (ja, auch ich bin nicht perfekt). Und noch ein Danke an meine Eltern, die sich bis auf die Knochen verprügeln und ich so einige Streitgespräche abschauen kann.. ich hoffe das geht nicht ewig so.

Summary: Hier geht es um Herm und Sev... wie immer. Die beiden haben geheiratet und herm stellt sich die Frage ob ihr Ehemann wirklich die Treue einhält, die er ihr geschworen hat. Im übrigen ist dies hier, die nicht-ganz Fortsetzung von "Die zweite Vergangenheit" Aber keine Panik ihr müsst die Story nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen!

* * *

Kapitel 8 - Unerwarteter Besuch

_Und auf jeden Fall,  
bin ich gar nicht in dich verliebt..._

Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem lauten Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür geweckt.  
Severus war schon vor einigen Stunden gegangen und Hermine hatte sich noch einmal hingelegt, wie zu erwarten ging es ihr heute nicht wirklich gut.

Der Regen hatte ihr eine scheußliche Erkältung zugefügt und sie hatte starke Kreuzschmerzen und Muskelkater, wahrscheinlich vom Sitzen.  
Müde stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Bademantel, den sie sich hastig umband und noch etwas verschlafen die Tür öffnete.

„Was... oh Professor Dumbledore!" rief sie erstaunt und war mit einem Mal total wach, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es theoretisch niemand sonst hätte sein können, die meisten benutzten die Tür und für jemanden aus Hogwarts war nun einmal die Kaminreise praktischer.  
Er sah sie sanft lächelnd an und Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Hermine.." begann er und sah sie gespielt mahnend an „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das du mich Albus nennen kannst, ich lege nicht soviel Wert auf solche Höflichkeiten!"  
Hermine lachte kurz und wurde sich bewusst, dass er noch immer an der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers stand, hastig zog sie sich Pantoffeln an und führte ihn in die Küche.

Sie forderte ihn auf sich zu setzen und holte zwei Tassen Kaffee und eine Schüssel mit Süßigkeiten. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, das man bei seinem Besuch immer welche im Haus haben sollte und sie bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass er schon begeistert mit seiner Hand drin rum wühlte.  
„Was führt Sie... dich denn überhaupt zu mir?" fragte sie nach einer Weile gespannt und er sah nickend hoch.

„Ja richtig... ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht wecken, aber ich hatte mir erhofft, dass ich Severus noch hier antreffen würde, da er ja die ersten Stunden heute frei hat und sie für das Projekt nutzen wollte. Ich dachte, sie würden vielleicht hier arbeiten, aber die Zaubertrankklasse ist wohl doch am geeignetsten" Er schob sich lächelnd ein Bonbon in den Mund und faltete seine Hände zusammen. Hermines Blick hatte sich verdunkelt, wieso wusste sie mal wieder nichts davon, dass Severus die ersten Stunden heute frei hatte?

Aber gut, sie wollte ja auch gestern nichts mehr von dem Thema wissen, wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb nichts gesagt.  
„Und inzwischen kam ich zu dem Entschluss, das wir uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben" beendete er seinen Bericht und Hermine musste daraufhin lachen, Albus war immer wieder ein angenehmer Besucher, nicht anspruchsvoll und man musste selbst nicht viel erzählen, da er schon redete.

Er wusste eigentlich immer Themen, die gerade von dem ablenkten, was einen belastete, auch wenn man nicht wusste, ob er das mit Absicht tat oder es unbewusst war.  
„Was wolltest du denn von Severus?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und schielte über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Oh ich wollte mir eigentlich zeigen lassen, wie weit er mit diesem Projekt ist, es ist recht wichtig und ich wollte sehen, ob es bis Weihnachten brauchbar ist!" Er warf ihr einen lächelnden und zugleich vielsagenden Blick zu und tat dann wieder vollkommen uninteressiert.  
Hermine hielt geistesabwesend ihre Tasse in der Hand und dachte darüber nach. Albus hielt es für wichtig und sie machte Severus eine Szene, sobald er daran arbeitete, wie dumm sie doch war.  
Es hätte doch eigentlich schon bei ihr klingeln müssen, als Minerva danach gefragt hatte. Alle seine Kollegen in Hogwarts wussten davon, da hatte er es sich sicherlich nicht selbst ausgesucht, dieses Projekt zu machen.

Sie seufzte gequält und sah wieder zu Albus, der seine Stirn fragend hochzog, sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.  
„Sag mal" meinte er schließlich während er nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bonbons rührte „Möchtest du nicht irgendwann wieder arbeiten gehen, ich kann mir denken, dass es hier nicht sonderlich spannend ist, oder?"  
Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Aber gerade deswegen hat Severus dich doch danach gefragt"  
Albus lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„So. Und was habe ich gesagt?"

Hermine kam das alles etwas seltsam vor, aber sie beschloss sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, vielleicht wurde er einfach nur alt und vergaß Dinge, die für ihn nicht wirklich von Bedeutung waren.  
„In Hogwarts ist momentan nichts frei!"  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, hörte jedoch abrupt auf, als er Hermines ernstes Gesicht sah.  
„Er weiß ganz genau, das wir eine Aushilfe in der Bibliothek brauchen, da müsste er nicht einmal fragen."  
„Er hat mich belogen!" sagte Hermine kurz und ausdruckslos.  
In Gedanken nahm sie sofort alle Entschuldigungen und Vorwürfe, die sie sich gemacht hatte wieder zurück und holte die schlimmsten Beschimpfungen wieder hervor.  
Albus legte eine Hand auf ihre und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, seltsamer weise wusste er mal wieder ganz genau was Sache war.

„Er meinte es mit Sicherheit nicht böse, vielleicht dachte er, das dies nicht der richtige Beruf für dich wäre" lächelte er sanft. Hermine warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und stand auf.  
„Nein!" sie schüttelte zur Betonung den Kopf und fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, „er wusste, dass ich das gerne gemacht hätte und er wusste, dass ich jeden Job in Hogwarts angenommen hätte!"  
Albus nickte traurig und seine Augen sahen sie mitfühlend an.  
„Er wird einen anderen Grund haben, ich glaube einfach nicht, das er dich betrügt. Er liebt dich doch und bei allem Respekt, er ist nicht gerade der Typ für sowas"  
Unwillkürlich wurde sie an die letzte Nacht erinnert, ja sie hatte ihre eigene Liebe gespürt, aber Severus?  
Es war schwer zu unterscheiden was Liebe und was Lust war, beides lag nah beieinander und doch manchmal weit entfernt.

Nein, daraus konnte sie keine Schlüsse ziehen. Sie musste ihn weiterhin beobachten, bis sie die nötigen Beweise hatte und dann würde sie ihm alles vorwerfen, jeden seiner Fehler würde sie ihm vor die Füße spucken.  
Aber dafür musste sie schleichen und die Nachtigall genau kommen hören, was blieb ihr denn auch anderes übrig. Natürlich konnte sie zu ihren Eltern ziehen und ihn einfach gewinnen lassen, doch das war nicht das richtige. Wenn sie litt, sollte auch er leiden, sie würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.  
Überrascht, wie viel Slytherin auf sie abgefärbt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder hin und hielt sich unbewusst das Kreuz.  
„Lass mich raten" meinte Albus und las es an ihrem süffisanten Lächeln ab „Du möchtest den Job auf Hogwarts, aber möglichst ohne Severus Wissen"

Hermine nickte grinsend und Albus griff noch mal nach einem Bonbon und stand auf.  
„In zwei Wochen kannst du anfangen, früher ist leider nicht möglich" meinte er nachdenklich und schüttelte ihr die Hand „Ich muss jetzt aber wieder los. Und Hermine, überleg dir deinen Plan doch noch mal" Mit einer Hand voll Flohpulver und einem leisen Puff war er durch ihren Kamin verschwunden.  
Hermine seufzte und ließ sich lächelnd auf dem Sofa nieder. Ein Jammer, dass es nicht früher ging, aber immerhin etwas.  
Sie hatte in Kürze einen Job und eigenes Einkommen und sie würde dafür Sorgen, das Severus nichts ahnte.

Sie würde ihm ganz einfach die fürsorgliche Ehefrau vorspielen und ganz Slytherintypisch ihren eigenen Plan verfolgen.  
Lächelnd sah sie auf ihre Uhr und setzte sich hastig auf. In vier Stunden würde er heute heimkommen, also hatte sie nur noch vier Stunden, um das Haus perfekt aufzuräumen und zu säubern und das Essen zu machen.  
Ja, er sollte sich hier wohl fühlen und glauben es wäre alles in Ordnung. Was war sein Lieblingsessen? Plumpudding! Genau das würde sie kochen.

Innerhalb von drei ½ Stunden hatte sie das Haus geputzt (ohne Zauberstab, das war ordentlicher), die Wäsche gewaschen, mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert (das nahm schon mal gut eine Stunde in Anspruch), sich fertig gemacht und bereits die Zutaten für das Essen herausgesucht.  
„Wein!" rief sie fröhlich und griff in einem Schrank nach einer Weinflasche, sie wusste, dass er Wein zu warmen Mahlzeiten genauso liebte wie Kaffee zu kalten Mahlzeiten.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer nur schnell ein Rennfahrersüppchen gekocht und war dann ins Bett gegangen, dieses Mal sollte es anders werden, wieder ganz normal.  
Ganz so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre und er würde sich freuen, dass sie dachte, es wäre wieder alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht würde er unvorsichtiger werden oder vielleicht auch noch vorsichtiger.  
Egal, sie musste es riskieren.  
Mit neuem Mut begann sie das Essen zu kochen und hatte den Tisch perfekt gedeckt, als er schon schlecht gelaunt im Kamin auftauchte und sich die Kleidung abklopfte.  
„Hi Schatz!" rief sie, kam zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und ließ sich dann zum Esstisch ziehen.

„Rate mal, was es heute gibt!" meinte sie lächelnd, drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dem Geruch nach, würde ich sagen Plumpudding" murmelte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, Hermine strahlte und hielt ihm seinen Teller unter die Nase.

„Ganz genau!" grinsend setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und reichte ihm die Weinflasche zum öffnen. Er war ganz offensichtlich von nichts überrascht und dachte sich wohl seinen Teil. Vor Rons Hochzeit, war eigentlich jedes Essen so abgelaufen. Das es jetzt plötzlich wieder so anfing freute ihn wohl.  
Tonlos öffnete er die Weinflasche und schenkte erst ihr ein und danach sich selbst.

Schweigend aßen sie beide, Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte, normalerweise redeten sie immer über seinen vergangenen Arbeitstag, aber da dieser mit Celiè verbunden war und das unweigerlich zu Streit führte, entschied sie sich gegen das Thema.  
„Schmeckt es?" fragte sie nach einer Weile um die Stille zu übertönen.  
Er sah kurz auf und lächelte.  
„Natürlich!"  
Hermine lächelte ebenfalls, allerdings musste sie sich große Mühe geben damit ihr Lächeln nicht ganz so falsch aussah und er nicht den Braten roch. „So, ich muss jetzt noch ein wenig Papierkram erledigen, also sei mir nicht böse, das ich nur eine Portion gegessen habe, ja?" Hermine nickte kurz, er stand auf leerte seinen Wein und verzog sich dann in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
„Das lief ja gar nicht mal so schlecht" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und räumte den Tisch ab. Er würde sich noch schwer wundern.  
Der Job auf Hogwarts würde ihr das kleine Detektiv Spiel wesentlich erleichtern.


	9. Alles was schief gehen kann

Kapitel 9 – Alles was schief gehen kann...

_du bist nur Luft für mich,_

_ganz unwichtig_

Hermine erwachte am Morgen ziemlich spät, Severus war wie immer schon in Hogwarts und Hermine hatte es einfach nicht geschafft aufzustehen. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut, was wahrscheinlich an der Grippe lag, die noch immer in ihr steckte.

Die letzte Woche hatte sie komplett flach gelegen und jetzt erholte sie sich nur sehr schwer, es ging ihr zwar schon besser, aber inzwischen plagte sie die Übelkeit und ziemliche Kreuzschmerzen.

Seufzend stieg sie aus dem Bett, wobei sie erneut eine Woge der Übelkeit überkam, es war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen bei dem schlechten Wetter draußen zu bleiben. Das hatte sie nun davon, wahrscheinlich hatte sich ihre normale Erkältung in eine Magen-Darm Grippe umgewandelt.

Sie schnaubte kurz verärgert, als sie in den Spiegel blickte und ein blasses und erschöpftes Gesicht vor sich sah. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nächste Woche, wenn sie ihren Dienst auf Hogwarts begann, absagen müssen, da sie sonst nur alle anstecken würde.

„Alles was schief gehen kann, wird auch schief gehen!" murmelte sie und prompt fiel ihr die Cremedose aus der Hand und ins Waschbecken. „Verfluchter Murphy!"

Trotz Murphys Gesetz hatte sie es innerhalb von 15 Minuten geschafft mürrisch am Küchentisch zu sitzen und Kaffee zu trinken.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Schachtel Zigaretten, die neben der Kaffeekanne lag. Weder Severus noch sie rauchten, aber gestern, als sie ziellos durch die Gegend gewandert war, hatte sie aus purer Langeweile eine Schachtel gezogen.

Sie hatte nicht vor Raucher zu werden, aber trotzdem beruhigte sie eine Zigarette ein wenig, zwar war der Geschmack alles andere als lecker, aber bittere Medizin schmeckte ja auch nicht.

Sie griff in die Schachtel, nahm eine Zigarette heraus und zündete sie sich an.

Als sie das gestern gemacht hatte, hatte sie anschließend zwei Stunden lang alle Fenster offen gehabt, Severus hasste solche Gerüche und sie selbst fand es eigentlich auch nicht gerade angenehm.

Heute würde sie das wohl wieder tun müssen, aber sie war ja auch selbst dran Schuld.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Zug und sofort packte sie ein heftiger Hustenreiz, der sie gleichzeitig würgen ließ. Ihr war noch immer leicht übel und die Zigarette machte es nicht gerade besser. Entschlossen stand sie auf und warf sie aus dem Fenster.

So schnell würde sie sicher keine mehr anrühren, dachte sie jetzt noch, aber sie wusste auch dass sie es spätestens in ein paar Tagen oder vielleicht schon Stunden wieder probieren würde.

Gelangweilt beschäftigte sie sich mit ein paar Hausarbeiten, um sich abzulenken. Nächste Woche hatte diese Langeweile endlich ein Ende und vielleicht verschaffte sie sich auch etwas Klarheit mit Severus.

Einige Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür, Hermine legte ihr Bügeleisen zur Seite und öffnete.

Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie gehofft, es sei Harry, von dem sie nun schon längere Zeit nichts mehr gehört hatte, jedoch wurde sie von einer durchnässten Ginny überrascht.

"Verdammtes Wetter" murrte diese zur Begrüßung.

"Dir auch Hallo!" lächelte Hermine und ließ sie eintreten. Ginny trat an ihr vorbei und ging direkt in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ.

Hermine folgte ihr kurze Zeit später.

"Möchtest du was trinken? Kaffee oder Saft?"

Ginny schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Nee, lass mal. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur mal nach deinem Wohlergehen erkundigen."

Hermine lachte kurz und setzte sich neben die Freundin aufs Sofa.

"Alles bestens wie immer. Hab mich etwas von meiner Erkältung erholt, aber richtig gut ist es noch nicht. Na ja wird schon!"

Ginny nickte fröhlich.

"Das ist schön... Aber eigentlich meinte ich mehr dein seelisches Wohlergehen." Einige Momente lang herrschte Schweigen, verunsichert zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. "Also... mir geht es gut..." murmelte sie, selbst nicht davon überzeugt, vor sich hin "Übrigens, ich fange demnächst wieder in Hogwarts an."

Ginny hob angesichts des plötzlichen Themawechsels eine Augenbraue, ließ sich aber trotzdem darauf ein, anscheinend hatte Hermine keine große Lust darüber zu sprechen.

Aber locker lassen würde sie deshalb noch lange nicht.

"Wow, das ist toll. Dann siehst du Severus ja öfter!" rief Ginny begeistert und an Hermines Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.

Stumm nickte sie und starrte in eine andere Richtung.

"Ähm..." machte Hermine nach einiger Zeit der Stille "Hast du noch mal was von Harry gehört?"

Ein erneuter Themenwechsel, aber auch diesmal hatte Ginny einen passenden Spruch parat.

"Du meinst nach eurem Fiasko auf Rons Hochzeit! Nö!"

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen als sie Ginnys Grinsen sah.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn nicht verschreckt..." murmelte Hermine leise und schaute betroffen auf ihre Füße.

Ginny gab ein schadenfrohes Lachen von sich und klopfte Hermine aufmunternd auf die Schultern.

"Ach was, der fängt sich schon wieder!"

Hermine nickte wieder und griff sich mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Blick auf den Bauch. Ginny sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was hast du?" fragte sie besorgt als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ach... nicht so wild. Ist noch von der Grippe schätze ich. Mir wird manchmal ganz plötzlich schlecht. Aber das ist schon besser geworden. Wenn ich wieder gesund bin, wird auch das weg sein."

"Vielleicht..." meinte Ginny nachdenklich "Hast du denn schon mal einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht?"

Hermine sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Bist du verrückt!"

Ginny verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

"Warum? Du bist alt genug, du hast einen Mann und bist ganz sicher nicht mehr Jungfrau. Möglich ist alles!"

Hermines Gesicht wurde feuerrot und bildete damit einen scharfen Kontrast zu Ginnys langen Haaren.

Natürlich war sie alt genug, aber sie war auch klug genug um zu wissen, was man gegen eine Schwangerschaft tat und Severus schließlich auch.

In letzter zeit war ihr Pech ohnehin schon groß genug, dann wäre das ja wohl der Gipfel! Sicher hatte sie sich schon öfter Kinder gewünscht, aber ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt im Moment. Nicht jetzt, wo ihre Ehe auf der Kippe stand.

Jetzt wäre eine Schwangerschaft das was sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Fakt war: Niemand konnte so viel Pech haben, jetzt noch schwanger zu sein. Obwohl es tatsächlich eine Erklärung für ihre Übelkeit darstellte. Allerdings stellte eine Krankheit ebenfalls einen Grund dar.

"Aber sicher bist du dir doch nicht!" grinste Ginny vielsagend. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also eigentlich kann es nicht sein... aber andererseits kann es ja immer eine Ausnahme geben... vielleicht ja doch... aber normalerweise ja nicht... nur was ist heute noch normal... Ich meine..."

"Weißt du, bevor du jetzt weiter philosophierst und ja und nein abwägst, wäre es eine große Hilfe, einfach einen Test zu machen, dann weißt du sicherlich ganz schnell Bescheid!"

Betroffen nickte Hermine und stand unschlüssig auf.

"Aber ich habe gar keinen Test da!" protestierte sie aufgebracht.

Ginny sah sie verwundert an.

"Was für einen Test? Redest du etwa von diesem Muggel Kram?"

Hermine nickte bloß, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Hör mal zu, ich habe einen Zauberstab und man hat mir bei meiner Geburt magische Kräfte verliehen, demnach bin ich also in der Lage, das irgendwie zu ermitteln!"

Leicht belustigt fuchtelte die junge Rothaarige mit dem Zauberstab vor Hermines Nase rum.

"Jaahh.." murmelte Hermine abwesend "Richtig!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas von "Jahrgangsbeste" vor sich hin, während sie gleichzeitig mit ihrem Zauberstab, an Hermines Bauch rauf und runter wanderte.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte ganz urplötzlich ein rosa Licht im Raum auf, zu dem sich Hermine keinen Reim draus machen konnte und ihre Freundin fragend ansah.

Wissend blickte sie zu Hermine und setzte sich wieder.

"Tja..." murmelte sie und Hermine sah sie gespannt an "Glück gehabt..."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus. Da hatte sie anscheinend wirklich Glück gehabt. Wie gesagt, für ein Kind wäre jetzt nicht der optimale Zeitpunkt.

"... es wird ein Mädchen" vollendete Ginny ihren Satz, woraufhin Hermines Bewusstsein sich verabschiedete und sie rücklings auf den Teppich fiel.

"Hey, Hermine. Mach jetzt nicht schlapp!" rief sie "Ein Kind ist doch wirklich nicht so schlimm. Es gibt so viele die sich nichts lieber wünschen als ein Kind!"

Benommen öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah verschwommen eine rothaarige Frau vor sich, die sie besorgt im Arm hielt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, rappelte sich mühsam auf und hievte sich auf das Sofa.

"Hör mal," meinte Ginny und tätschelte ihr Knie "Severus wird sich doch bestimmt freuen...". Hermine lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich denke nicht, das ich ihm das sagen werde!"

"Was! Hermine, das kannst du nicht machen. Er wird schließlich Vater. So was kannst du ihm doch nicht vorenthalten! Außerdem wird er das mit Sicherheit irgendwann sehen. Ich meine, gerade dünn wirst du dadurch nicht!"

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, die sie nur mit viel Mühe zurück halten konnte.

"Vielleicht... ist es ja wirklich nicht so schlimm.." murmelte Hermine heiser und die Rothaarige nickte erleichtert. "Ich meine, so was gibt Anlass einen Neuanfang zu machen!"

"Ja! Severus wird sicherlich ein toller Vater!" rief Ginny obwohl sie sich das selbst nicht vorstellen konnte.

"Einen Neuanfang ohne diesen Mistkerl!" meinte Hermine ruhig und nun rannen ihr tatsächlich Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Ginny öffnete entsetzt den Mund, um etwas entgegenzusetzen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, weil ihr nichts richtiges einfiel. Stattdessen setzte sie sich wieder neben sie und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

Hermine vergrub leise weinend ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Armen. Eine Weile lang verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis die Freundin wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Du willst doch nicht wirklich das Kind alleine aufziehen. Ich meine, es braucht doch einen Vater!" Hermine antwortete nicht und ihre Freundin seufzte schwer.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, du überlegst dir das noch mal. Es ist genau so auch sein Kind. Sprich doch erst mal mit ihm darüber und danach kannst du immer noch abhauen. Irgendwann wirst du dich dann noch darüber ärgern, immer denkst du daran was passiert wäre wenn du ihm es doch gesagt hättest. Vielleicht öffnet es ihm ja die Augen!"


	10. Unerwünschter Besuch

Hallo, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich hab das Kapitel eigentlich schon seit langer Zeit fertig, und hatte es meiner Beta geschickt, aber Angel hat sich nicht gemeldet. -schnüff- Na gut, ich probiers mal so und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten. Wenn ich doch noch etwas von meiner Betalein höre überarbeite ich das Kapitel nochmal -g-

Mal sehen, ich wollte es euch auf jeden Fall nicht noch länger vorenthalten.

-----

Kapitel 10 – Unerwünschter Besuch

_Total banal,_

_Ich nehm dich gar nicht wahr_

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand Hermine an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag auf, Severus war schon eine halbe Stunde früher losgegangen, so dass er nichts von ihrem vorhaben gemerkt hatte. Sie hatte ihm weder etwas von Hogwarts noch von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt, sie wollte sich erst mal anschauen in wie weit sie recht hatte. Ginny hatte Recht, weglaufen konnte sie immer noch!

Ein wenig aufgeregt, hatte sie sich fertig gemacht. Natürlich hatte sie keine Angst vor ihrer Arbeit, aber was wenn Severus sie dort direkt am ersten Tag entdecken würde?

Sie hatte sich gar nichts für den _was-wäre-wenn-Fall _überlegt.

Sie könnte ihm ja einfach sagen „Ach, ich hielt es nicht für wichtig!", das würde ihn mit Sicherheit aus der Bahn werfen.

Ihr Gesicht nahm ein fieses Grinsen an, zufällig gerade als sie in den Spiegel schaute. Erschrocken legte sie das Grinsen wieder ab, sie war doch keine Slytherin!

Eine Ehe mit ebendiesem Hauslehrer, machte es wohl schwer den Gryffindorstolz zu behalten.

Prüfend blickte sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch genau eine Stunde Zeit um die plötzlich aufsteigende Welle der Übelkeit zu überwinden. Sie spürte wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und rannte auf Toilette. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich in diesen paar Tagen schon an die morgendliche Übelkeit gewöhnt. Meistens dauerte es nicht lange und es war wieder vorbei, aber jenachdem was für Gerüche sie an diesem Tag aufnahm, stieg die Übelkeit wieder in ihr hoch.

Heute hatte sie sich schon darauf gefasst das sie länger damit kämpfen musste. Wäre sie nicht schwanger, hätte sie heute vor Aufregung trotzdem damit rechnen müssen. Da sie aber schwanger war, vermischte sich das noch mit der Aufregung und es war um so schwieriger dagegen anzukämpfen.

Hermine erschien pünktlich, jedoch etwas blass, an ihrem Arbeitsplatz an welchem sie Madam Pince begrüßte, die ihr drei Tage lang Einweisung geben würde.

„Ah, Mrs. Snape. Es ist wirklich schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich freue mich ja so von einer so zuverlässigen Dame unterstützt zu werden." Rief sie begeistert und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich weiß noch ganz genau wie sie jede Pause mit Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley hier her kamen..."

Hermine musste daraufhin lachen. Es war toll auf diese Weise wieder an ihre Schulzeit erinnert zu werden. Sie freute sich schon darauf hier zu arbeiten.

„Oh ich freue mich auch wieder hier zu sein, Madam Pince."

Madam Pince führte sie erst einmal durch die Bibliothek, was eigentlich unnötig war, denn noch immer kannte sie hier jeden Winkel.

Sie erklärte ihr die wichtigsten Regeln und was die Etiketten auf dem Rücken der Bücher bedeuteten.

Einiges von dem was Madam Pince ihr erklärte wusste sie bereits aber anderes war wiederum Neuland für sie.

Gerade hatte sie Hermine angewiesen einige neue Bücher von innen mit dem Siegel der Schule zu bestempeln und sie einzusortieren. Sie war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde in ihre Arbeit vertieft, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und jemand „Hermineee!" rief.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken hoch und drehte sich hastig um. Vor ihr stand ein aufgeregter rothaariger der sie flehend ansah. Sie hörte Madam Pince empört hinter einer Bücherreihe schnauben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hielt sie sich zurück.

Hermine war wirklich erleichtert als sie ihren Freund Ron dort stehen sah, einen Moment lang hatte sie gedacht vor ihr würde ein aufgebrachter schwarzhaariger stehen.

Durch diesen Schock brachte sie erst mal keinen klaren Gedanken zustande.

„Ron, was machst du hier und warum schreist du so?" fragte sie als sie sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ und noch immer versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu normalisieren.

„Du musst mir helfen!" rief er aufgebracht.

„Psst!" machte Hermine hastig und sah nervös in Richtung Madam Pince, die es jedoch noch immer vorzog im Hintergrund zu bleiben. „Ron, das hier ist eine Bibliothek!"

Ron nickte nur. Hermine bemerkte das er besser angezogen war als früher, bei der Hochzeit war das ja ohnehin der Fall gewesen, aber nun trug er Markenklamotten der Muggel. Anscheinend hatte Ginger sich da wohl durchgesetzt, obwohl Hermine sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, das Ron gerne seine alten Klamotten eingetauscht hatte.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht!" fuhr Ron nun flüsternd fort „Ich wollte zu Harry, aber der ist wieder mal irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte. Also habe ich Ginny gefragt und sie sagte mir du wärest hier..."

Hermine hörte nur halbherzig zu, noch immer war sie zu verwirrt um das zu realisieren.

Ron war da!

Ron, der vor kurzem geheiratet hatte und der sich vorher nicht ein einziges Mal sehen gelassen hatte.

Und jetzt auf einmal stand er vor ihr.

„Aus welchem Grund bist du hier?"

Es schien als überlegte Ron kurz wo er anfangen soll, dann jedoch begann er zu reden.

„Nun, also Ginger... weißt du. Sie kann manchmal wirklich stur sein..."

„Liegt wohl in der Familie!" fuhr Hermine säuerlich dazwischen.

Ron lächelte kurz, aber Hermine kam es eher so vor als hätte Ron gar nicht mitbekommen was sie eben gesagt hatte.

„Ich wusste einfach nicht mit wem ich reden sollte..." meinte er verzweifelt und wieder brach er ab.

Es ging um Ginger, soviel wusste sie.

Wollte Ron sich etwa von ihr trennen?

Hatte er sich mit ihr gestritten?

Wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel ihr der Gedanke eigentlich ganz gut, sie hatte Ginger nicht sonderlich gemocht. Aber dies war natürlich ihr bester Freund, also musste sie Mitgefühl zeigen.

„Sie hat mir neulich ihren Vater vorgestellt" meinte er und verzog das Gesicht „und jetzt möchte sie natürlich meine Eltern kennen lernen. Das ist das Problem!"

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille in der Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen.

Das war der Grund weswegen er sie so dringend sprechen wollte!

„Ron, deshalb machst du hier so einen Aufstand? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?"

Hermine bemühte sich zwar zu flüstern, aber dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie lauter war als beabsichtigt.

Ron sah ein klein wenig verunsichert aus.

„Ich war ein wenig aufgeregt wieder hier zu sein" murmelte er kleinlaut „Außerdem weißt du doch das ich momentan Streit mit meinen Eltern habe.."

In diesem Moment fuhr Madam Pince dazwischen, die einen Stapel Bücher auf die Tischplatte krachen ließ.

„Mrs. Snape, wären Sie wohl so freundlich diese Bücher hier einzusortieren?"

Hermine hatte den kühlen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme sofort rausgehört. Eigentlich konnte sie es Madam Pince ja nicht verübeln, schließlich war sie ja zum arbeiten hier und nicht zum reden.

Als Hermine aufstand wandte sie sich noch mal kurz an Ron, der sie fragend ansah.

„Hör zu Ron, momentan ist wirklich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt zum reden." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr „Ich bin um 4 Uhr fertig, komm doch dann einfach zu mir nach Hause, Severus kommt erst später"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Ron dort stehen und griff sich den Stapel Bücher um sie einzusortieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Ron mit hängenden Schultern aus der Bibliothek schlurfte.

Es tat ihr schon leid, das sie Ron so einfach abschieben musste, aber wenn sie hier nicht ihre Pflicht erfüllte, war sie schneller gekündigt als vorausgesehen, und das am ersten Arbeitstag!

Hermine bemühte sich für den Rest ihres Arbeitstages, den überraschenden Besuch von Ron aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Sie hörte Madam Pince genau zu, wenn sie etwas erklärte und versuchte sich auch möglichst viel zu behalten.

Ab und an kamen ein paar Schüler rein, die sich meist stumm in eine Ecke setzten und in Büchern blätterten.

Sie fühlte sich hier tatsächlich schon richtig wohl, die ganzen Bücher waren genau das was sie brauchten.

Sie war überrascht, das sie nicht einmal an ihre Schwangerschaft denken musste. Zuhause wäre sie wahrscheinlich vor Selbstmitleid ertrunken.

Eine viertel Stunde vor Schluss hatte Madam Pince sie angewiesen, sich über die Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu informieren.

Das ließ sie sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, sie hatte sich zwischen den Regalen auf den Boden gesetzt und Blätterte den Inhalt eines Buches durch.

Völlig vertieft darin, schrak sie hoch als sie die Stimmer der Bibliothekarin lauter als üblich vernahm.

„Ah, Professor Snape!" rief sie und Hermines Herz machte einen Aussetzer und ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Sie schielte vorsichtig zwischen den Regalen hindurch und erkannte sofort die schlanke Gestalt von Severus, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Madam Pince schnell.

„Vielleicht" flüsterte er und Hermine hatte Mühe ihn überhaupt zu verstehen „Ich suche ein Buch über das zusammenwirken von Heilwutkraut und Bestanwurzel"

Madam Pince blickte ihn überrascht an. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung davon. Von so etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört.

„Oh, das ist äußerst selten. Ich glaube ich habe nur ein Buch in dem so etwas vorkommt. Wozu brauchen Sie es denn?"

„Ein Projekt" murmelte er genervt und blickte sich um.

„Scheißkerl!" platzte Hermine raus und schlug sich kurz darauf erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Sie sah wie Severus sich umdrehte und in ihre Richtung stierte. Hermine hielt den Atem an und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Was war das?" fragte er misstrauisch. „Hat sich da etwa ein Schüler versteckt?" Hermine sah wie er in die Verbotene Abteilung gehen wollte, doch Madam Pince schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Nein, nein. Das war nur der Irrwicht in dem Schrank. Hat wohl geniest."

Severus zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist mir neu das die Niesen. Soll ich ihn erledigen?"

„Ach was, Nein. Ich mache das gleich schon" meinte sie schnell „Also ich suche Ihnen das Buch gleich raus und bringe es Ihnen dann vorbei."

Wieder zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch, anscheinend irritiert von ihrer Bereitschaft ihm das Buch vorbei zu bringen, anstatt es jetzt rauszusuchen.

„Okay" sagte er jedoch und warf noch mal einen Blick in die Verbotene Abteilung „Aber beeilen Sie sich!"

Langsam drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Als Hermine die Tür zufallen hörte, atmete sie erleichtert aus und kroch kurz danach zwischen den Regalen hervor.

Madam Pince sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ein Irrwicht!" rief Hermine und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Leicht beleidigt sah die Bibliothekarin sie an.

„Sie hätten sich auch wirklich zurück halten können. Seien sie froh das mich Albus informiert hat!"

Schnaubend ging sie in ein Abteil und zog ein Buch hervor.

„Wer weiß, was der jetzt von mir denkt?"

Hermine zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Was er denkt, muss sie doch nicht kümmern" murrte sie und Madam Pince gluckste.

Hermine war froh als sie ihr mitteilte nun gehen zu können und ihr keine Fragen über ihre Ehe stellte.

Anscheinend wusste sie zu gut, was Severus für ein schwieriger Mensch war.

Mit Hilfe des Flohnetzwerkes machte sich Hermine auf die Heimreise um Ron dort zu empfangen.

-------

Bitte ein kleines Review, okay? Danke


	11. Überraschung

So das nächste Kapitel, aber noch immer ohne Beta. Ich hoffe ihr tut euch beim lesen nicht zu schwer.

Danke noch mal für eure Reviews.

sofia7: Hab mich diesmal extra beeilt -g- Na ja das mit dem hochladen hat bei mir eigentlich immer geklappt. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Schäfchen: Freut mich, das es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe das Chap gefällt dir jetzt auch noch.

---

11. Kapitel - Überraschung

_Du bist mir einfach,_

_Phänomenal Egal_

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Hermine gar nicht erschöpft als sie zu Hause ankam. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich seit langem wieder richtig wach. Es war ein tolles Gefühl endlich wieder gefordert zu werden.

Es war natürlich nicht gerade praktisch, dass sie sich beim arbeiten vor ihrem Mann verstecken musste, aber es war ja nur für kurze Zeit.

_Hoffe ich zumindest._

Ihr war schon klar, dass wenn die Schüler erst mal ihren Nachnamen erfuhren, sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würde.

Schließlich hörte man nicht alle Tage etwas privates über Severus Snape. In dieser Hinsicht hatte er sich keinen Deut gebessert.

Jedenfalls wäre Severus sofort informiert wenn ein Schüler herausfand wie sie wirklich hieß. Sie konnte natürlich auch in ihrem Mädchennamen arbeit. Granger, den Namen hatte sie lange nicht benutzt.

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Nein, das ging zu weit.

Das wäre ja als ob man den Ehering ablegte und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.

Sie ließ sich seufzend auf dem Sofa nieder um darüber nachzudenken, als sie plötzlich ein Husten aus der Küche wahrnahm.

Erschrocken sprang sie auf.

War Severus etwa schon da?

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr Augenblicklich in die Hose, als sie sich zur Küche bewegte, aus welcher sie nun ein schmatzen vernahm.

Irritiert blieb sie stehen.

War das vielleicht ein Einbrecher? Möglich wär's, da sie das Haus nicht gesichert hatte als sie gegangen war, diese Gewohnheit war noch nicht ganz drin bei ihr. Sie nahm sich vor nächstes Mal fest daran zu denken.

Severus konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein, der schmatzte nicht.

Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher ob er es überhaupt konnte, wenn er wollte...

_Okay, ich sehe jetzt nach.._ dachte sie, nahm allen ihren Mut zusammen und schielte in die Küche.

„Mein Gott hast du mich erschrocken!" seufzte sie erleichtert, als sie einen rothaarigen mit Bonbons am Tisch sitzen sah.

Er blickte sie verwundert an und überlegte wohl kurz ob er erst den Mund leer machen sollte um dann zu reden, aber er entschied sich wohl dagegen.

„Du wuschtecht doch dach ich komme" schmatzte Ron und Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nickte schließlich.

Ja eigentlich hatte sie es gewusst, aber irgendwie hatte sie es doch vergessen. Sie schimpfte sich in Gedanken selber für ihre Schusseligkeit.

Es gab mal eine Zeit in der sie so etwas nicht vergessen hätte, aber davon musste Ron ja nichts wissen.

„Ich wusste nur nicht das du jetzt schon da bist und vor allen Dingen schon hier drin sitzt." Murmelte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, es schien als wollte er etwas sagen, schaffte es allerdings nicht, da ein großes Karamellbonbon ihm dem Mund verklebte.

Stillschweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und warteten das Ron sein Bonbon runterschluckte.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden" sagte Ron endlich.

Hermine nickte wieder.

„Also, mein Problem liegt in dem Treffen von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Natürlich ist noch keins ausgemacht und ich habe mich mit meinen Eltern auch noch nicht versöhnt. Ginger macht das ganze natürlich nicht leichter..."

„Warum hast du dich mit deinen Eltern gestritten" fragte Hermine dazwischen. Diese Frage interessierte sie schon seit einiger Zeit und selbst Ginny hatte damals keine Antwort darauf gewusst.

Aber Ron musste es logischerweise wissen.

„Als ich Ginger kennen lernte war Mum sofort dagegen. Sie meinte Ginger sein kein Umgang für mich. Und ihre Verwandtschaft wäre voller Todesser. Dazu musst du wissen das Lucius Malfoy ihr Vater ist..."

„Was!" krächzte Hermine entsetzt „Sie ist Malfoys Tochter? Du hast in die Familie Malfoy eingeheiratet!"

Ron funkelte sie wütend an.

„Du musst gerade reden, du hast schließlich Professor Snape geheiratet! Der gehört ja auch irgendwie zu den Malfoys"

„Gehört er nicht!" rief Hermine aufgebracht

„Und ob! Ginger hat mir den Stammbaum gezeigt. Seine Mutter war mit Malfoy verwandt und weil sie sich mit einem Muggel abgegeben hat, wollten die Malfoys nichts mehr von denen wissen."

Hermine hatte Severus Mutter nie kennen gelernt, da sie schon lange gestorben war, als sie heirateten.

Soweit sie wusste, lebte sein Vater noch, aber zu dem hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr, da er seine Mutter und ihn nie sonderlich gut behandelt hatten.

Hermine war verwirrt, sie hatte diese ganzen Familiengeschichten nie verstanden.

Wenn Malfoy Gingers Vater war, dann müsste ja Severus sein Neffe sein, sonst wäre Ginger ja nicht seine Cousine.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, davon hätte sie gewusst.

So direkt war Severus nicht mit den Malfoys Verwandt. Über ein paar Ecken bestimmt, aber nicht so.

Als hätte Ron ihre Gedanken gelesen sagte er:

„Aber Ginger wurde zur Adoption freigegeben, da sie aus einer Affäre von Malfoy und einem Muggel entstanden ist und das natürlich streng geheim war. So kam sie dann zu Snapes Onkel."

So langsam dämmerte es Hermine, dann waren Severus und Ginger also nur entfernte Verwandte.

Wer behielt da schon den Überblick?

„Jedenfalls wurde es vor einiger Zeit öffentlich, als Malfoy aus Azkaban kam. Natürlich erfuhr man es im Ministerium als erstes und mein Dad logischerweise auch. Du weißt ja das Dad und Malfoy nicht die besten Freunde sind, darum hat er sich auch ziemlich darüber aufgeregt. Es gab einen heftigen Streit zwischen uns und dann bin ich schließlich einfach gegangen."

„Wie Percy damals..." murmelte Hermine.

Ron verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

„Nur das ich einen triftigen Grund hatte zu gehen!" murrte er.

Hermine sagte vorsichtshalber nichts dazu sondern stöhnte nur genervt.

Man konnte es sich auch wirklich unnötig schwer machen!

Einige Zeit lang herrschte Stille bis Ron schließlich das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und erschöpft seufzte.

„Mensch Hermine, warum tun wir uns das an?"

Hermine blickte ihn irritiert an. Sie wusste weder was er meinte, noch wen er mit _uns _meinte.

Ron sah Hermines ratlosen Blick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Ich sehe doch das du mit Snape nicht glücklich bist, das war an meiner Hochzeit mehr als offensichtlich!" erklärte er und Hermine wurde wieder mal an etwas erinnert das sie eigentlich verdrängen wollte.

_Jaah, die wunderbare Hochzeit... _dachte sie zerknirscht.

„Ginger ist auch nicht gerade das richtige für mich. Wegen ihr gibt es ständig ärger..." fuhr er fort, ohne groß auf Hermine zu achten.

Hermine sagte nichts dazu.

War es etwa so offensichtlich das zwischen ihr und Severus etwas nicht stimmte?

Das sie nicht mehr das turtelnde Paar von früher waren, war ihr klar, wobei Severus nie wirklich geturtelt hatte...

„Warum lassen wir uns beide nicht einfach scheiden und beginnen ein neues Leben?"

Vor einiger Zeit hätte sie dieser Satz noch schockiert aber inzwischen dachte sie nur noch:

_Welch eine Ironie!_

„Ich meine wir haben beide nichts zu verlieren, schließlich haben wir noch keine Kinder..."

Mit wachsendem Interesse sah Hermine ihn an.

„Und mit Kindern ist es zu spät?" fragte sie und bemühte sich nicht allzu verdächtig zu klingen.

Doch offensichtlich hatte sie Ron damit aus der Bahn geworfen, denn er sah eindeutig verblüfft aus.

„Ich denke..." meinte er langsam „...durch ein gemeinsames Kind ist man ... ähm.. an den Partner gebunden... Schließlich sollte ein Kind beide Elternteile haben... Aber ist doch Schnuppe, das betrifft uns doch nicht!"

Hastig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf „Nein..." versicherte sie ihm.

Ron schien keine andere Antwort erwartet zu haben und fuhr begeistert fort.

„Stell dir mal vor, ohne Ehemann könntest du direkt zu Harry. Der wäre sicherlich nicht abgeneigt!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Harry! Wieso Harry!" japste sie.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte es an meiner Hochzeit keiner gesehen..." meinte Ron vielsagend und zwinkerte ihr auf eine Art zu die bei ihr einen Brechreiz auslöste.

Sie unterdrückte ihren Reiz und runzelte die Stirn.

Er glaubte doch wohl nicht wirklich, das sie etwas mit Harry anfangen wollte?

Gut auf seiner Hochzeit, hatte es vielleicht tatsächlich so ausgesehen, aber für Harry und sie bedeutete dieser Kuss überhaupt nichts.

„Also, wollen wir eine Doppelscheidung machen?" fragte Ron aufgeregt und bemerkte gar nicht das sie in ihre Gedanken versunken war.

Für Hermine hörte sich das zwar schon verlockend an, ein neues Leben anzufangen, aber seit sie schwanger war, war diese Option noch weiter in die Ferne gerückt.

Sie war wirklich nicht mehr glücklich mit Severus, aber eigentlich liebte sie ihn doch noch. Solche Gefühle konnte man nicht von heute auf morgen abstellen.

Als sie noch glücklich waren, war ihr einzigstes Problem der Kinderwunsch gewesen, den Severus ihr nicht erfüllen wollte.

Dafür hatte sie sogar ihr Studium aufgegeben, wenn sie jetzt im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, bereute sie es natürlich.

Ihr langersehntes Kind war nun endlich auf dem Weg, gerade jetzt wo sie es sich eigentlich anders überlegt hatte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin Ron, ist das momentan nicht so einfach," begann sie vorsichtig und Rons Grinsen verschwand und sie bemerkte das er schon jetzt enttäuscht aussah. „Es ist nicht so, als ob mir dein Vorschlag nicht gefällt, aber ich befinde mich irgendwie in der Zwickmühle. Ich kann nicht vor und nicht zurück!"

Verzweifelt suchte sie in seinem Gesicht eine Regung die Verständnis symbolisierte, aber sie fand nichts.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens den Grund erklären? Oder bin ich nicht Vertrauenswürdig!"

Hermine seufzte und blickte auf die Uhr.

In einer halben Stunde würde Severus kommen, also noch genug Zeit um Ron alles zu erklären...

„Ich bin schwanger, Ron!" platzte sie frei heraus und Ron klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

„Oh..." rief er nach einiger Zeit und räusperte sich schnell.

„Du bist wirklich schlimmer dran als ich... Heilige Scheiße!"

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme, Ron" meinte Hermine trocken und verzog das Gesicht „Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du es nicht rumposaunst, Severus weiß noch nichts!"

Ron sah mit einem Mal merkwürdig blass aus und Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was weiß ich noch nicht?" beantwortete eine Stimme hinter ihr Rons Schock.

Hermine stieß automatisch einen spitzen Schrei aus und sprang auf.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und vor ihr stand tatsächlich Severus und blickte sie ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Du bist schon da..." krächzte sie und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sieht so aus." Meinte er kühl und warf einen abwertenden Blick zu Ron. Er schritt um den Tisch herum in die Küche und schüttete sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Also, was weiß ich noch nicht?" fragte er noch einmal und blickte Hermine drängend an. Diese warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Ron und dann wieder zu Severus.

„Ähm..." machte sie und überlegte fieberhaft „Ron übernachtet heute hier! Das sollte eine Überraschung werden!"

Severus sah aus als wäre Weihnachten abgesagt worden. „Das ist wirklich... toll..." meinte er trocken.

„Überraschung.." krächzte Ron heiser und sah blasser aus denn je.


	12. Eine Löwin erwacht

Schäfchen : Danke für den Review, ich hatte irgendwie direkt Lust weiter zu schreiben, und so gibt es schon wieder ein Update

sofia7: Die 7 Zwerge habe ich vor Ewigkeiten mal geguckt, aber daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern -g- Ich werd mir den Film vielleicht demnächst nochmal anschauen, bis dahin erst mal ein neues Kapitel.

wickienchen: Ich habe mich schon extra beeilt und ich hoffe das du auch weiterhin mitliest.

**Kapitel 12 – Eine Löwin erwacht**

_Ich muss es dir gestehen_

_Selbst wenn dein Herz daran zerbricht,_

Hermine erschien schlecht gelaunt bei Madam Pince um ihren nächsten Arbeitstag anzutreten. Ron hatte tatsächlich die Nacht bei ihnen verbracht, hatte aber Hermine zu spüren gegeben, was er davon hielt.

Auch Severus war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen und hatte sich deshalb sehr früh ins Bett verzogen.

Als Hermine dann am Morgen aufgestanden war, waren Severus und Ron schon weg, Da hatte ihre Laune zum ersten Mal für diesen Tag den Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Später war sie ins Bad geschlurft um sich fertig zu machen, aber dort machten ihr ihre Haare einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Sie standen seitlich ab und waren verfilzter denn je.

Eine halbe Stunde lang hatte sie sich mit der Bürste abgemüht, bis ihr schließlich eingefallen war, dass sie ja einen Zauberstab besaß.

Beinahe hätten ihre glatten Haare ihre Laune gebessert, wäre ihr nicht in diesem Moment schlecht geworden.

Mit diesem Morgen konnte der Tag nur grauenhaft werden und wieder mal musste sie an Murphys Gesetz denken.

_Alles was gut beginnt, endet schlecht._

_Alles was schlecht beginnt, endet grauenhaft._

„Mrs. Snape, Sie werden heute mal alleine arbeiten müssen. Sie kommen ja inzwischen gut hier zurecht und ich habe heute einen Termin" verkündete Madam Pince ihr zu allem Überfluss.

_Danke, Murphy!_ Fluchte Hermine in Gedanken.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun, wenn Severus zufällig kam! Sie konnte sich dann wohl schlecht verstecken!

Abgesehen davon fand Hermine gar nicht, das sie hier gut zurecht kam. Sie kannte diesen Job doch noch gar nicht. Sie war doch noch Anfänger!

„Nun ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht," meinte die Bibliothekarin streng „Sie schaffen das schon!"

Hermine war nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen, so nickte sie nur und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Das beruhigte Madam Pince anscheinend, obwohl Hermine ihr Lächeln sehr gequält vorgekommen war.

„Wunderbar, ich gehe dann direkt los!"

Mit diesen Worten griff sie ihren Mantel und ihren Korb und überließ Hermine ihrem Schicksal.

Seufzend ließ diese sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Dieses Versteckspiel mit Severus raubte ihr noch den letzten Nerv.

Das war einfach nichts für sie.

„Wo ist bloß mein Gryffindorblut hin?" rief sie verzweifelt und gab wieder einen schweren Seufzer von sich.

Sie war mehr als deprimiert, denn schon seit einiger Zeit wurde ihr immer klarer das sie nicht mehr die mutige Löwin von früher war.

In dem Fall hätte sie schon lange reagiert und Severus zur Rede gestellt und sich nicht weiter in Problemen verstrickt.

Irgendwie hatte sie bei Ihrer Hochzeit einen Teil ihrer Prioritäten abgelegte...

„Einen sehr großen Teil!" murmelte sie zerknirscht.

Sie hatte kein Studium, keinen richtigen Job und war schwanger...

So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, als sie als Jahrgangsbeste Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Sie wollte immer studieren, etwas ordentliches lernen und einen gut bezahlten Beruf haben, der ihr auch spaß machte.

An Kinder wollte sie zu aller letzt denken.

Wie konnte es denn nur geschehen das sie das nie durchgesetzt hatte?

Seltsamerweise war während der Zeit ihr Kinderwunsch immer größer geworden und hatte das Studium erst mal auf Eis gelegt.

Und jetzt hatte sie den Salat!

Niemand der die fleißige Hermine Granger von früher kannte, hätte je gedacht das sie so enden würde.

Nicht einmal sie selbst!

Sie musste unbedingt einen Entschluss fassen. Irgendetwas unternehmen und die Löwin die in ihr schlummerte wieder wecken!

Am besten fing sie direkt damit an.

Sie war eine Gryffindor!

„Ich werde mit Severus reden und ihm alles sagen, von Anfang bis Ende!" sagte sie zu sich selbst, stand auf und blickte auf die Uhr „Aber noch nicht jetzt..."

Sie würde nach Feierabend zu ihm in den Kerker gehen und ihm alles gestehen und sich endlich mit ihm aussprechen.

Dann würde sie schon sehen das Severus sie noch immer liebte und sie sich einfach nur bescheuert verhalten hatte!

Auf keinen Fall würde sie mehr kneifen!

Das stand fest.

Leider verlief die Arbeitszeit wesentlich schneller als ihr lieb war und sie hatte noch keine Zeit dazu gefunden sich zu überlegen was sie ihm sagen würde.

Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek, welche sie sicherheitshalber noch Abschloss.

Nun machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Das Abendessen war offensichtlich schon vorüber und die Schüler hatten wohl schon ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufgesucht, denn auf den Gängen begegnete sie niemandem außer Peeves, der sie aber anscheinend nicht bemerkte da er damit beschäftigt war wüste Ausdrücke mit Tinte auf den Boden zu schreiben.

Aufgeregt blieb sie schließlich vor der Kerkertür stehen.

Sollte sie einfach reingehen, oder Klopfen?

Er hatte ihr damals mal das Passwort gegeben, aber doch bestimmt nicht dafür das sie vorher anklopfte.

Er war ihr Mann und es stand ihr doch zu einfach in seine Räume zu gehen.

Abgesehen davon hatte er ja auch nichts vor ihr zu verbergen!

Severus war mit Sicherheit gerade am Arbeiten korrigieren, oder den Stoff für den nächsten Tag am ausarbeiten.

_Oder er macht etwas ganz anderes!_ Rief eine böse Stimme in ihr.

„Quatsch!" murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hatte sich doch geschworen mit dem Blödsinn aufzuhören.

„Nachfalter" hörte Hermine sich sagen und die Tür schwang auf.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden um ihre Augen an den schwummrigen Kerzenschein im Zimmer zu gewöhnen.

_Seit wann steht Severus auf Kerzenschein?_

„Severus?" murmelte sie und im nächsten Moment stockte ihr der Atem als sie endlich die Personen vor sich wahrnahm.

Dort stand IHR Mann...

...engumschlungen mit Rougeville.

Es konnte nur Rougeville sein, sie sah immer noch genauso aus wie vorher, mit ihren blonden Haaren und ihrem unschuldigen Engelsgesicht, mit ihren vollen Lippen, die zufällig am Mann einer anderen hingen!

„Hermine!" erschrocken ließ ebendieser Mann die Frau los und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

_Als ob das jetzt noch einen Unterschied machte!_

Hermines Kehle war vor Wut wie zugeschnürt und ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt, als sie zusätzlich noch eine Welle aus Übelkeit übermannte.

„Granger?"

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch um ihre Ruhe wieder zu finden und gegen eine Ohnmacht anzukämpfen.

Sie musste ruhig bleiben!

Sie war eine Gryffindor und musste auch genau so reagieren.

„Du besitzt die Frechheit mich zu betrügen," flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte „aber NICHT DIE INTELLIGENZ DAS PASSWORT ZU ÄNDERN!"

Den letzten Teil hatte sie so unglaublich laut geschrieen das sie sich selbst an Molly Weasley erinnerte und Severus vor ihr erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Natürlich, diese Seite kannte er noch gar nicht an ihr.

Woher denn auch?

Wenn er jetzt glaubte sie würde weiter seine brave Hausfrau spielen, hatte er sich aber geschnitten, diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Mit einem Ruck war die Löwin in ihr erwacht und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ein großes Stück aus ihm rauszubeißen.

Aber hier gab es noch immer Gesetze, also musste sie sich ein wenig zurück halten...

... aber nicht viel!

„Hermine" Hermine blickte auf und sah zum aller ersten Mal seine wirklichen Gefühle, welche sein Gesicht nun offenbarte.

Sie las Verzweiflung, Reue, Schrecken und auch ein wenig Wut.

Musste er denn erst die Fassung verlieren um seiner Frau einmal seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen?

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich wollte..." flüsterte er doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Wag es ja nicht, mir noch einmal unter die Augen zu kommen! Ich brauche keinen Mann der dieser Person, wie ein räudiger Straßenköter hinterherläuft!"

Hermines Hand wies zitternd auf Rougeville.

„Na hör mal!" rief sie empört, doch Severus brachte sie mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen.

„Ich wollte..." versuchte er es noch einmal, doch wieder ließ Hermine ihn nicht ausreden.

„Lass es!" sagte sie wütend und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu um kurz darauf Peeves in die Tür zu erblicken.

„Wie kein Blut?" fragte der Poltergeist enttäuscht.

Hermine schritt schulternzuckend an ihm vorbei.

„Das wollte ich dir überlassen!" sagte sie und verließ den Raum. Hinter sich hörte sie Peeves fröhlich aufschreien und mit Gegenständen werfen.

Diese Situation hatte sie gut gemeistert, besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können. Sie hatte nicht eine Träne vergossen, dafür war sie auch viel zu geschockt gewesen.

Und sie hatte ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen!

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal merkwürdig leer an, doch ihre Übelkeit und ihr Ohnmachtgefühl waren verschwunden.

Sie fühlte eine große Stärke in sich und einen Mut der all ihre Schüchternheit versenkte.

Genau das hatte sie gebraucht!

Einen Vorfall der ihr die Augen öffnete.

Ihre Füße trugen sie ganz automatisch in die Bibliothek. Von dort aus würde sie per Flohpulver in den Grimauldplatz Nummer 9 reisen.

Zwar wusste sie das Harry sehr sehr selten dort war, da er lieber ein Hotel bewohnte, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das sie genau dort hin sollte.

Wie in Trance schnappte sie eine Brise Flohpulver und verschwand aus der Bibliothek um einen Augenblick später im Grimauldplatz wieder zu erscheinen.

Sie rieb sich kurz die Augen und hustete die Asche aus und schon im nächste Moment erkannte sie Harry und Ron die sie verwundert anstarrten.

„Nicht noch einer!"

----

Geigt mir eure Meinung! Butterbier für alle -g-


	13. Schokolade ist mein Freund

**Kapitel 13 – Schokolade ist mein Freund**

In Wirklichkeit lieb ich dich nicht 

Hermine hatte Harry und Ron alles von dem Vorfall im Kerker erzählt und je mehr sie darüber redete desto mehr rannten ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Harry hatte ihr den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während Ron ihr tröstende Worte zuflüsterte.

Hermine fühlte sich bei ihren besten Freunden so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das lag vielleicht auch an der Tatsache, dass keiner sie besser verstehen würde als Ron, der gestern erst mit Ginger Schluss gemacht hätte.

Er hatte sofort die Notbremse gezogen, als er von Hermines Schwangerschaft („DU BIST SCHWANGER!" krächzte Harry) und die Probleme dabei, erfuhr.

Ron hatte es daher einfach für das beste gehalten die Sache zu beenden, bevor noch etwas schiefging.

Wahrscheinlich war es das beste, wenn Ron tatsächlich nichts mehr für sie empfand.

Zwar ging es ihm jetzt auch nicht wirklich gut, aber bei einer Trennung, ist es für beide zur Anfangszeit immer schwer. Es sei denn natürlich es wäre etwas besonders schlimmes passiert, aber darüber wollte Hermine jetzt am wenigsten nachdenken.

Und ihm stand nun ein klärendes Gespräch mit seinen Eltern bevor.

„Die werden wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit nur sagen _Ich habs dir doch gesagt!_" meinte Ron niedergeschlagen und seufzte.

„Ich denke das wirst du überleben!" sagte Harry und grinste. „Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr die nächste Zeit erst mal hier bleiben. Ich hab noch einen Monat Urlaub zu bekommen und den hab ich gestern eingereicht."

Ron blickte Harry glücklich strahlend an.

„Das wäre wirklich nett!" schluchzte Hermine und der rothaarige nickte zustimmend.

Harry klatschte lachend in die Hände, stand auf und ging in die Küche um wenig später mit 3 Butterbier zurück zukommen.

Hermine unterdrückte mit Mühe den Drang zu sagen das ihr ein Feuerwhiskey lieber gewesen wäre und nahm Harry mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das Butterbier ab.

„Feuerwhiskey ist momentan nicht das beste für dich, du würdest dich nur sinnlos betrinken!" sagte Harry und grinste seine Freundin an.

„Ich dachte du könntest kein Okklumentik" meinte Hermine und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte wieder.

„Um deine Gedanken zu lesen muss man nicht Okklumentik beherrschen, sondern in deinem Gesicht lesen!"

„Stimmt!" gluckste Ron.

Hermine lächelte die beiden an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und sah dann Hermine ernst an.

„Hermine" meinte er leicht entschuldigend „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich für paranoid gehalten habe"

Hermine kicherte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„In gewisser Weise war ich das doch auch!"

Harry legte den Kopf schräg und lachte, dann jedoch stockte er plötzlich.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich das ich hier bin?"

Sie lächelte vielsagend und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Mein Gefühl hat mir gesagt du wärest hier..."

„Genau wie bei mir!" rief Ron aufgeregt dazwischen und grinste dermaßen dämlich das Hermine lachen musste.

„Cool, ich muss euch gar nicht mehr Bescheid sagen wenn ich daheim bin, ihr wisst das auch so!"

Harry strahlte fasziniert und Hermine fühlte sich wieder viel glücklicher als zu Anfang. Harry gute Laune steckte einfach an, sie bekam ihr Lächeln einfach nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Sie hatten sich wirklich viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, Hermine hatte ja zuerst befürchtet es würde anders als früher sein, aber nun war es wieder ganz genauso.

Sie wusste das sie die beiden Menschen im Zimmer hatte denen sie am meisten vertrauen konnte.

Endlich hatte sie mit ihren Freunden über all das geredet was sie bedrückt hatte und genoss ihr vollstes Verständnis.

Erst jetzt nahm sie die Dinge um sich herum wahr.

Sie saß in Sirius altem Haus in der Küche und Harry hatte rein gar nichts an dem ehemaligen Hauptquartier verändert.

Lediglich Kreacher war nicht mehr da. Ebenso wie das Portrait von Sirius Mutter, dass Albus zum Ende des Krieges mit Leichtigkeit entfernt hatte.

Harry hatte mal erklärt das er das Haus genauso lassen wollte, wie Sirius es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Natürlich wusste er das Sirius es gehasst hatte, aber er war einfach nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen diese Erinnerung von Sirius wegzuwischen.

„Ihr habt euch noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht wie es weitergeht, oder?" fragte Harry und sah abwechselnd Ron und Hermine an.

Ron zog gleichgültig die Stirn kraus.

„Nach der Scheidung werde ich mir wohl ne neue Frau suchen, vorher hab ich noch keine Lust dazu... Vielleicht werde ich ja schwul... Männer sind leichter zu verstehen!"

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja Männer sind immer unschuldig, die bösen Frauen treiben sie in die Ecke!"

Ron schüttelte hastig den Kopf als er bemerkte was er angerichtet hatte.

„So war das nicht gemeint... ich wollte nur sagen..."

„Lass gut sein, Ron!" sagte Harry grinsend, dann sah er Hermine fragend an, welche wieder dabei war über ihre Zukunft nachzudenken.

„Na ja..." begann sie langsam und wieder glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen „Ich werde ein Kind ohne Vater aufziehen müssen, denn er wird es sicherlich nicht zu sehen bekommen!"

„Wer braucht schon einen Vater" sagte Ron sauer

„..wenn es doch zwei Patenonkel bekommt!" setzte Harry hilfreich hinzu und Hermine sah ihre beiden Freunde glücklich an.

„Ich werde ihm Quidditsch beibringen!" redete Harry drauflos und starrte anschließend träumend ins leere, Ron tat es ihm gleich.

„Quidditsch ist klar, da bin ich dabei. Ich werde ihm noch Zauberschach beibringen und er wird der erste sein der mich schlägt!"

Hermine war mehr als glücklich, wie hatte sie nur die Hilfe ihrer Freunde übersehen können! Natürlich würde es dem Baby auch ohne Vater gut gehen, wenn Harry und Ron bei ihm waren. Sie waren weit besser als jeder Vater.

„Ihr seid euch sicher das es ein Junge wird?" fragte sie und lachte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist egal, Hauptsache es wird nicht wie du und lernt den ganzen Tag!"

Gespielt verärgert knuffte Hermine ihm in die Seite und er rutschte vorsichtshalber etwas weiter von ihr weg.

Sie wusste das jedes Wort von den beiden der Wahrheit entsprach, sie würden sie ganz sicher nicht mit einem Baby sitzen lassen.

Die nächsten Tage schwebte Hermine wie auf Wolken. Harry hatte sie bei Madam Pince krank gemeldet und nun verbrachten sie zu dritt die Tage mit unwichtigen Dingen.

Stundenlang wägten sie die Vorteile von Schokolade gegenüber Lebenspartnern ab und sie fanden einfach keinen Nachteil.

„Schokolade macht dick!" meinte Ron und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. „Das ist kein Nachteil," sagte Hermine „Partner machen das auch! Und nicht nur durch Schwangerschaften..."

Harry gluckste als Hermine den rothaarigen aufmerksam musterte. Ron blickte die beiden fragend an.

„Ginger hat dich nicht gerade Hungern lassen" sagte Harry erklärend und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Glücklich lachend verbrachte Hermine die Tage, aber nachts wenn sie alleine im Bett lag, kamen ihre Sorgen.

Was sollte sie tun wenn sie wieder arbeitete?

Wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie Severus dort traf?

Und wie sollte sie ein Kind ernähren, ohne von Severus Geld zu nehmen?

Natürlich musste er für das Kind bezahlen, aber sie wollte ihm doch nicht sagen das er ein Kind hatte. Womöglich würde er Anspruch darauf erheben, nur um sie zu ärgern.

Zwar würde ihr vielleicht bei der Scheidung einiges zugesprochen werden, aber das wollte sie gar nicht. Ihr Stolz verbot ihr, irgendetwas von ihm anzunehmen.

Sie müsste das alles noch einmal gründlich überdenken, vielleicht würde sie ihm ja doch noch von der Schwangerschaft erzählen, nur damit er sich nicht gut fühlte...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine zum ersten Mal ohne Überlkeit.

Mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser Tag nur gut werden konnte stieg sie die Treppen runter.

„So hab ich den noch nie erlebt, total durchgeknallt!" hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme aus der Küche dringen.

„Das wird sie nicht freuen.." sagte Harry kurz bevor Hermine den Raum betrat.

Sie sah Ginny, Ron und Harry am Tisch sitzen, die nun rasch verstummten und ihrem Blick auswichen.

„Morgen Ginny!" sagte Hermine und goss sich gähnend eine Tasse Kaffee ein, dann setzte sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Habt ihr von mir gesprochen?" fragte sie nun frei heraus und Ron und Harry schüttelten hastig den Kopf.

„Haben wir!" sagt Ginny und warf den beiden einen wütenden Blick zu. Ihre rothaarige Freundin sah heute sehr streng aus, vielleicht lag das an ihrem fest zusammengebundenem Zopf, oder auch daran das sie ernst war und nicht das fröhliche Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht lag.

„Deswegen bin ich hier! Ich hab Harry und Ron heute Morgen beim Einkaufen getroffen und sie haben mir erzählt was Snape getan hat."

Die beiden Jungs schwiegen weiter, Hermine jedoch blickte irritiert auf die Uhr.

Heute morgen! Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen! 

Es war tatsächlich schon 13 Uhr, sie hatte verdammt lange geschlafen.

„Jedenfalls" fuhr Ginny fort und Hermine sah wieder zu ihr „war dein Mann gestern in der Laube, du weißt schon, die Bar in der ich arbeite!"

Hermine nickte kurz, ihr Herz klopfte hart in ihrer Brust, aber sie ließ sich von außen nichts anmerken.

„Er war... ziemlich betrunken..." sagte sie vorsichtig um Hermines Reaktion zu prüfen.

„Hat er dich angemacht?" fragte sie und verzog keine Miene dabei.

Ginny schüttelte schnell den Kopf und warf hilfesuchend einen Blick zu Harry und Ron, die aber nicht mal in ihre Richtung sahen.

„Nein, das nicht! Aber er hat sich ziemlich daneben benommen. Hat andere Gäste beleidigt und uns beim arbeiten gestört. Er war wirklich sehr betrunken!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Das war nun gar nicht Severus Fall. Er vertrug Alkohol eigentlich sehr gut, wenn er wirklich so betrunken war, hätte er eine _Menge _trinken müssen.

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht rausgeschmissen?" fragte sie und Ginny bekam rote Ohren, ebenso wie Ron immer, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war.

„Er hat wahnsinnig viel Trinkgeld gegeben..."


	14. Was dein ist, ist auch mein

**Kapitel 14 – Was dein ist ist auch mein**

_Du hast so schöne Augen_

Ginny blieb nur bis zum Mittagessen, dann musste sie schon wieder gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich von allen und wünschte Hermine noch alles gute, und sie würde sich demnächst auch noch mal melden, dann apparierte sie.

Die Nachricht von Severus Alkoholeskapaden (wenn man es denn so nennen konnte), hatte Hermine nicht so aus der Bahn geworfen wie sie vermutet hätte.

Irgendwie machte ihr es erstaunlicherweise nichts aus.

Vielleicht lag das daran, dass Harry und Ron eine sehr große Ablenkung für sie waren. Hermine hatte gar keine Zeit richtig über alles nachzudenken, da die beiden sich mit ihrem Blödsinn nahezu überschlugen und Hermine aus dem lachen nicht mehr raus kam.

Während dem Essen stritten die beiden sich darum, wer die größte Gabel bekam, was damit endete das Hermine diese in eine Kuchengabel verhexte.

Für Hermine sah es ein wenig so aus, als hätten die beiden das Zaubern neu für sich entdeckt. Ständig hatten sie eine neue Idee, was man mit einem Zauberstab so alles anstellen konnte. Sie verzauberten so ziemlich alles was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen war, egal ob es einen Sinn ergab oder nicht.

Das Geschirr spülte sich selbst ab, der Briefkasten wurde zu einer Hundehütte und hin und wieder hatte Harry grüne Haare.

Er sah tatsächlich so dämlich damit aus, das entweder Ron oder Hermine sie in unerwarteten Moment immer wieder grün zauberten.

Harry bemerkte dies meistens nur durch das plötzliche Gekicher der beiden.

Sie verhielten sich wirklich den ganzen Tag lang wie kleine Kinder.

Hermine war sich sicher, das dies daher kam das sie so lange Zeit nicht mehr zusammen waren und sich das alles in jedem einzelnen von ihnen angestaut hatte.

In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie die meisten Dinge nie mitgemacht, aber nun war sie so voller Glückshormone, dass sie sich am Abend sogar dazu bereit erklärte eine Partie „Snape explodiert!" mitzuspielen.

Das Spiel war wirklich etwas um die ganze Wut auf ihn loszuwerden, endlich konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum in ihrer Schulzeit alle so scharf auf dieses Spiel waren.

Rußverschmiert und müde ließen sich die drei später auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder. Harry hatte mit einem Zauberstabschwenker den Kamin entzündet, in dem das Knistern des Feuers nun eine angenehme Ruhe vermittelte.

„Sag mal Hermine," meinte Ron nachdenklich und Hermine richtete sich aus ihrer liegenden Position auf. „Hast du nicht Lust jetzt wieder zu studieren? Ich meine es wäre die beste Zeit dazu. Wir würden au das Kind aufpassen wenn du keine Zeit hättest. Ich denke das lernen würde dir mal wieder gut tun und du wüsstest wieder richtig was mit dir anzufangen!"

Hermine schwieg und blickte nachdenklich zu Harry, welcher Rons Vorschlag mit einem Nicken befürwortete.

Sicher hatte sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter darüber nachgedacht , aber nie wirklich in Erwägung gezogen.

Sie hatte das eher als einen entfernten Traum angesehen, da ein Kind das studieren nicht gerade leichter machte. Sie musste schließlich in einer Mutterrolle aufgehen und demnach auch für das Baby da sein.

Sie konnte doch nicht ein Kind in die Welt setzen und sich dann nicht darum kümmern. Andererseits war sie schnell im lernen und hatte mit Sicherheit auch neben dem studieren Zeit für ihr Kind. Harry und Ron waren auch noch da, also ein Versuch war es in jedem Fall wert. Wenn sie merkte das sie es nicht schaffen würde, konnte sie ja immer noch abbrechen.

„Weißt du was," rief sie und sah glücklich zu Ron „Ich denke das werde ich machen!" Ron und Harry grinsten sie fröhlich an.

„Ich wusste doch das du der Verlockung nicht widerstehen kannst!" sagte Ron und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Endlich wieder die Alte!" sagte Harry zustimmend „Accio, Butterbier" Einen Augenblick später flogen 3 Butterbier zum Wohnzimmer herein und die drei stießen auf Hermines neues Leben an.

Harry und Ron freuten sich wirklich sehr darüber, Hermine wieder als die alte zu sehen. Zwar war sie schwanger, aber die Art war wieder die gleiche wie früher.

Vielleicht war sie sogar ein bisschen lockerer geworden...

„Ach ja," rief Hermine als ihr wieder etwas einfiel und stellte ihr Butterbier ab „Ich müsste heute oder morgen mal kurz nach Hause"

Harry und Ron blickten sie verwundert an.

„Warum?" fragten sie gleichzeitig in einem äußerst kritischen Ton.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte die beiden mit einem selbstverständlichen Blick an.

„Ich brauche langsam mal ein paar Anziehsachen. Es ist auch nicht gerade schön immer in den gleichen Sachen rumzulaufen. Und um mir neue zu kaufen ist mir das Geld wirklich zu schade!"

Ein Augenblick des Nachdenkens verstrich und dann nickte Harry schließlich.

„Sollen wir dich begleiten?" fragte er und machte einen leicht besorgten Eindruck. Ron jedoch verzog ablehnend das Gesicht.

„Das wäre nett!" meinte sie und klemmte sich eine widerspenstige braune Locke hinters Ohr. Der-Junge-der-überlebt lächelte und stand ausgehbereit auf.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt, dann haben wir es hinter uns. Abgesehen davon ist es doch bestimmt noch im Unterricht oder?"

Hermine nickte kurz zögernd.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet sofort zu gehen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Harry recht mit dem was er sagte. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt.

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und nahm sich ihre Jacke, dann blickte sie fragend zu Ron der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß und sich nicht rührte.

„Seid mir nicht böse..." druckste er unsicher herum „... aber ich würde wirklich lieber hier bleiben!"

Überrascht runzelte Hermine die Stirn und blickte zu Harry der ebenfalls verständnislos drein blickte.

Na ja, wenn er nicht wollte, dann konnte sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht noch einmal in die Nähe der Wohnung, in der er zwanghaft mal eine Nacht verbringen musste.

Außerdem wollte er möglichst weit weg von Severus sein.

Hermine sah wie Harry den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren, aber sie brachte ihn schließlich mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, wir sind hoffentlich schnell wieder zurück." Sagte sie und ging zum Kamin. Als sie bemerkte das Harry ihr nicht folgte drehte sie sich um.

„Kommst du Harry?"

Er schien kurz zu zögern, dann kam er zu ihr rüber und fuhr sich schließlich verlegen durchs Haar.

„Ich frage mich," begann er und blickte Hermine unsicher an „ob du nicht mal wieder apparieren willst. Ich denke nicht das du das schon verlernt hast.."

„Oh" machte sie überrascht und sah nachdenklich zum Kamin, als ob er ihr eine Antwort darauf geben könnte.

Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie es entsetzt abgelehnt, da ihr Unfall damals sehr schmerzhaft gewesen war.

Aber jetzt dachte sie sich eigentlich nur _Warum eigentlich nicht?! _

Es war doch wirklich unwahrscheinlich das sie nun noch einmal so unkonzentriert sein würde. Schließlich lächelte sie und nickte.

Aufgeregt schloss sie die Augen um sich zu sammeln und sich noch mal die ganzen Regeln des Apparierens ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Wenige Sekunden später war sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

Etwas wackelig, aber Gesund war sie mit Harry vor ihrem Haus angekommen. Hermine blickte leicht unsicher zu den Fenstern des Hauses.

Die Rollläden waren geschlossen, obwohl es helllichter Tag war.

„Ich warte hier" flüsterte Harry und sie nickte. Das war wahrscheinlich besser. Wenn Severus doch da war sollte sie nicht direkt mit Harry ins Haus kommen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat sie das Haus. Nirgends brannte Licht und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, Severus war anscheinend wirklich noch arbeiten.

Sie machte das Licht im Wohnzimmer an und wäre beinahe über einen umgekippten Stuhl gestolpert, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment noch am Türrahmen festgehalten.

Stirnrunzelnd überblickte sie das Chaos, welches sich ihr bot.

Sofakissen lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt auf dem Boden, die Tischdecke hing nur noch an einem Ende am Tisch, Müll war überall verstreut und als krönender Abschluss stand auf dem Tisch eine fast leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

Hermine verdrehte seufzend die Augen und stieg vorsichtig über das Schlachtfeld rüber zum Schlafzimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb überrascht am Rahmen stehen.

Hier war alles ordentlich aufgeräumt.

„Schon wieder da?" raunte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihr und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie Severus Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte.

Wütend drehte sie sich um und funkelte ihn an.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, auch wirkte er noch blasser als sonst und er roch leicht nach Whiskey.

„Keine Angst, ich hole nur meine Sachen!"

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zügig ins Schlafzimmer, er blieb mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Deine Sachen?" er lachte kurz „Was bitte soll hier dir gehören? Das habe ich alles bezahlt!"

Hermine nahm sich eine Reisetasche und öffnete den Kleiderschrank.

„Ich bin mir sicher das du meine Unterwäsche gut gebrauchen kannst, aber ich bezweifle das Rougeville in C reinpasst! Ich würde für sie dann doch eher A empfehlen!" bemerkte sie spitz und er sah finster drein.

1 zu 0 für sie!

Er schnaubte kurz und sie fing an ihre Tasche mit Kleidung zu füllen.

„Warum hast du Potter nicht reingebeten? Ich denke er ist als deine Leibgarde da!"

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und stopfte einen Haufen Socken in ihre Tasche.

„So wichtig bist du nicht, das ich wegen dir eine Leibgarde bräuchte!"

„Also doch eher Liebhaber?" fragte er scheinheilig.

Er konnte einen wirklich supergut zur Weißglut treiben.

„Wir sind nur Freunde!" bemerkte sie kurz, es wäre nicht gut ihn wissen zu lassen dass es sie ärgerte was er sagte.

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Die sich ab und zu küssen und wohl auch zusammen ins Bett gehen?! Na ja aber er scheint wohl kein Interesse daran zu haben für dich Geld auszugeben."

Was sollte nun das schon wieder? Was hatte Harry denn mit Geld zu tun?! Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, nahm ihre Tasche und schritt an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich war sie im Begriff zu gehen, doch an der Tür nach draußen drehte sie sich noch einmal nach ihm um.

„Sag mal" begann sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „weißt du eigentlich noch wem du damals die Treue geschworen hast?"

Severus grinste überlegen. Auf so was hatte er wohl gewartet.

„Weißt du noch von wessem Geld du gelebt hast?!"

Eine Gegenfrage! Natürlich, wie hätte sie auch glauben können, er wäre auf so eine Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen?!

„Im Gegensatz zu Rougeville brauche ich deine blöden sauer verdienten Kröten gar nicht! Geh und kauf dir einen Schnaps!" zischte sie und verließ mit einem lauten Türenknallen das Haus.


	15. Ein kleines bißchen Reue

**Kapitel 15 – Ein kleines bisschen Reue**

_Und ein noch schöneres Gesicht_

Severus starrte ihr wütend hinterher als sie die Tür zu schlug.

Sie benahm sich ganz anders als sonst. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie mit ein paar Sticheleien verunsichern konnte und sie schlussendlich da geblieben wäre.

Aber sie war eindeutig stärker geworden. Sie konnte seine Worte mit einem Schulterzucken abblocken und was das schlimmste war, sie konnte seinen Worten etwas entgegen bringen, was ihn vollkommen sprachlos machte.

Und dann war sie noch so was von hübsch gewesen das es ihm schon so die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Was war nur mit ihr Geschehen?

Sie sah nicht anders aus als sonst, aber irgendwie fand er sie doch viel erotischer als vorher. Oder hatte er sie einfach nur nicht so sexy in Erinnerung gehabt?

Wütend ballte er die Hand zur Faust.

Das alles war mit Sicherheit Potters Schuld! Von alleine konnte sie doch nicht so ein Selbstbewusstsein entwickeln.

Potter, machte ihn so was von Eifersüchtig das er gar keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Als sie sich damals auf der Hochzeit von Ginger geküsst hatten, war er fast gestorben vor Wut, aber er hatte nichts gesagt.

Bis heute nicht!

Er hatte nicht gewusst wo sie hingegangen war als sie ihn mit Celiè erwischt hatte, aber dann hatte er sie heute vom Fenster aus mit Potter vor dem Haus gesehen.

Zu wissen das sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war und auch noch glücklich dabei aussah, erweckte in ihm eine Eifersucht mit der er absolut nicht umgehen konnte.

Sie war seine Frau!

Ja, er war ihr zwar fremd gegangen, aber er hatte ja nicht gewusst wie sehr sie ihn eifersüchtig machen konnte.

Er musste sie auf jedenfall zurück bekommen, er hatte sich in den Jahren an sie gewöhnt und nun war er ganz plötzlich alleine.

Damit kam er absolut nicht klar.

Früher hatte er ständig Kopfschmerzen gehabt, die Folge vom ständigen allein sein und nun spürte er das dies wieder anfing.

Von Celiè hatte er seit dem Vorfall auch nichts mehr gehört. Das Projekt an dem sie gearbeitet hatten war fertig und sie hatte dann auch wohl keinen Grund mehr darin gesehen ihn zu besuchen.

_Was solls?! _Dachte er schulternzuckend, sie hatte ihn ohnehin nicht sonderlich angesprochen. Sie sah zwar hübsch aus und war körperlich sehr ansprechend, aber so etwas dämliches wie sie hatte er selten gesehen.

Diese Frau war einfach nur dumm gewesen.

Es war einfach unmöglich gewesen sich mit ihr auf einer so hohen Ebene zu unterhalten, wie mit Hermine.

Abgesehen davon, fand er Hermine eigentlich auch hübscher. Leider musste er ihr Recht geben mit der Bemerkung, dass Celiè in C nicht reinpassen würde.

In B mit Sicherheit auch nicht...

Das war ihr körperliches Dilemma, Severus stand nun mal auf eine gewisse Oberweite.

Wenn er so überlegte, stellte sich doch die Frage warum er überhaupt fremd gegangen war. Irgendwie konnte er das absolut nicht begründen.

In ihm war auch keine Stimme, die sagte das er es noch mal tun müsste, vielmehr hatte er gar kein Interesse mehr daran.

War ihm seine Beziehung mit Hermine vielleicht zu sehr Routine gewesen?

Niedergeschlagen zündete er eine Kerze an um anschließend laut fluchend zum Sofa zu stolpern.

Warum war er nur fremdgegangen?!

In gewissem Sinne war Hermine langweilig geworden. Er hatte mit ihr alles besessen was er sich gewünscht hatte, aber trotzdem war sie nach der Zeit einfach nicht mehr das was sie vorher war.

Sie hatte keinen Ehrgeiz mehr gehabt und mit ihrem Wunsch nach Familie, hatte er einfach Angst gehabt vom Leben nichts mehr zu haben.

Vielleicht war das alles seine eigene Schuld gewesen, er hatte nicht gewollt das sie weg ging um zu studieren, aber dadurch das sie blieb hatte sie jeglichen Reiz verloren.

Als sie vorhin da gewesen war, hatte sie wieder dieses Feuer in den Augen, der Glanz der zu zeigte „Ich lasse mir von niemanden etwas sagen!", das Flackern wegen dem er sie geheiratet hatte.

In diesem Moment hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als mit ihr zu schlafen. Er wollte sie unbedingt zurück, aber nun hatte Potter sie.

Missmutig griff er nach seiner Flasche Whiskey auf dem Tisch und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Vielleicht sollte er einen letzten Versuch wagen, mal ganz normal mit ihr reden, bevor er sie endgültig verloren hatte...

Harry Potter kam erschöpft mit nassen Haaren, geröteten Wangen und mit vielen Koffern am Grimauldplatz Nummer 9 an.

Es war später Nachmittag und der Himmel war von vielen Regenwolken überzogen, so das es wie später Abend wirkte und zu allem Überfluss regnete es in strömen.

Sein Job als Auror hatte ihn für einen Monat nach Ägypten geschickt um einen flüchtenden Todesser zu schnappen, der den Tod seines Meisters rächen wollte.

Durch den Tipp eines Ägypters waren sie auf seine Spür gestoßen, aber seine Suche war erfolglos gewesen.

Der Kerl hatte das Land wahrscheinlich schon längst verlassen, als Harry dort angekommen war.

Schwer atmend stellte er seine Koffer im Hausflur ab und ließ sich ohne umschweife auf dem Sofa nieder.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen fest hier niedergelassen, ebenso wie Ron der auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung war.

Hermine studierte nun endlich und hatte so viele Fächer gewählt, das sie Tag und Nacht am lernen war. Nebenbei arbeitete sie noch auf Hogwarts um etwas Geld zu verdienen.

Finanziell hatte sie es eigentlich gut geregelt bekommen, sie hatte ohne weiteres ein Stipendium bekommen und bekam Anreise, Bücher und alles andere bezahlt. Mit dem bisschen das sie von Hogwarts bekam, kaufte sie hin und wieder Lebensmittel ein.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen welchen Beruf sie nach dem Studium ausüben wollte, aber ihre Fächer gingen sehr in eine medizinische Richtung.

Ihr ging es nun schon wieder sehr viel besser, zusammen mit Ron und ihm freute sie sich inzwischen auf ihr Baby, auch wenn sie noch ein paar Zweifel hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war sie wieder die Hermine die sie früher war.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und gleichzeitig auch vom Sofa.

Müde seufzend und auf Socken schritt er durch den Flur zur Tür. Seltsam, Ron und Hermine hatten beide einen Schlüssel und mussten nicht klingeln, außerdem wusste auch noch gar keiner das er schon da war.

Neugierig öffnete er und blickte direkt in das verhasste Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lieblingslehrers in Zaubertränke.

„Potter!" begrüßte er ihn kühl.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Snape?" entgegnete Harry und gab sich Mühe ebenso kühl zu klingen. Harry blieb unter dem Schutz des Daches stehen, während Snape auf der Treppe dem Regen hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Harry fiele im Traum nicht ein ihn rein zu bitten, außerdem prallte der Regen mühelos an Snape ab, so konnte es ihm auch nicht allzu viel ausmachen.

Snapes schwarze Augen musterten Harry abwertend.

„Ich möchte zu Misses Snape!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte er überlegen. Er würde es ihm garantiert nicht leicht machen, dafür verabscheute er ihn zu sehr.

„Gibt es hier nicht!"

Genervt verdrehte Snape die Augen, Harry sah das er kurz davor war ihm einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen, sich aber mit Mühe und Not zurückhielt.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das es sie hier gibt, Potter. Sie bezieht schließlich Post hierher" meinte er und wedelte mit einem Brief in der Hand, den Harry gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste wieder.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das er nicht an eine Misses Snape gerichtet ist!"

Harry sah amüsiert dabei zu wie Snape irritiert den Brief umdrehte und versuchte im schwummrigen Licht der Straßenlaterne den Empfänger zu lesen.

Es war ihm wirklich nicht aufgefallen!

„Miss Hermine..." murmelte er und stockte kurz „Granger?!"

Der Tonfall wie er ihren Namen sagte, verriet eindeutig wie empört und wütend er darüber war, ebenso der Blick mit dem er Harry bedachte.

„Was soll der Blödsinn, Potter?!" zischte er drohend.

Wieder zuckte der Junge der lebt mit den Schultern.

„Nicht meine Entscheidung"

Snape atmete tief durch und blickte ihn genervt an.

„Ist sie da?" fragte er übertrieben freundlich und Harry schüttelte übertrieben freundlich den Kopf.

„Hätten Sie das nicht gleich sagen können, Potter. Dann hätte ich hier nicht meine wertvolle Zeit verplempert!" bellte er wütend und drehte sich um.

„Sicher," gluckste Harry „Hätte aber nur halb so viel Spaß gemacht! Aber zu was anderem, sind Sie betrunken?!"

„Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht!" sagte er ruhig, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Harry.

„Na ja... Feuerwhiskey würde ich mal tippen. So dem Geruch nach!"

Snape reagierte nicht darauf, er stand einfach da und Harry bemerkte das er noch immer Hermines Brief in den Händen hielt.

Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Studiert sie?"

Hastig blickte Harry zum Türrahmen und murmelte leise „Ich weiß nicht.."

Doch Snape ließ sich dadurch nicht abwimmeln, er trat dich zu Harry und hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase.

„Das hier ist von Goldlight, einer der besten Universitäten für Hexen und Zauberer" sagte er und deutete energisch auf den Absender „Seit wann studiert sie?"

Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen, nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und schmiss ihn unachtsam in den Flur. Abwesend rieb er sich seinen linken Fuß an seiner Jeans warm, so langsam wurden seine Füße wirklich kalt.

„Seit einem Monat!"

Harry sah wie Snape abwesend in die Tasche griff, eine Schachteln Zigaretten rausnahm und sich mit zitternden Händen eine anzündete.

Dieses Gespräch musste ihm wirklich zu schaffen machen, oder war es seine Situation an sich, die ihm den Nerv raubte?

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass man mit diesem Zittern nicht mehr gut Zaubertränke brauen konnte.

Aber er würde jetzt ganz sicher nicht in Mitleid versinken.

„Und sie arbeitet noch in der Bibliothek" murmelte er und Harry blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich hab sie neulich dort gesehen" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Ich arbeite ebenfalls in Hogwarts, dachtet ihr wirklich ich würde nichts merken?!"

„Mir war das relativ egal" meinte Harry gleichgültig.

Snape runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, wandte sich dann wieder von Harry ab und apparierte mit einem lauten Knall.


	16. Frauengespräche

16. Kapitel – Frauengespräche

_Doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich dich nicht_

Hermine saß am nächsten Morgen mit Harry am Küchentische, gerade erst hatte er ich von Severus Besuch erzählt, da er gestern keine Zeit mehr dazu gefunden hatte.

Ron war letzte Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen, er hatte wahrscheinlich bei ein paar Freunden übernachtet um sich direkt am nächsten Tag wieder auf Wohnungssuche zu machen. Für Harry und Hermine war das kein Problem. Jeder konnte gehen wohin und wann er wollte.

Heute war Freitag und so musste Hermine weder zu Vorlesungen noch arbeiten, trotzdem nutzte sie die freie Zeit zum lernen.

Sie hatte sich mit einem Buch zum Frühstück gesetzt, es jedoch bei seite gelegt als Harry zu erzählen begann.

„War er wegen dem Studium sauer?" fragte sie und blickte in ihre randvolle Kaffeetasse. Harry hatte ihr jede einzelne seiner Gefühlsregungen beschrieben, soweit er es jedenfalls beurteilen konnte.

Das es Severus momentan nicht sonderlich gut ging, machte sie nun doch etwas froh. Das war natürlich nicht nett, aber so ein bisschen Slytherin hatte schon immer in ihr gesteckt. Auch wenn es nur ein ganz kleines Stück war.

Er hatte es schließlich verdient.

Sollte er doch rauchen und trinken müssen, uns sollten seine Finger ruhig weiter zittern, sie hatte jetzt ganz sicher kein Mitleid mit ihm.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schwer zu sagen. Sauer glaub ich nicht... mehr..." er hielt kurz inne um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Enttäuscht, würde ich sagen"

Enttäuscht?

Warum enttäuscht?

Hatte er etwas geglaubt sie hätte das studieren für immer aufgegeben?!

Außerdem ging es ihn doch eigentlich gar nichts mehr an. Sie gingen jetzt getrennte Wege und was sie nun machte war ganz alleine ihre Entscheidung.

So ein Wille war normalerweise schon längst überfällig. Es war schon damals ihre Sache gewesen, sie hätte sich ihm niemals so unterwerfen sollen, wenn sie etwas wollte hätte sie sich durchsetzen müssen.

Bei so was sollte man Kompromisse schließen aber nicht einfach tun was der andere sagt, obwohl es einem gar nicht gefällt.

„Aber er war ziemlich wütend darüber das der Brief an Miss Granger gerichtet war" sagte Harry grinsend und Hermine gluckste amüsiert.

„Er kann doch wirklich nicht erwarten, das ich mich nach dem was er angerichtet hat noch Snape nenne?!"

Hermine schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Vielleicht wurde ihm jetzt endlich mal bewusst was für einen schwerwiegenden Fehler er begangen hatte.

Und was er dadurch alles verloren hatte...

Sie seufzte kurz und lehnte sich entspannend zurück, ihre Hose kneifte nun doch schon ein bisschen, obwohl man von dem Babybauch noch nicht viel sah.

Sie hatte durch ihren ständigen Hunger nun doch schon einige Kilos zugenommen. So eine Schwangerschaft hatte durchaus ihr Vorteile.

Endlich konnte sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen so viel essen wie sie wollte und wurde dabei nicht einmal schräg angesehen.

Es war wirklich toll, endlich mal ein Bauch den man mit Stolz zeigen konnte... zwar nicht gerade Severus, aber anderen Leuten!

Zwar hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das Gewicht später wieder runter bekommen sollte, aber dadurch würde sie sich in den nächsten Monaten nicht den Appetit verderben lassen!

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf die Uhr und bekam einen Schreck.

„Ohje, ich muss los!" rief sie und Harry blickte irritiert auf seine Armbanduhr. Erst als Hermine schon in der Jacke vor ihm stand, begriff er.

„Richtig, hab ich ganz vergessen" meinte er und schlug sich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn „Viel Spaß und sag mir sofort was es wird!"

Hermine hatte heute wieder einen Termin beim Frauenarzt und heute wollte sie sich auch endlich das Geschlecht ihres Babys sagen lassen.

Beim letzten Mal hatte sie es nicht wissen wollen, da sie wegen Severus noch deprimiert war, aber nun platzte sie fast vor Neugier.

Hermine war direkt vor die Praxis appariert und Merlin sei Dank noch pünktlich. Trotzdem musste sie noch kurz im Wartezimmer platz nehmen.

„Granger!" wurde sie stürmisch von einer blonden Frau begrüßt, als sie das Wartezimmer betrat.

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie die Person identifizierte.

„Rougeville" sagte sie kühl und setzte sich möglichst weit weg von dieser Person.

Doch Celiè ließ sich davon nicht beirren und wechselte sofort ihren Platz um neben ihr zu sitzen.

Was tat dieses Weib hier bloß?! Und wieso musste sie sich genau neben sie setzen, als wären sie die besten Freunde!

„Du bist schwanger, nicht wahr?" platzte sie fröhlich heraus und Hermine warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das an geht!" murrte sie.

Celiè schwieg kurz, dann startete sie allerdings einen neuen Versuch.

„Wie geht es Sev?"

Böser Fehler!

Diese Frage war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, Hermine war kurz davor mit ihrer Faust zurückzuschlagen. Aber im Wartezimmer des Frauenarztes wäre das keine sonderlich gute Idee.

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!" giftete Hermine und Celiè zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab ihn seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe gekündigt!" sagte sie und zog eine Schnute.

Hermine vergaß für einen Moment ihre Wut und starrte sie verwundert an. Hatte sie wirklich gekündigt?

„Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er verheiratet ist" flüsterte sie ruhig.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Von wegen!

„Er trägt einen Ehering!" erwiderte sie kühl.

Hastig schüttelte Celiè den Kopf.

„Hat er nicht, das wäre mir aufgefallen"

Hermine schnaubte wütend. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte Severus den Ring absichtlich immer abgelegt, sie war sich sicher das er immer einen trug wenn er heimkam. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

Dieser Mistkerl.

Hermine ballte ihre Hand zu Faust und starrte wütend in die Luft.

Dieser verdammte Bastard!

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte Hermine prompt, obwohl sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte nicht zu fragen.

„Oh..." sie errötete leicht „nur eine Routine Untersuchung... keine Angst ich bin garantiert nicht..."

„Da bin ich erleichtert!" unterbrach Hermine sie schroff, aber erleichtert war er wirklich. Das wäre ja wohl die Höhe, wenn sie beide vom selben Kerl ein Kind erwarteten.

Dann würde sie Severus richtig die Hölle heiß machen.

Einige Minuten lang herrschte peinliches Schweigen und Hermine hoffte das sie bald ausgerufen wurde, aber der Wunsch wurde ihr vorerst nicht erfüllt.

„Warum wolltest du meinen Mann?" fragte Hermine dann und wieder errötete die Frau neben ihr.

„Also... er ist Slytherin..." begann sie aber Hermine winkte ab.

„Eine ganz ehrliche Antwort bitte, schlimmer werden kann es nicht!"

„Mmmh... er ist... also ich hätte ganz sicher nicht mehr arbeiten müssen und..."

„Das dachte ich mir!"

Das reichte Hermine um zu beweisen das sie recht hatte, sie war nur auf sein Geld scharf. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, das diese Frau aus wahrer Liebe handelte?!

„Er weiß aber nichts von seinem Glück, oder?" fragte Celiè schließlich vorsichtig.

„Was bist du?! Hellseher?!" erwiderte Hermine ohne sie anzublicken. Diese Frau trieb sie zunehmend zum Wahnsinn.

Leicht gekränkt zuckte Celiè wieder mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, ich hätte ganz genau so gehandelt. Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich nie von dem Kind erzählt und mir einen neuen Mann gesucht."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, eigentlich war das genau das was sie auch geplant hatte, aber nun wo sie das aus dem Mund dieser Person hörte, fand sie das gar nicht mehr so richtig.

Sie sollte sich schleunigst was neues einfallen lassen.

„Und was würdest du deinem Kind erzählen wenn es nach seinem Vater fragt?"

Hermine blickte kurz zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete und eine Frau sich zu ihnen ins Wartezimmer setzte.

Grüßend nickte sie ihr zu.

Sie war ebenfalls schwanger, aber mit Sicherheit im 8. Monat, so dick wie ihr Bauch schon war.

„Ich würde einfach keinen Zweifel aufkommen lassen, das der neue Mann der Vater ist!" sagte Celiè und verleihte ihren Worten mit einem Nicken noch Nachdruck.

„Du würdest dein eigenes Kind belügen?"

Celiè machte ein Gesicht das zweifellos Na und?! bedeutete.

Nein, da war sich Hermine sicher, wie sie wollte sie ihr Kind auf keinen Fall aufziehen. Die Frau die vorhin hereingekommen war, hatte sich Hermine gegenüber gesetzt, räusperte sich kurz und musterte Celiè argwöhnisch.

„Ich denke man sollte dem Mann auf jeden fall von dem Kind erzählen" sagte sie plötzlich, strich sich eine lange braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte aufmunternd zu Hermine. „Egal was er angestellt hat. Wenn er nicht fähig für ein Kind ist muss man es ihm ja nicht geben, aber er sollte zumindest bescheid wissen!"

Hermine lächelte der Frau dankbar zu.

Vielleicht war es ja wirklich das beste ihm von dem Kind zu erzählen, schließlich sollte es ja doch einmal wissen wer sein Vater ist.

Die Tür zum Wartezimmer öffnete sich erneut und diesmal kam die Frau von der Rezeption herein.

„Misses Snape, bitte!"

Hermine nickte, und verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal nach Celiè umzudrehen. Die Tatsache das die Praxis sie mit Snape ansprach, war ihr im Moment eigentlich egal.

Die Frau führte sie in eines der Zimmer, in dem der Doktor schon wartete.

Routinemäßig hatte er alle seine Untersuchungen durchgeführt und Hermine freute sich zu hören das ihr Kind völlig gesund war und sich ganz normal entwickelte.

Leicht aufgeregt blickte sie den Doktor an als dieser seine Unterlagen beiseite legte.

„Darf ich wissen was es wird?" fragte sie und der Doktor grinste vielsagend.

„So wie es aussieht, ein Junge!"

Ein unheimlich starkes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie hatte keine bestimmten Wunsch vom Geschlecht gehabt, aber zu wissen das es ein gesunder Junge werden würde war einfach toll.

Ob das auch Severus freuen würde?

Ganz plötzlich brannte sie darauf dieses Glück mit ihm zu teilen. Sie musste es ihm erzählen, egal was passierte!

Aber als erstes musste sie zu Harry!


	17. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

17. Kapitel – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

_Eigentlich bist du mir egal_

„Wie wäre es mit Brian?" schlug Ron vor. Als Hermine den beiden erzählte das es ein Junge werden würde, gerieten sie völlig aus dem Häuschen und überschlugen sich beinahe mit Namensvorschlägen.

Irgendwie kam es Hermine ein wenig so vor, als ob die beiden insgeheim schon gehofft hatten das es ein Junge werden würde und sich schon vorher die Namen überlegt hatten.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Nein, Brian gefällt mir nicht!"

Wenn dann wollte sie schon etwas außergewöhnliches, einen Namen, den nicht jeder zweite trug.

„Oh, ich habs!" rief Harry aufgeregt und Ron blickte in neugierig an „Severin!"

Ron stöhnte genervt und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry, ich muss dir jetzt nicht sagen warum ich den Namen nicht möchte, oder?" Harry zog leicht beleidigt eine Schnute. „Außerdem ist das nicht eine Firma?"

Der-Junge-der-lebt zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schulter und Ron sah etwas irritiert aus.

„Na und" meinte der schwarzhaarige „Ich finde ein Kind, das nach einem Mixer benannt wurde, hat durchaus Klasse!"

Als Hermine seufzend den Kopf schüttelte, war Rons Gesicht inzwischen zu einem kompletten Fragezeichen geworden. Immerhin hatte er noch nie etwas von einem Mixer gehört.

Schweigen trat ein, indem Harry nachdenklich mit dem Zauberstab auf den Tisch tippte, in letzter Zeit machte er das häufiger.

Hermine und Ron hatten ihm zwar gesagt das das nervt, und der Zauberstab davon kaputt geht, aber er wollte ja nicht hören.

Inzwischen warteten sie nur noch darauf das er tatsächlich einmal zerbrach.

„Ach ja," meinte Ron nach einiger Zeit, Harry hörte auf zu tippen und blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Ich habe meinen Dad gestern getroffen und mich mit ihm versöhnt."

„Oh!" rief Hermine fröhlich aus und Harry lächelte glücklich.

„Ich hab ihm alles von Gingers und meiner Trennung erzählt. Er war total glücklich und er hat gesagt wir sollten uns wegen so etwas nie wieder streiten. Schließlich sehe ich ja selbst was gut für mich ist und was nicht!"

Ron sah um einiges erleichterter aus, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte und die beiden freuten sich wirklich für ihn.

Es war wirklich ein Jammer, wenn sich eine Familie wie die Weasleys zerstritt. Im Grunde genommen meinte es ja eigentlich keiner so.

Hermine hatte Rons Eltern sehr gerne und dementsprechend freute sie sich auch, als Ron erklärte, dass sie alle in zwei Tagen zum Essen bei ihnen im Fuchsbau eingeladen waren.

Das war wirklich mal ein Lichtblick seit langem. Sie hatte Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und das Essen von Mrs. Weasley schon sehr vermisst.

In zwei Tagen war Sonntag, da hatte sie ohnehin nie etwas vor und sie freute sich darauf Molly von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, sie war diejenige die mit Sicherheit die meiste Ahnung vom Kinder kriegen hatte.

Bei diesem Satz, kam Hermine plötzlich ein Gedanke, den sie gestern Abend erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, sie wollte doch eigentlich Severus noch davon erzählen... Heute hatte er Unterricht und am Samstag hatte sie keine Zeit. Eigentlich wäre Sonntag der geeignete Tag dafür gewesen. Da hätten sie in Ruhe reden können.

Hermine blickte prüfend auf ihre Armbanduhr. Noch hatte der Unterricht nicht angefangen. Wenn sie jetzt losging, hätten sie noch genau eine Stunde Zeit um darüber zu streiten.

Verzweifelt seufzte sie, eigentlich wäre es ihr jetzt doch lieber, ihm nichts davon zu sagen. Es machte den ganzen Streit mit Sicherheit nur noch schlimmer!

„Wie wäre es mit etwas französischem?" riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine blickte ihn leicht irritiert an „Lucien ist doch schön!"

Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen, wie konnte er nur so schnell das Thema wechseln?

„Harry, Rougeville ist auch französisch. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?!"

Der schwarzhaarige lächelte kurz gequält, dann lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und begann wieder mit dem Stab auf den Tisch zu tippen.

Hermine blickte noch mal auf die Uhr, wenn sie jetzt ging hätte sie noch 50 Minuten. Sie musste es einfach jetzt tun, dann hatte sie es hinter sich.

Wäre es unfair ihm einfach einen Brief zu schreiben?

Ja... wahrscheinlich.

Entschlossen stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und blickte ihre Freunde an.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab noch was in der Bibliothek vergessen." Sagte sie kurz und es war tatsächlich so überzeugend, das keiner der beiden Einwände erhob. Eigentlich kam es auch öfter mal vor.

„Falls du dort rein zufällig eine alte Fledermaus triffst, ruf mich und ich mache ihm den Gar aus!" meinte Harry grimmig und Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Warum hatte sie den beiden eigentlich nicht die Wahrheit erzählt?

Sie hätten sie vielleicht versucht davon abzuhalten, aber schlussendlich hätten sie sie doch gehen lassen.

Irgendwie war die Lüge viel schneller herausgekommen, als sie hätte reagieren können. Und ganz irgendwie hatte sie ihnen auch nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Rougeville erzählt. Sie war sich dessen voll und ganz bewusste, das sie das noch erledigen musste.

Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt hatte sie andere Sorgen.

Größere Sorgen jedenfalls.

Wie würde Severus wohl reagieren, wenn sie vor seiner Tür stand. Vielleicht würde er sie ja gar nicht reinlasse. Aber das war eigentlich Unsinn.

Wenn es stimmte was Harry erzählte, dann sah es verdammt so aus, als ob er es bereute.

Knappe fünf Minuten später stand sie fertig gestylt und angezogen vor den Hallen vor Hogwarts. Sie hatte ihre Haare so gut es eben ging gebändigt und war eigentlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Im Spiegel hatte sie gesehen das ihre Locken ihren Körper neckisch umspielte und im Licht einen gewissen Glanz ausstrahlte.

Passend zu Gryffindor hatte sie eigentlich ein rotes Kleid anziehen wollen, aber als sie es im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, dachte sie das dass wohl ein wenig zu dick auftragen würde. So hatte sie sich für ein enganliegendes schwarzes entschieden. Welches sehr gut ihre Figur betont und auch ein wenig den kleinen Babybauch hervorhob.

Das war es was sie beabsichtigt hatte, vielleicht würde er es ja so von selbst bemerken, aber auf jedenfall konnte er es dann nicht abstreiten das sie schwanger war.

Mit klopfenden herzen schritt sie schließlich die Gänge hinunter in Richtung Severus Räume. Die meisten Schüler waren beim Frühstück und so liefen ihr nur wenige über den Weg. Das war ihr auch ganz recht so, denn egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, alles schien ihr hinterher zu starren.

Sie hoffte bloß, das Severus das Frühstück wirklich ausfallen ließ, normalerweise tat er das, aber wenn nicht würde sie garantiert nicht in die Große Halle gehen und sich den Blicken der ganzen Schule aussetzen.

Als Peeves ihr schließlich im Kerker entgegen kam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und er zog förmlich den Hut vor ihr.

„Er ist in seinen Räumen!" flüsterte er ihr grinsend zu und sie bedankte sich.

Vor Severus Tür blieb sie zögernd stehen, irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen bei ihm zu Klopfen.

Nervös blickte sie den Gang hinunter zum Klassenzimmer vor dem drei Schüler saßen und nervös in ihren Zaubertrankbüchern blätterten.

Hermines Hände fühlten sich plötzlich heiß und schwitzig an und ihr Herz klopfte heftiger denn je.

Wie würde er bloß reagieren?

Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz zurück, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und er mit einem überraschtem „Huch!" vor ihr stand.

Doch schon zwei Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder im Griff und setzte seine gefühlslose Maske auf.

Hermines Blick glitt seltsamerweise sofort zu seinen Händen.

Er trug keinen Ring!

Bastard!

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er ruhig und warf einen leicht unsicheren Blick zu seinen Schülern die nun neugierig rüber schauten.

„Harry sagt, du warst neulich da gewesen.." begann Hermine und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Deswegen kommst du hierher?" fragte er schroff und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nicht nur, wir müssen reden!" sagte sie, er nickte kurz und trat schließlich einen Schritt beiseite um sie reinzulassen.

„Aber nicht lange, ich habe nicht viel Zeit!" murrte er als sie eintrat und sich auf sein Sofa setzte.

Es war wie immer düster im Raum und sie roch den gewohnten Duft nach Kräutern, den sie immer so sehr gemocht hatte.

Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber und musterte sie argwöhnisch. Er sah genau aus wie Harry es beschrieben hatte. Tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, noch blasser und noch dünner als sonst.

„Du hast zugenommen!" bemerkte er und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur von Ärger mit.

Natürlich, wenn jemand zunahm, sah man das es ihm gut ging. Er hatte schließlich keinen Grund dazu, anzunehmen das sie schwanger war.

„Du nicht!" sagte sie und lächelte kühl. Es war deutlich wie sehr es ihn ärgerte, dass man ihm den Kummer ansah.

„Celiè hat mir erzählt du hast deinen Ehering nicht getragen!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen und sein Blick glitt zu ihren Händen, an dem momentan ebenfalls kein Ring zu sehen war.

„Hat sie das?!" meinte er schnaubend.

Es gefiel Hermine nicht das dass Gespräch so steif verlief, aber anders war es zur Zeit nicht möglich.

„Kannst du mir sagen warum? Wolltest du dir etwa alle Möglichkeiten offen halten, falls etwas besseres als ich die über den Weg läuft?!"

„Red keinen Unsinn" fauchte er „Du hast doch deinen Nachnamen gewechselt, obwohl wir immer noch verheiratet sind!"

Schnaubend stand Hermine auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Davon kann ja wohl gar keine Rede sein. Du hast das Spiel schon abgezogen bevor ich dich mit dieser Kuh erwischt habe!" rief sie wütend und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

Severus schwieg und sie ballte ihre zitternden Hände zur Faust.

Irgendwie hatte sie das dringende Verlangen ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Wieso konnte er nicht damit aufhören ihr die Schuld an allem zu geben.

Sie hörte ihn laut ausatmen und drehte sich zu ihm um als er auf die Uhr blickte.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht!" sagte er kurz angebunden und stand auf.

„Du hast noch zehn Minuten Zeit und gehst immer erst in der allerletzten Minute zu deiner Klasse, also setz dich wieder, ich hab dir noch was zu sagen."

„Ein andernmal," sagte er und klang dabei gelangweilt „Wenn du gehst sei bitte leise, meine Schüler müssen nicht alles wissen!"

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten schritt er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Hermine blickte ihn empört an.

„Severus, du wirst mich jetzt nicht hier stehen lassen und einfach flüchten. Wenn du jetzt gehst dann schrei ich es den ganzen Gang runter!" drohte sie, obwohl sie wusste das dass nichts bringen würde.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" meinte er zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum.

_Dieser verdammte Bastard, lässt mich hier einfach stehen! _

_Oh, warte bis Harry das erfährt! Der wartet schließlich schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit ihm den Hals umzudrehen!_

Wütend lief sie ihm hinterher, sie würde es ihm jetzt sagen und ihr war verdammt noch mal egal wie viele Schüler ihr zuhörten!  
"Severus warte!" versuchte sie es noch einmal, aber er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern machte sich daran die Klassenzimmertür zu öffnen, vor der nun schon sämtliche Schüler warteten und sie verwundert anblickten.

Wütend packte sie ihn am Arm, bevor er die Tür geöffnete hatte und riss ihn zu sich rüber. Sie sah wie Peeves neben ihr schwebte und laut „Mach ihn fertig!" brüllte und damit begann eines seiner Kampflieder zu schmettern.

„Lass gefälligst den Blödsinn, ich hab zu tun, du nerviges Weibsst..." begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einer kräftigen Ohrfeige.

„Ich bin schwanger, du blöder Idiot!" schrie sie und plötzlich herrschte Stille.


	18. Freundschaft

Hallo ihr lieben. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon da -freu-. Danach kommt dann wohl nur noch ein Kapitel und ein Epilog und dann war es das schon. Ja ja, wie die Zeit vergeht!**  
**

****

**18. Kapitel – Freundschaft**

_-Eigentlich bist du mir egal-_

* * *

„_Lass gefälligst den Blödsinn, ich hab zu tun, du nerviges Weibsst..." begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einer kräftigen Ohrfeige._

„_Ich bin schwanger, du blöder Idiot!" schrie sie und plötzlich herrschte Stille._

Der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihr erstarrte.

Hermine nahm die staunenden Schüleraugen, die auf ihr ruhten kaum wahr, sie war voll und ganz auf Severus konzentriert.

Der jedoch gab keinen laut von sich, völlig verkrampft stützte er sich an der Tür ab und blickte ins leere.

Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er war blass wie nie.

Langsam nahm er seine Hand von der Tür und schwankte einen Augenblick lang bedrohlich. Hermine hoffte wirklich das er jetzt nicht in Ohnmacht fiel, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick fing er sich wieder und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr.

„Was?" brachte er leise keuchend hervor und Hermine lächelte gequält.

Noch immer starrten sie alle Schüler an und wagten es nicht auch nur zu atmen.

„Du hast verstanden!" meinte sie leise und presste unsicher die Lippen aufeinander.

Wieder trat Stille ein und Severus nickte leicht, er strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte fassungslos zu seinen Schülern.

Hermine sah ihm an das er momentan absolut nicht wusste was er tun sollte und für einen klitzekleinen Moment tat er ihr sogar Leid.

Aber eigentlich hatte er es verdient.

Was hätte sie denn sonst tun sollen?

Er wollte ihr doch nicht zu hören, er hatte es geradezu herausgefordert.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er sich endlich bewegte und versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Okay..." sagte er leise und öffnete langsam die Tür. Er bedeutete seinen Schülern einzutreten, welche murmelnd seinem Befehl nachgingen und sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Severus ließ die Klassenzimmertür offen und trat kurz vor seinen Klasse.

„An der Tafel stehen genug Fragen, die ihr ausreichend zu beantworten habt. Ich werde das anschließend benoten. Ich bin nebenan und wenn ich auch nur einen Mucks von euch höre, könnte ihr euch warm anziehen!" zischte er. Während er sprach hatte er seine gewöhnliche Stimmlage wiedergefunden und seine Schüler blickten ihn verängstigt und manche auch zweifelnd an.

Keiner gab ein Widerwort als er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als Hermine ihm den Gang hinab folgte hörte sie wie die Schüler anfingen sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten.

Severus hatte es mit Sicherheit ebenfalls gehört, aber er setzte den Weg zu seinen Räumen unbeirrt fort.

Erst dort angekommen fand er seine Sprache wieder und Hermine blieb unsicher an der Tür stehen.

Würde er sie jetzt anschreien und sie maßregeln?

Oder würde er sie weiterhin einfach nur anschweigen?

Vielleicht warf er sie ja auch einfach raus und sagte ihr das sie sich zum Teufel scheren sollte. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen.

„Von wem?" fragte er jedoch ganz ruhig. Er hatte sich in die Mitte des Raumes gestellt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte anscheinend aus dem Fenster.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, draußen herrschte ein stürmisches Wetter, passend zu ihren Momentanen Gefühlen.

„Ich war nicht derjenige der fremd gegangen ist" meinte sie kühl. Sie hörte Severus kurz spöttisch auflachen.

„Ausgenommen Potter!"

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zu ihm rüber und blieb unmittelbar hinter ihm stehen, so das sie seinen herben Rasierwasserduft riechen konnte.

„Ich habe ihn nur einmal geküsst und nicht mit ihm geschlafen!" sagte sie leise und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja das hab ich gesehen. Ganz rein zufällig war ich im gleichen Raum. Ebenso wie hundert andere" meinte er bitter und Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse die er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte.

„Du hast ihn vor den gesamten Gästen geküsst" fuhr er fort „Hast du eine Ahnung wie dumm ich mir dabei vorkam?!"

„Nicht halb so dumm wie ich mir vorkam, weil du mich nicht mehr über wichtige Dinge informiert hast. Du hast mich einfach ignoriert!" sagte sie wütend und sie spürte wie ihre Stimme lauter wurde „Ich wollte dich damit eifersüchtig machen. Damit du mal bemerkst das ich auch noch da bin!"

Hermine sah wie er seine Hand zur Faust ballte und um seine Beherrschung rang.

„Gerade Potter!" sagte er verächtlich.

„Natürlich! Wäre es Lucius Malfoy gewesen hätte es dich nicht so geärgert!"

Hermine hörte ihn kurz laut ausatmen, dann drehte er sich langsam um und sie erschrak.

Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen, er sah so unendlich traurig aus, als er sie anblickte.

Fassungslos wandte sie ihre Augen von ihm ab und starrte zu Boden.

Noch nie hatte er sie so angesehen und es zerriss ihr fast das Herz, seinen Blick auf ihr zu spüren.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen," flüsterte er heiser und so leise das sie Mühe hatte seine Worte zu verstehen.

Seine Ringe unter den Augen zeigten das er die Wahrheit sprach. Aber seit wann sagte er was er dachte?

Normal gab er seine Gefühle nicht preis und schon gar nicht wenn sie seine Macht in Frage stellten.

„Ständig denke ich daran was ich für ein Idiot bin... und..." er schluckte kurz, als hätte er Mühe die nächsten Worte auszusprechen „.. du fehlst mir"

Sprachlos hob Hermine ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er sprach wirklich die Wahrheit. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten ein wenig, aber es waren keine Anzeichen von Spott, Sarkasmus oder schwarzem Humor zu entdecken. Er sah einfach nur traurig und verletzbar aus.

Hermine musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

Wieso hatte er ihr diese Seite an sich noch nicht gezeigt? Wieso wusste sie nicht, das er zu so etwas wie Trauer wirklich fähig war?

Sie hatte gewusst das er darunter litt, aber nicht gedacht das es ihn wirklich so traurig machte. Sie dachte eher das es die Wut war, die ihn so fertig gemacht hatte und nicht sein Herz.

„Hermine," flüsterte er und sie sah das eine kleine Träne über seine Wange rann. „Du bist das beste was mir je passiert ist und ich komme ohne dich nicht klar. Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa, weil ich nicht damit fertig werde das dass große Bett ohne dich so leer ist!"

Hermine blickte wieder betreten zu Boden. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Sie konnte ihm doch jetzt keinen Vorwürfe machen... Aber Mitleid konnte er nicht von ihr erwarten. Er war doch selbst daran schuld.

Er hatte ihre Ehe selbst zerstört.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Severus!" seufzte sie und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder „du denkst doch sonst immer so gut voraus. Warum hast du es in diesem Fall nicht?"

Severus schaute niedergeschlagen zu ihr rüber und biss nervös auf seine Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Mein Kopf hatte einfach einen Aussetzer!"

Hermine lachte kurz gequält und seufzte dann.

„Einen ziemlich langen Aussetzer" murmelte sie.

Sie wusste was für einen großen Triumph sie bereits errungen hatte, er hatte zugegeben einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, das sah man nur selten bei ihm. Und er bereute es, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Trauerst du ihr nicht nach?" fragte sie leise und er machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Rougeville?" fragte er ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf „Sicherlich nicht. Sie ist nicht das was ich will. Sie ist nicht wie du. Sie kommt nicht annähernd an dein Aussehen ran..."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Sprechen wir schon wieder von der Körbchengröße?" fragte sie amüsiert.

„Unter anderem..." murmelte er kurz und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht „Aber nicht nur das, sie hat nicht deine liebevolle Art und auch nicht dein Durchhaltevermögen. Nicht deine Art zu lachen und auch nicht deine Wutausbrüche wenn ich mit dreckigen Schuhen nach Hause komme und die mich immer zum lachen bringen..."

Hermine gluckste kurz.

„Ganz sicher hat sie nicht deine Intelligenz, und... sie ist einfach nicht du! Und ich will _dich_!" Hermine spürte das sie ein wenig rot wurde, noch nie hatte er ihr so viele Komplimente auf einmal gemacht und sie wusste einfach das es sein voller Ernst war.

Nur was würde werden, wenn sie tatsächlich wieder zusammen kämen?

Wie sollte sie ihr Vertrauen zu ihm aufbauen und woher nahm sie die Gewissheit das er nicht wieder genau wie vorher werden würde?

Im Moment wünschte sie sich wirklich nichts mehr als in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber dafür war es einfach noch zu früh.

Sie durfte jetzt nichts überstürzen, sonst würde er noch annehmen, es wäre kein Problem sie zurück zu bekommen.

Sie würden schließlich beide ein Kind haben.

Also musste sie es langsam angehen, bis ihr Vertrauen zu ihm wieder da war und er ihr bewiesen hatte das er es wirklich ernst meinte.

Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja auch schon zu weit voneinander entfernt?

„Sagst du mir was es wird?" fragte Severus und klang ziemlich verunsichert, als er sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa niederließ, unter der Beachtung eines angemessenen Sicherheitsabstands natürlich.

„Oh" machte sie und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht was er meinte, bis es ihr wieder einfiel „Natürlich... wahrscheinlich ein Junge"

Severus nickte mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Hermine schwieg. Er hatte noch immer keine klare Aussage zu dem Kind gemacht, sie wusste nicht ob er sich nun freute oder ärgerte oder überhaupt kein Interesse daran hatte.

„Ich helfe dir natürlich dabei... wenn du willst..." meinte er leise und Hermine nickte schnell.

„Ja, das wäre wirklich nett!" sagte sie glücklich.

War das vielleicht der Anfang für eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung?

„Ich bin morgen bei den Weasleys zum Essen eingeladen," meinte sie plötzlich und wusste gar nicht warum sie das jetzt sagte „Vielleicht willst du ja mitkommen?"

Sie wusste das Severus nicht der Fan von gemeinschaftlichem Essen war und sie konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen wie er zwischen Ja und Nein schwankte.

„Na ja Ginny und Ron wissen von unserer Trennung, demnach weiß Mrs. Weasley es sehr wahrscheinlich auch..." überlegte Hermine laut und Severus verzog gequält das Gesicht. Anscheinend war ihm das Thema etwas unangenehm.

„Sie weiß es!" sagte er kurz und besah sich interessiert seine Schuhe.

„Ich habe sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen.." murmelte er kleinlaut und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht „Sie hat mich ziemlich angeschrien. Es kam mir so vor als müsste sie nicht einmal Luft holen. Es hat sie nicht mal interessiert, das sich alle Leute nach uns umdrehten..."

Hermine gluckst amüsiert und er schien es ihr nicht mal übel zu nehmen.

„Also, schätze ich du willst lieber nicht..."

„Nein!" sagt er schnell „Ich komme mit!"

Hermine wusste es zu schätzen, was er da für sie tat. Normalerweise würden ihn keine zehn Pferde dort hinbringen, aber er tat es ganz freiwillig.

Seit langem war das wirklich mal das ehrlichste Gespräch das sie geführt hatten. Auch wenn das Essen bei den Weasleys sehr wahrscheinlich ein Desaster werden würde, alleine schon weil Harry und Ron dort war, war sie ihm doch dankbar das er das auf sich nahm.

Dies war mit Sicherheit ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

„Dann hole ich dich in der Bibliothek ab, oder?" fragte er und Hermine nickte lächelnd.


	19. Phaenomenal Egal

**wickienchen**: cruel intentions? Das kenne ich gar nicht...

**sofia7**: In meinen FFs gibt es eigentlich immer ein Happy End... -gg-

**Motianna's Morgana**: Ich freue mich das du doch noch auf meine FF aufmerksam geworden bist -g- Tja, Happy End und dann ist Ende würde ich mal sagen... aber ich schreib bald eine neue FF. Wie immer eigentlich.

Ich möchte mich nochmal bei allen Reviewern bedanken und bei allen anderen Lesern, die nicht Reviewn. Nach diesem Kapitel kommt dann der Epilog und dann war es das schon... irgendwie traurig.

Ich verteile noch mal eine Runde Butterbier und hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen.

**19. Kapitel – Phänomenal Egal**

_Und auf jeden Fall, bin ich fast gar nicht in dich verliebt..._

Hermine war froh als Severus sie wie versprochen in der Bibliothek abholte, damit sie gemeinsam zu den Weasleys reisen konnten.

Severus wirkte tatsächlich etwas nervös, da er keine Ahnung hatte was auf ihn zukommen würde. Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, seine Unsicherheit hatte irgendwie etwas süßes, wie bei einem ersten Date.

Sie selbst war eigentlich auch ziemlich aufgeregt, aber mehr wegen der Tatsache, das sie Harry und Ron nicht erzählt hatte, das sie Severus mitbringen würde.

Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie es keinem erzählt.

Es war schön das Severus mitkam, aber sie hoffte wirklich das dadurch kein Streit entstehen würde.

Sie erwartete schließlich ein Kind von ihm, da konnten sie sich unmöglich auf ihren Ehemann stürzen.

Das gute daran, war allerdings, das wenn Severus sie irgendwie enttäuschen würde, konnte sie es noch immer auf die Hormone schieben. Aber mit so was rechnete sie besser erst gar nicht.

„Reisen wir mit Flohpulver?" fragte Severus als Hermine schnell ihre Sachen zusammen packte, Madam Pince stand daneben und sah reichlich irritiert aus. Hermine hatte heute keine rechte Zeit gefunden, sie vorzuwarnen, aber mehr noch hatte sie keine Lust gehabt.

Sie hätte alles erklären müssen, dann hätte sie sich sicher irgendwelche Warnungen anhören müssen und all das...

Das war einfach nichts für sie. Sie musste doch schließlich selbst rausfinden was das richtige war.

Hermine schüttelte abwesend den Kopf und spannte ihre Tasche auf die Schulter.

„Nein, apparieren finde ich ehrlich gesagt höflicher als einfach durch den Kamin zu poltern!" Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und rührte sich nicht.

„Du apparierst?" fragte er ruhig.

Hermine kam grinsend auf ihn zu, harkte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn mit sich aus der Bibliothek.

Es war eindeutig, das er sich zu fragen schien, was er wohl noch alles verpasst hatte. Hermine hielt es nicht für klug ihn jetzt über alles aufzuklären. Sollte er es doch selbst herausfinden.

Schweigend gingen sie an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes zum Apparierpunkt.

„Bist du dir sicher, das du auch heil ankommst?" fragte er unsicher, als sie die Stelle erreicht hatten.

Hermine nickte zuversichtlich, sie hoffte vielmehr, das Harry und Ron heute keinen Mord begehen würden.

„Los!" meinte sie kurz, schickte noch ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und apparierte mit einem lauten Knall um Sekunden später wieder vor dem Fuchsbau zu erscheinen. Severus hatte es ihr gleich getan und war kurz nach ihr erschienen.

Hermine ging zur Tür und kicherte kurz, als sie Mrs. Weasley schreien hörte.

„ICH DACHTE IHR SEID AUS DEM ALTER RAUS!!!" schrie sie und Hermine merkte das Severus neben ihr erschrocken zusammenzuckte, er hatte wohl so eine Art Trauma..

„GINNY HÄTTE SICH EIN BEIN BRECHEN KÖNNEN, ODER NOCH SCHLIMMER!" Um Severus das weitere Geschrei zu ersparen, klingelte Hermine hastig.

„IHR RÄUMT JETZT SOFORT ALLES WEG UND WENN ICH NOCH EINES DIESER DINGER HIER FINDE, DANN KÖNNT IHR WAS ERLEBEN!!!" Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sie schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf die Tür, doch als sie Hermine erkannte wurde ihr Ausdruck sofort wieder weich und sie schloss sie liebevoll in die Arme.

„Hermine, liebes, geht es dir gut?" fragte sie in der Umarmung und Hermine hatte mühe Luft zu holen, daher beließ sie es bei einem Nicken.

Als Mrs. Weasley schließlich von ihr abließ, blickte Hermine kurz zu Severus, welcher Sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück gegangen war und nun ziemlich verunsichert wirkte.

„Severus," meinte Mrs. Weasley kühl und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen "Ich bin mir sicher dir geht es blendend"

„Ja... ähm... danke der Nachfrage.." sagte er leise und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Es war schon seltsam, mit Voldemort ist er fertig geworden, aber bei Mrs. Weasley bekam er Panik.

„Hören Sie, Mrs. Weasley," begann sie schnell „Es ist in Ordnung, und wir wollte euch eigentlich auch noch was wichtiges erzählen!"

Mrs. Weasley nickte langsam und trat schließlich von der Tür zurück.

„Kommt rein, es sind schon alle da und das Essen wird auch gleich fertig sein." Sagte sie und diesmal lächelte sie wieder.

Hermine zog Severus mit sich durch den Flur und sie betraten gemeinsam das Esszimmer.

Tatsächlich waren schon alle anwesend, inklusive Ron und Harry, welche sie leicht entsetzt anblickten.

„Was macht er hier?" fragte Harry schroff und sprach damit das aus was alle anderen im Raum dachten, die bei ihrer Ankunft scharf die Luft eingesogen hatten. Ginny hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Fred und George standen ausdruckslos hinter Harry und hatten jeweils einen Stiefel in der Hand.

Hermine kam der Gedanke das der Stiefel der Grund für Mrs. Weasleys Wut war, aber das war jetzt unwichtig...

Der einzigste der versuchte sich weitäsgehend rauszuhalten und nun beschämt zu Boden blickte war Mr. Weasley, ansonsten schien es als hätten sich alle gegen sie verschworen.

Nun, eigentlich weniger gegen sie, sondern mehr gegen Severus.

Vorsichtshalber blieben sie beide an der Tür stehen.

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen!" sagte Hermine schließlich und bemühte sich einen entschlossenen Eindruck zu machen. Severus sagte gar nichts dazu, aber Hermine sah, das er in seiner Tasche den Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt!" meinte Ron vorwurfsvoll, aber nicht ganz so wütend wie Harry.

„Natürlich habe ich es ihm gesagt," sagte sie verärgert und merkte das ihre Stimme lauter wurde „Er hat schließlich ein Recht es zu erfahren!"

„Was zu erfahren?" fragte George irritiert und warf Fred einen fragenden Blick zu, welcher ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hast du vergessen was er getan hat?!" rief Harry „Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schnappt er sich Alex und brennt mit dieser Schlampe durch!"

„Das lass dann ruhig mal meine Sorge sein!" rief Hermine und wurde völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, als Severus ihr irritiert auf die Schulter tippte.

„Alex?" fragte er erstaunt und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend hatte Harry sich wieder einen neuen Namen einfallen lassen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte dann zu Harry welcher nun leicht errötete.

„Also ich finde Alex gar nicht mal so schlecht.." meinte er kleinlaut und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde Alex aber schlecht! Das sagt doch überhaupt nichts aus!"

„Es ist durchschnittlich" warf Ron nun ein und Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Seit ihr jetzt völlig bekloppt?" fragte Fred und schnaubte fassungslos „Was ist denn lost mit euch, warum Alex? Und worüber streitet ihr euch eigentlich?"

„Gut, was schlägst du denn vor, Snape?" fragte Harry und ignorierte die Fragen der Zwillinge, ebenso wie alle anderen, bis auf Mr. Weasley der nun interessiert die Zeitung las.

Severus lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin für James!" meinte er ruhig. Hermine drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um.

„James?" fragte sie „Aber du weißt wie Harrys Zweitname lautet, oder?"

„Vor allen Dingen sein Vater!" warf Ron ein, während Harry einfach gar nichts sagte.

„Natürlich weiß ich das!" meinte Severus ärgerlich „Aber ich finde den Namen gut und normalerweise werden ja nur stärkere Leute danach benannt, jetzt mal abgesehen von den zwei Ausnahmen!"

„Ich finde James toll!" rief Harry begeistert und ignorierte Severus Seitenhieb.

„Zur Not kann man immer noch Jamie daraus machen" rief Ginny lachend und klatschte in die Hände.

Hermine fand den Namen eigentlich auch nicht schlecht, dennoch kam ihr eine vage Vermutung wie Severus auf diesen Namen kam. Sie musste ihn bei Gelegenheit danach fragen.

„Warum steht ihr noch hier rum?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, als sie hinter den beiden erschien und blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Sie haben von einem Alex oder einem James geredet" sagte Fred ratlos und ließ die Stiefel schnell hinter dem Rücken verschwinden.

„Und irgendwie wissen alle außer uns Bescheid" murrte George.

Harry grinste vielsagend und blickte zu Hermine die ebenfalls grinste und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir haben uns nur überlegt das Hermines Baby James heißen wird!" sagte er schließlich und musste lachen, als er die verwirrten Gesichter von Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sah.

„Hermines Baby?!" rief Mrs. Weasley erschrocken und drehte sich zu den beiden um „Du bist doch nicht etwa... oh Hermine!!!" rief sie entzückt und schloss Hermine zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in die Arme und zog auch Severus diesmal zu sich ran.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte" schluchzte sie und drückte die beiden fest an sich.

Hermine bekam nur noch am Rande mit wie alle um sie herum sie beglückwünschten. Zuerst hatte sie wirklich gedacht, Harry würde Severus an den Hals fallen und alles würde eskalieren. Doch seltsamerweise wollte nun keiner mehr etwas davon wissen, Severus wurde wieder akzeptiert und Harry schien mehr als glücklich darüber zu sein, das sie sich für den Namen James entschlossen hatten.

Eine Schwangerschaft machte doch doppelt soviel Spaß, wenn man schon einen Namen für das Baby hatte und natürlich wenn man Leute um sich rum hatten die sich ebenso darauf freuten wie man selbst.

Severus die Wahrheit zu erzählen war wirklich das beste gewesen, was sie je getan hatte. Sie wusste einfach das er es Ernst meinte.

Er wollte dieses Kind und er wollte es mit ihr.

Sie wusste das sie auf ihn zählen konnte.

Später nach dem Essen hatte Ginny ihr schließlich flüsternd erzählt was hinter Fred und Georges Stiefel steckte. Anscheinend hatten sie einen Stiefel erfunden der einem ein Beinchen stellte wenn man ihn irgendwo abstellte und nicht wenige der Weasley Familie waren die letzten Tage immer wieder auf die Nase geflogen.

Hermine und Severus saßen am Abend nachdenklich auf dem Balkon ihres Hauses. Hermine hatte sich bereit erklärt sich noch mal mit ihm zu treffen um alles noch einmal zu besprechen, danach würde sie wieder zu Harry in den Grimmauldplatz reisen.

Das Essen bei den Weasleys war so harmonisch wie lange nicht mehr gelaufen und sie war mehr als glücklich darüber.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr ihre Hilfe angeboten, falls sie nicht mehr weiter wusste und Hermine hatte bemerkt wie sie bei diesem Gedanken mehr und mehr ins Schwärmen geriet.

Mrs. Weasley war wirklich eine Mutter aus vollem Herzen.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wie du auf James gekommen bist?" fragte Hermine, als Severus Wasser in zwei Sektgläser füllte.

Hermine wäre Sekt wirklich lieber gewesen, aber Severus war wirklich gewissenhaft, wenn es um schwangere und Alkohol ging. Obwohl ein Glas Wein meisten vom Doktor empfohlen wurde.

„Sag du mir was du denkst" meinte er und lächelte vielsagend.

Hermine blickte grinsend in den sternenklaren Himmel.

„Kennst du James Bond?" fragte sie schließlich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, da er schließlich kein großer Fan von Muggelbüchern bzw. Filmen war.

Er lachte kurz und reichte ihr dann ein Sektglas rüber.

Sie wusste es doch! Nur ein Mann der James Bond kannte, hielt ihn für einen starken Namen. Ihr sollte es recht sein, sie hatte wirklich nichts gegen den Namen.

„Wusstest du das Ian Fleming kein Muggel war?" fragte er als sie beide kurz anstießen.

„Nein, aber ich hätte es mir denken müssen" murmelte sie und blickte lächelnd zu ihm rüber.

Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Stille und er blickte ihr ebenfalls lächelnd in die Augen.

Hermines Herz klopfte, der ganze Tag war ihr heute schon wie ein erstes Date vorgekommen und ihr war bewusst geworden das sie diesen Mann mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte.

„Weißt du Severus, in den letzten Wochen ist mir klar geworden das ich ohne dich leben kann" meinte sie nach einer Weile und sie bemerkte das er sich irritiert zurückzog.

Lächelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand, stellte ihr Sektglas weg und beugte sich nah zu ihm rüber.

„Ich kann ohne dich leben" flüsterte sie „Ich will es aber nicht!"

Sanft strich er über ihr weiches Haar zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie.


	20. Epilog

wickienchen: Ja, Eiskalte Engel hab ich auf Dvd, ich meine sogar ich habe mir das schon mal auf Englisch angesehen. Aber es ist nun doch schon eine ganze Weile her... Ich muss mir den demnächst nochmal anschauen. Danke nochmal für dein Review!

-----

Epilog

„Alt wie ein Baum, möchte ich werden, genau wie der Dichter es beschreibt..." summte Jamie vor sich hin, als er im Zug nach Hogwarts saß und fröhlich in einem seiner Bücher blätterte. Gestern war sein Geburtstag gewesen und statt dem üblichen Happy Birthday hatte seinen Familie dieses Lied vorgezogen.

„Alt wie ein Baum, mit einer Krone die weit, weit, weit, weit über Felder zeigt"

Jamie versuchte so gut es eben möglich war seine Aufregung zu bezwingen, heute war sein erster Tag in Hogwarts. Er war gestern elf Jahre alt geworden und heute war der 1. September, endlich würde er nach Hogwarts kommen.

Er hatte Jahrelang davon geträumt und konnte es gar nicht abwarten endlich elf zu werden, seine Mutter hatte ihm soviel davon erzählt, ebenso wie alle anderen.

Seine Eltern arbeiteten beide dort und waren bisher jeden morgen zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle gefloht, aber nun, so hatte seine Mum ihm erklärt, würden sie beide dort bleiben, ebenso wie er.

Sie hatte dort eine Stelle als Krankenschwester, während sein Dad unterrichtete.

„Ach hier steckst du!" rief eine Stimme erleichtert und Jamie drehte sich irritiert zur Abteiltür um, an der ein rothaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen erschienen war.

Joanie, sie hatte er völlig vergessen. Es war auch ihr erstes Jahr und sie hatte ihn schon zu Hause damit genervt, das sie sich ein Abteil teilen würden.

Ehrlich gesagt wollte er lieber alleine bleiben.

Joanie war wie eine Schwester für ihn, eine kleine nervige Schwester, die ständig bei ihm rumhing in dem Glauben das er Gesellschaft suchte.

Ihre Eltern und seine verstanden sich sehr gut und daher waren sie mehr oder weniger zusammen aufgewachsen.

„Ich hab jemanden mitgebracht!" rief sie fröhlich und zerrte einen großen blonden Jungen zur Tür herein, welcher ihn verlegen angrinste.

Jamie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und verdrehte ihn Gedanken die Augen.

Das war typisch für sie, kaum war sie auf sich alleine gestellt, schnappte sie irgendeinen auf und brachte ihn dann gleich mit zu ihm.

Wieso verstand sie nicht, das er nicht am Freundschaften schließen interessiert war? Jetzt wollte er zumindest erst mal seine Ruhe haben.

Der blonde Junge setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ebenso wie Joanie, und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Hi, mein Name ist Niel Longbottom"

Longbottom? Den Namen hatte er schon mal gehört, nur wo?

Jamie ergriff genervt seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Jamie Snape" meinte er knapp und legte dann bedauernd sein Buch zur Seite. Jetzt würde er ohnehin nicht mehr zum lesen kommen.

Niel machte große Augen und blickte fragend neben sich zu Joanie, welche allerdings seinen Blick nicht deuten konnte.

„Ist dein Dad Lehrer hier?" fragte er schließlich neugierig und Jamie nickte nur kurz.

Sein Onkel hatte ihn schon vorgewarnt das so etwas passieren könnte. Er hatte gesagt das sein Dad nicht gerade den besten Ruf als Lehrer hatte, besonders nicht bei den Gryffindors und das er ziemlich unfair zu den Schülern war.

Er war sich fast sicher gewesen das Jamie für großen Gesprächsstoff sorgen würde, schließlich gab es keinen in Hogwarts der seinen Dad nicht kannte.

„Mein Dad hat gesagt ich soll bloß aufpassen in seinem Unterricht und ja nichts böses anstellen" fuhr er fort und Jamie machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht „Aber meine Mum findet ihn okay. Aber sie war ja auch in Slytherin. Was meinst du wo du hin kommst, Jamie?"

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, aber er hatte auch keinen speziellen Wunsch.

Normalerweise wünschten sich die Kinder von Gryffindors immer auch dorthin zu kommen, aber seine Eltern waren in unterschiedlichen Häusern gewesen.

So gesehen war es ihm eigentlich egal ob er nach Slytherin kam oder nach Gryffindor. Er fand beides nicht schlecht, solange der sprechende Hut ihm nicht sagen würde das er völlig ungeeignet für diese Schule war und noch ein Jahr warten sollte.

Jamie wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab, jetzt stieg die Angst wieder in ihm hoch.

Seine Mum hatte ihm zwar vorher gesagt das er absolut keine Angst haben musste, heim geschickt zu werden, aber er hatte sie trotzdem.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nach Slytherin, wie mein Dad" sagte Joanie und wie fast immer schwang eine Spur von Arroganz in ihrer Stimme mit.

Jamie hatte seinen Dad mal danach gefragt, warum sie das immer tat, er hatte gemeint in ihrer Familie taten das schon immer alle. Sie war eine echte Malfoy.

Nur das seltsame an der Sache war, dass ihre Mum ebenfalls eine Gryffindor war, sie war eine Weasley, aber Joanie hatte von ihrer Mutter wohl nur das Aussehen geerbt.

Das war eigentlich schade.

Jamie mochte Ginny wirklich, sie war sich nie zu fein dafür gewesen mit ihm zu spielen, ganz anders als Malfoy, er würde niemals mit Kindern spielen, aber dafür hatte er andere Eigenschaften die Jamie an ihm mochte.

Inzwischen war er schließlich aus dem Spielalter raus und Draco wusste eine Menge an verbotener Sachen, die seine Eltern ihm niemals erzählen würden, ebenso wie Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron, aber keiner der beiden wusste so verbotene Dinge wie Draco.

Ob er so manche Sachen auch Joanie erzählte, oder vermied er das weil sie ein Mädchen war?

Jamie stand frierend und durchnässt in der großen Halle und wartete wie alle anderen Erstklässler auf den Aufruf seines Namens.

Nach der Zugfahrt, waren sie zusammen mit Hagrid in Booten über den See gefahren. Hagrid hatte schon gesagt was für ein Glück sie hätten das es nicht regnet, sonst würde es immer regnen.

Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte überquert hatten, hielt Niel es für eine gute Idee sich übers Wasser zu beugen und nach Fischen zu suchen, dabei war er schließlich ins Wasser gestürzt und Jamie, der versuchte hatte ihn festzuhalten wurde gleich mit rein gezogen.

Er sollte sich wirklich die Leute mit denen er sich abgab besser aussuchen, in so kurzer Zeit war er noch zum Gespött der ganzen Schule geworden.

„Longbottom, Niel" rief McGonagall aus und Niel ging nervös zum Stuhl und McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf.

„SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut nach kurzer Zeit und Niel lief zum Tisch der Slytherins. Er erblickte ein paar verblüffte Lehrer Gesichter, konnte aber seine Eltern momentan nicht ausmachen.

Jamie musste noch ein paar Minuten lang warten, ehe er aufgerufen wurde, aber nach Silver, Robbie war es schließlich soweit.

„Snape, James Jeremiah" rief McGonagall und ein kurzes Raunen ging durch die Tischreihen, Jamie ignorierte es und trat nach vorne zum Stuhl.

Auf McGonagalls ernstem Gesicht erschien ein kurzes Lächeln und dann sah er schließlich seine Eltern am Lehrertisch sitzen, der Stuhl hatte sie bisher verdeckt. Seine Mum zwinkerte ihm nur kurz zu und sein Dad, warf einen irritierten Blick auf seine nasse Kleidung. Unauffällig warf er einen Blick zu Niel und sein Dad verdrehte kurz die Augen.

Er hatte sofort verstanden was er gemeint hatte, anscheinend wusste er schon von Niels Hang zu Katastrophen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ Jamie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, er wusste das seine Eltern gewettet hatten in welches Haus er kommen würde und er war sich ziemlich sicher das auch McGonagall mit gewettet hatte.

_Schon wieder so ein schwieriger Fall, anscheinend ist es jetzt modern Eltern aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zu haben..._ hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf die nur vom sprechenden Hut stammen konnte.

Ich sehe bei dir großes Potenzial für Slytherin, aber auch großen Mut und das Temperament eines Löwen gepaart mit dem Ehrgeiz einer Schlange. Hmm... ich glaube ich mache keinen Fehler wenn ich sage:

„SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut laut und Jamie sah als erstes das Gesicht von McGonagall die ihn leicht zerknirscht anblickte, dann jedoch lächelte.

Anscheinend hatte sie eine Wette verloren.

Sein Tisch applaudierte laut als Jamie zu ihnen rüber kam, nicht jedoch ohne noch mal einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch zu werfen, an dem seine Eltern beide klatschten, aber sein Dad hatte eindeutig ein schadenfrohes Grinsen im Gesicht.

-----------------

So, das wars!Ich wollte nochmal kurz anmerken, das das Lied, welches Jamie summt von den Puhdys ist und "Alt wie ein Baum" heißt.  
Dann möchte ich allen Lesern noch mal danken dafür das ihr euch reingezogen habt was aus meiner Feder stammt.  
Was wäre ich nur ohne euch?  
Ich liebe euch alle -eine Träne aus den Augen wischt- und ich knuddel euch in Gedanken noch einmal!  
Vielen Dank euch allen!

Dann wollte ich nochmal sagen, das mir das schreiben des Epilogs soviel Spaß gemacht hat, das ich sehr wahrscheinlich bald eine FF über Jamie schreiben werde, aber das kann noch etwas dauern.  
Erstmal schreibe ich noch eine andere SS/HG FF, die wohl sehr bald erscheinen wird, aber das seht ihr ja dann.  
Ich hoffe einfach man liest sich nochmal und ich wünsche euch noch alles gute

LG  
e-z


End file.
